Cats love Bats
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Bella is a shapeshifter who moves to Forks. Edward and her fall in love, see how their lives play out as their fates intertwin. Bella can kik butt and isn't so breakable. Vampire wolrd awsomeness with E/B; J/A; C/Es; Em/R. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1 small change

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**BPOV**:

I had just moved into town from Phoenix, Arizona. Going from the sunny warmth there to the constant cloud cover and rain here was hard to get used to but people were beginning to notice that I wasn't changing.

**EPOV**:

Everyone was fussing about the new student, to us it was just another human.

Apparently her name was Isabella and she was quite beautiful in the eyes of all the hormonal human teens.

I saw her walk into the cafeteria; she was quite lovely, wait I Edward Cullen found a human attractive?

_Wow, your emotions are all over the place _I heard Jasper think towards me, I shook it off, but felt him staring at me.

She was sitting with Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Young and Ben Cheney. All the guys except Ben were thinking of her body and 'naughty' thoughts of the poor girl. While the girls were thinking crap about her, except Angela, who seemed actually interested in her life.

I turned my mind toward her but was surprised to see I couldn't hear a thing.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked, I quickly turned away

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, there twins," Jessica responded

"They are all… very… nice looking," Isabella said, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Don't even bother, they're all together, together, Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice. And Edward doesn't think anyone in this towns good enough for him. They all live with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, there like match makers slash foster parents," Lauren continued

"They aren't even related so it's not that weird," Angela said

"Still they live in the same house!" Jessica exclaimed

The bell rang so they all go to up to go to class.

**BPOV**

When I went into my next class, Biology, I knew it was going to be a long year, there was only one empty seat and for some reason all I wanted to do was run away from the guy sitting there.

"Sit next to Mr. Cullen," the teacher said giving me my book.

I went to sit next to him and the first thing I noticed was the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and the urge to turn into Bellatrix. I clenched my fists, and tried to focus, even though I already knew this.

I saw him clench his teeth together and stop breathing.

**EPOV**

When her sent hit me I didn't know what to do. I had never smelled anything so appetizing. It was like a mountain lion and a human in one, but just the human half would have been enough to make the venom pool in my mouth.

I sensed her stiffen, I stopped breathing and as soon as the bell rang I left as quickly as possible.

**BPOV**

When I got home I was so wacked out by what had occurred I decided to go for a run in the forest, I changed to Basil and went for a run. When I was nearing the Indian Reservation I got the smell of an old friend of my dad's. I changed back to normal as I walked out from the trees. Standing in front of me was the Black residence. I ran to the front door, staying close the walls and out of sight.

"Hey Sam," I heard a familiar voice say "Yeah I was just about to go on patrol," he continued, patrol for what I wondered, "Yeah, I know. You smelled it to? I guess the stupid cat must have wondered off from its family. I'd love to be the one to find it, I love eating cats," he chuckled. I was shocked. I ran away as fast as I could when I reached the trees I changed to Blossom and ran to Forks, once I was in the borers I changed to Basil and ran home. I jumped up the tree and onto the balcony of my room and changed back to normal.

I had nightmares the entire night, how was he still alive, and what the heck was going on?

I woke up the next morning and went to school in my car. I had bought it a few years back in Florida, when I lived in Jacksonville.

I quickly found out that my Camaro Coupe would stand out as much as the Volvo and Convertible, which I guessed belonged to the Cullens. Sure enough we arrived at the same time. I parked a few spaces down and headed inside.

During lunch I could feel eyes on me but I knew who they were from, Edward Cullen. When the bell rang I went to class and sat in my seat.

When he arrived he sat down took a deep breath then turned to face me, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen,"

"Bella" I replied surprised he was talking to me

I turned to face him and my breath caught, his eyes were a wonderful butterscotch yellow, I knew humans didn't have that color eyes, only one person I had ever met had that color eyes, but was it possible?

**EPOV**

When she turned to face me I froze, and stopped breathing, not like I needed it but hey. Her eyes were a wonderful purple, they were magnificent.

We had been starring into each other's eyes for a long time when the teacher finally came in. He quieted the class and both our heads snapped over to him.

"Today we are going to be identifying the staged of mitosis using onion root tips," he said as he passed out samples

I put the first one in, "Anaphase," I said as I began to write it down Edward spoke "May I?"

"Sure," I responded

"Anaphase,"

"Like I said,"

He took the next one and looked at it, "Metaphase,"

"May i?" I asked

"Sure"

"Metaphase,"

"Like I said," he repeated my words.

We continued the lab only checking the samples once, we were done in ten minutes.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked

"It's ok, I miss the sun though," I responded

We kept talking till the end of class and then he walked me out to my car.

I drove home with an odd feeling of loss.

**EPOV**

I drove the others home in silence. When Carlisle got home I explained everything. "She has magnificent purple eyes, she smells like the most delicious human ever, I can't read her mind, and she smells like a mountain lion half the time, I think I love her Carlisle. When she left I could not help but want to follow, I feel like killing every guy who looks her and I want to drain the blood of every guy that has fantasies about her. Carlisle I don't know what to do,"

Carlisle stared at me, _Wait purple eyes _he blocked his thoughts from me, "Are you sure Edward, are you absolutely sure she has purple eyes?" he asked as if it was the only thing his mind registered, I nodded my head. "Ok, we'll talk about that later, but for now, I think she may be your singer and just keep yourself under control, if what I think is correct everything else will answer itself … in time." Then he ran out of the house.

---- --- -- - Time skip - -- --- ----

A month later my feelings had grown, we talked as much as we could, we sat together at lunch and all I wanted to do was but touch her, but I knew not to. I was falling more in love with this girl every day.

**BPOV**

I knew I was in trouble I was falling for a vampire**.**

I had been in forks about a month and decided to go hunting.

I changed into Bebee to blend into the newly fallen snow. I saw that I still stood out so I changed to Bell, I found the scent of a deer, and followed it. The smell of the land changed to that of wet dog, I knew I was back on the reservation, I left my hunt and headed back towards forks, when the earth no longer smelled of wet dog I relaxed.

Then out of nowhere a huge wolf was on me. I snarled at it and swiped at its face with my claws. It managed to get a hold of my leg and threw me at tree. As he was advancing on me his head snapped to something behind me. He snarled and left.

I felt the urge to run away, and as I stood up, I felt my body give way under me. I was badly hurt, I would surely die today.

I felt something coming closer, I turned only to find Edward looking at me with pity, I knew I was safe, so I drifted into the darkness.

**EPOV**

I was on my way home from hunting when I smelled a mountain lion, I followed the scent. As I grew nearer it grew stronger, along with the smell of dog, I growled. I came to my clearing, there was the mountain lion cowering in pain, a big russet wolf advancing on her.

"This is our territory, mut" I said in a half snarl at normal volume knowing he would hear.

_Dam bloodsuckers always get the cats_ it thought before leaving.

I felt my mouth fill with venom, but when I saw its body give was because of the injuries I couldn't help but pity the animal. I turned to face me, then it collapsed.

I walked up to it, but instead of draining it of blood I pulled it into my arms and ran it back home.

"Carlisle," I yelled from the forest hearing his thoughts.

"Yes Edward," he said from his study. I ran into the house ignoring my brothers and sisters thoughts of playing with food. "Please it needs help," I said laying the mountain lion on the table he had in his study. His eyes were wide but his thoughts were hidden from me.

**CPOV**

When I saw the mountain lion before me I knew it was Bell, I knew my suspicions were correct.

**EPOV**

"Alright let's see what we can do," Carlisle said examining the poor creature. I couldn't help but pet it.

As Carlisle began to bandage it she was coming to. She kept her eyes closed but leaned into my touch.

**CPOV**

I wonder how many cats she can turn into now?

_Ten. _

I chuckled in my mind. Hello dear little one.

_Hi, I'm sorry I didn't drop by sooner. Is this your son, the other one here?_

Edward. I replied knowingly

_Good._ Then she purred and leaned into his touch.

**JPOV**

I could feel all the emotions coming from up stairs, curiosity, care, recognition, love, so much love. This is getting interesting.

**EPOV**

I could hear Jasper contemplating all the feelings that Carlisle and I were having. Dam now I was in love with my food? What in the world is wrong with me.

"I gave her some morphine, she should be okay in an hour or so," Carlisle said with a knowing grin on his face.

"An hour? Are you sure Carlisle the wound was pretty deep," I responded concerned.

"I'm sure son," he said chuckling.

So for the next hour I petted the sleeping creature. I didn't have the heart to drain it once it got better. I wouldn't let the others drink its blood either.

She purred at my touch which surprised me considering her animal instincts should shy away from me. Soon I felt my families thoughts come closer, followed by their eyes staring at me with shock.

"So do you get dibs or are you going to share?" Emmett asked

I snarled and the mountain lion woke, jumped of the table and behind me in the same instant.

"Nobody is going to touch her." I snarled, "Get it!" they looked at me in shock, except Esme and Carlisle.

"All of you go down to the living room," Esme and I will follow momentarily, Carlisle said

"But…" I tried to protest

"But nothing son, you will understand why in a minute," Esme responded soothingly.

We all went down stairs, my siblings staring at me and yelling questions about my sanity.

"Put these on and come on down," Esme said in a motherly tone that I knew so well.

My parents came downstairs.

A few minutes later I smelled it, the scent of a human mixed with a mountain lion, Bella. I turned to the smell and stood at the same time, the others turned to me but then smelled it to and turned to the smell. "Bella?" I chocked out.

She giggled, "Hi Edward, it's nice to see you again," She went to Carlisle and gave him a hug, "Looks like I owe you my life, twice now" he chuckled as she hugged Esme, "I'm glad the old prude found someone to love," she said giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie snapped.

"Did she just call Carlisle a prude?" Emmett whispered at the same time

"Edward brought me here," Bella answered calmly, "O, and yes I did call dear old Carlisle a prude,"

"No, he brought in a mountain lion," Emmett responded, "and how did you hear me,"

"I am that mountain lion, but when I'm in that form I'm Bell," Bella continued as she sat on the floor, "I have enhanced hearing,"

Everyone was starring at her as if she was crazy, she turned to me and then all of a sudden where she stood, was the mountain lion, she came over to me finally letting me see her face. Her eyes were the same, a magnificent purple.

_If all of you don't close your mouths, flies are going to fly in._ I heard her voice inside my head as well as in the minds of my family. We all closed our mouths as I brought my hand up to pet the mountain lion. She leant into my touch, _This is Bell, I have names for all of my forms._

"How many forms do you have," Jasper asked

_Ten,_ she said as she turned into a Turkish Van cat. She was all white and had a brown tail, her eyes still the same. _Ooops, this is Becky. _

I saw Carlisle suppress a chuckle, "Really Bella, Becky? Do all your forms have names that begin with the letter 'b'?"

She then leapt from my lap where I had been petting her I immediately felt like picking her back up, which earned me a weird look from Jasper. She went to the chair where she had been sitting, sat on it then there was Bella.

"Well Carlisle of course all my forms have names that begin with the letter 'b'." She giggled and I felt like smiling at the wonderful sound, "Now there's Bubbles, Becky, Bailey, Basil, Bebee, Bell, Blossom, Buttercup, Babeete, and Bellatrix. When I met you Carlisle I believe there was only, Bubbles and Bellatrix, correct?"

"Yes, and I must say, they are two completely different cats," Carlisle chuckled

"What the hell is wrong with you Carlisle, we don't even know her! For all we know she can be working for the Volturi," Rosalie yelled, and at the name of the Volturi Bella ran out of the house, I ran after her and as she stepped of the porch she shape shifted into a huge cat, with fangs. It looked prehistoric, it was fifteen feet tall and the fangs where very sharp, they could probly cut through us. Everyone else came running out of the house, when they saw her they stepped back, but Carlisle put his hands up and walked to her,

"Bella, it's okay, they aren't here, they won't hurt you," Carlisle said urgently

"Please Bellatrix, we won't let them hurt you, we won't let them control you again," Esme pleaded, while following Carlisle slowly

Her purple eyes flashed to our family in recognition, she whimpered and then turned into a small little cat that fit in the palm of my hand. "Bubbles," sighed Carlisle before picking up the tiny cat and holding it with such care, he kissed the kitten's head then passed her to Esme, who cradled her lovingly as she walked back into the house.

Rosalie was still frozen in the living room, I walked right next to Esme, "Bubbles?" I said, the small cat looked up at me, "May I?" I said holding out my hands. She licked Esme's cheek and then jumped into my hands. She was shaking, "Alice, bring a blanket please," I said not looking away from Bubbles.

I heard Alice run up stairs and come back down, "Here you go," she said handing me a blanket. I wrapped it around Bubbles, and as I sat down I kept her close to my chest. I petted her head, and she purred slightly but wouldn't look at anyone anymore.

"Bubbles, may I explain to the family why we can trust you?" Carlisle asked. I heard the response in Carlisle's mind, _Yes please; I don't want them to hate me. And I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to change into Bellatrix. I'm sorry_. She was whimpering more; I held her next to my face and tried to sooth her. From Jasper's mind I could see she was really shaken. Carlisle continued, "It's all right little one. Now I know Bella, we met a long time ago when I lived in Italy. As you know it was over a hundred years ago. Back then Bella could only change into two forms: Bubbles, a margay kitten, and Bellatrix, a saber-tooth tiger on steroids."

"Saber-tooth tiger like from 10000BC?" Emmett asked

I felt Bubbles laugh a little in my hands, I smiled. "Sort of," Carlisle continued, "but the vampires I lived with at the time, discovered that when she was the saber-tooth she was stronger than a vampire. They used one of the vampires with them to control her. They used her to kill others. When she would turn to Bubbles they would laugh at her, when she was Bella the thirsted for her. I protected her as much as I could, and the day that she killed the one who controlled her she ran away, thanking me for holding the others off. After that day I left the Volturi. Aro understood that I had only stayed as long as I had to protect her."

I couldn't hold in the growls that came from my chest, I held Bubbles closer to me if it was even possible. My siblings were looking at me as if I was crazy. All except Alice. I looked into her mind to find her speaking with Bubbles,

(**Bold**: **Alice **Underline: Bella)

**Why can't I see you?**

What do you mean?

**I have visions, and I can't see you in them.**

Maybe because I have many powers other than shape shifting.

**You do?**

Yes I'll show you them later, if you want.

**Of course, I can't see lots of my future, probably because you're in it. Humm I can barely see anything for Edward, maybe you two hook up.**

That would be nice.

**Really?**

(mental giggle) I like him but I wonder if he likes me.

**Trust me he likes you. (**End of conversation)

Then Bella changed in my hands, now she was a baby serval cat, her eyes were still the same. "Well hello, and what is the name of this cat?" I said surprising myself with my tone. I tickled the kitten under the chin, she purred loudly.

_This is Bailey._ I heard in everyone's minds.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean Carlisle," Alice asked

Bailey tried jumping out of my hold but I didn't let her go, _Edward, I'm not leaving. I just want to be able to talk._ I loosened my grip, she hesitated before licking my cheek and hoping down from my lap. She turned back to Bella and sat where she had been before.

"When I get sad, I turn into Bubbles. Sometimes it just happens, but when I'm not sad anymore I turn into whatever form I can.' We all nodded. "So now you guys know a little about me, how about you tell me about yourselves?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," I responded immediately. Everyone else agreed but Rosalie was still thinking about just draining her. "NO!" I snarled as I pulled jumped in front of Bella.

"Try and stop me," Rosalie hissed. The others realized what was happening, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were next to me and Emmett was restraining Rosalie.

"Stop," Bella yelled from behind us.

"No I won't let her hurt you," I said soothingly.

"Who says I'm the one who would be hurt?" Bella added calmly.

Carlisle chuckled, "What do you say Rose, a little fight to calm the nerves?"

"Hell yeah but if she dies it's not my fault," Rose spat back.

"I won't let you put one filthy finger of yours on Bella, I won't allow it!" I snarled

"Edward," I heard Bella say from behind me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, look at me," I turned to face her, "I can take care of myself. I have been for the last three hundred years. Please, let me do this, I promise I won't hurt her, I will pin her down then back of, I won't use Bellatrix either," she said pleadingly.

"Bella," I turned my body to face her and put one hand on her cheek and another on her waist, "I'm not don't care is Rose gets hurt, I just don't know if I can bare seeing you hurt again,"

She giggled, "Please, look into Carlisle's mind, he will show you how well I can fight, and that was a hundred years ago, imagine what difference it makes. Plus, you can choose, Blossom, Buttercup, or Babeete? All three are on steroids," she giggled

"Buttercup," I half chocked out, then in front of me stood a five and a half foot tall lioness _Don't worry when I win I'll turn into your favorite, Bell. _"Becky" I whispered, _Becky is your favorite huh? I would have thought Bell, but ok, Becky it is._

She walked outside and sat next to the window waiting for Emmett to let go of Rose.

"Lets go," Carlisle said as we all followed,

"Rose don't do it baby please just let it go," Emmett pleaded

"No, that bitch is going to die," Rose snarled

She came storming outside and without warning lunged at Buttercup. She missed Buttercup and landed in the river.

Buttercup ran around her and as Rose was about to get up Buttercup went to bite her but Rose pulled back,

_Got her _I heard Buttercup think towards me,

Buttercup shot her claws out more, and had her pinned with her right front paw and her left front claw at Rose's neck, then her back paws where both less than a centimeter away from cutting of Rose's legs. Buttercup snarled then there was Becky on top of Rose, she jumped off and came running to me I knelt down and she jumped into my arms. I carried her inside petting her and ignoring the looks from Emmett Jasper and Rose. My parents and Alice were just laughing.

I held Becky close, "That was awesome" I said as I walked up the stairs, _Told you I could take care of myself,_ "I should have trusted you, I'm sorry," I said as I continued to pet her softly, _Where are we going? _She thought to me as she purred

"We're going to my room," I said just above a whisper _Wow already, I thought we should at least get to know each other first but hey if you want to that's fine with me, you don't have to say things aloud I can here you, but you can only hear me when I want you to,_

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Becky (Bella)**_

_Wait I didn't mean go to my room for that I umm…_

_**Haha I know, I was just messing with you. Humm you look quite sexy when you're nervous.**_

_Thanks, you sound quite sexy when you purr._

_**Thanks handsome**_

_So how long have you been able to change your form?_

_**Since I was fifteen, the first time it happened I had run away from home. I actually used to live here in Forks. My dad was Charlie Swan he was the Police Chief about two hundred seventy-five years ago. Nobody really knew me so I could have come back sooner but I didn't want to.**_

_Why?_I asked as I lay her on my chest as I lay down on the couch in my room,

_**It brought back all the memories, **_**She thought as she turned into Bubbles**

_Bubbles, it's ok,_I kissed her head which sent a warm tingly feeling throughout my body. It may have done the same to her because she seemed shocked; her claws shot out of her paws, ripping though my shirt and slightly into my chest,

**She began to shiver, **_**I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I didn't mean to I was shocked**_

_Bubbles, don't worry. Here retract your claws and I'll be back to normal in like five seconds. I'm sorry I shocked you._I took of my shirt and wrapped her in it. She was starring at my chest, which she was still lying on. _Like what you see?_She purred as she changed into Becky once more.

_**I love what I see. **_She thought as she sifted back into to human form. She was still lying on top of me. "Thank you for trying to protect me," she said barely above a whisper

"Bella, I feel… very protective of you," I responded in the same tone

"Good, because I feel the same about you," she responded as she pulled herself up closer to my face.

"Bella?" I said as I leaned in

"Yes," she said sweetly

"Can I kiss you?" I said while pressing my forehead to her's

"You don't need to ask," she said before closing the distance. Her soft lips formed themselves perfectly to my stone ones. I knew that I had found my mate.

She pulled back and smiled, "Thank you," she said before turning into Becky and running out of the room. I chuckled before I followed her. She was quiet but her scent gave her away. I ran down the stairs only to find her as Bubbles next to my piano staring at it as if it were an alien. _I used to play, when my dad got home I would play for him. My mother hated it, said we should be using the money for my lessons on food instead. _

"How about you let Bella come out and play with me," I said as seriously as I could knowing she was hurting. She shifted into Bella and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Do you play?" she asked weakly

"Yea," a responded into her hair,

"Play for me, please," she said on the verge of tears

* * *

So this is something that i thought up out of now where .... but here it is i may or may not continue let me know if i should... seriously people unless you tell me you like the direction its going i will take like a year to update

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	2. Chapter 2 changed

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

Hey so I see everyone liked this story it will take me a while to be updating it but I promise to make it long chapters and long chapters only. Also I made a small change to chapter one. Also go ahead and check out my other stories and vote on which story you want me to update first. Also I am going to be optimistic and start yet another new story, **Rolling Love, **So check it out.

Also check out** Unwritten.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**EPOV**:

She pulled back and smiled, "Thank you," she said before turning into Becky and running out of the room. I chuckled before I followed her. She was quiet but her scent gave her away. I ran down the stairs only to find her as Bubbles next to my piano staring at it as if it were an alien. _I used to play, when my dad got home I would play for him. My mother hated it, said we should be using the money for my lessons on food instead. _

"How about you let Bella come out and play with me," I said as seriously as I could knowing she was hurting. She shifted into Bella and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Do you play?" she asked weakly

"Yea," a responded into her hair,

"Play for me, please," she said on the verge of tears

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't help it, I pulled her into my lap as I sat on the piano bench, and for the first time in almost a decade I began to play the piano.

I let my fingers flow over the keys, not playing anything in particular. Bella turned into Bailey and curled up on my lap. I felt my family stop and listen. I allowed myself to look into their thoughts…

_Well I'll be Eddy boys got a muse_ - Emmett

_That thing got Edward back on the piano? Shit he must love her _– Rosalie

_Edward finally found his true love _– Jasper

_Why can't I see her clearly? –_ Alice

_I wonder if she'll let me walk her down the aisle? _- Carlisle

_Hum I wonder if he will give her Elizabeth's ring?_- Esme

I looked down to Bailey, she had her eyes closed and silent tears fell from them. I wanted to hold her but I knew that right now all she truly wants and needs is for me to keep playing.

I heard the others begin to come up to the second floor, "no," I whispered as to try and not disturb Bailey. I heard the others stop in their tracks as Bailey opened her eyes and looked up at me **_Huh_**_?_

_They want to come up, but I think they should let us have a little time alone__, _I thought knowing she would hear my thoughts.

**_No, you should let them come up. It's their house to Edward._**

I chuckled, "Aww kitten, they don't mind, but if you want them to they can come up," I said chuckling slightly.

**_Everyone can come up and listen and watch Edward play if they want. _**I heard in my mind and the minds of my family members.

They all came up immediately, and as they opened the door Bailey closed her eyes again and snuggled into my stomach. Everyone eyed her position but didn't say anything, I continued playing, focusing only on Bailey (Bella) and putting all my feelings for her into the keys on the piano.

Silent tears began to fall once more, everyone was about to get up from where they were but I closed my eyes and shook my head. I added even more feeling into the music and hit the keys as hard as I dared.

Everyone stared at me and Bailey, their thoughts full of confusion. I continued to play and after another hour, Bailey turned into Bubbles. I heard Carlisle take in a big breath. But I didn't open my eyes I continued to play for my kitten's pain. I felt my shoulders begin to shake and I knew that I was sobbing a tearless cry, because my lovely kitten was in pain and there was nothing I could do to make it better.

I felt Bubbles turn into Bella, she was sitting in my lap, she put her hands on my face, "Open your eyes Edward," she whispered. Immediately my eyes were open, looking directly at hers, "Why are you crying Edward?"

I stopped playing and wrapped my arms around her, "Because I can't help you feel better, I can't make things right for you and…" I began but she cut me off

"Edward," she whispered hugging me, "you do make things better, you make **me** feel better. And though listening to the piano reminds me of a lot of things I haven't thought about in hundreds of years, I'm glad I'm with you. I'm glad that you can play for me. I feel all your love when you play, and your frustration." She snuggled into me and I help her close.

I heard everyone leave as I pulled her into me and picked her up bridal style and ran up to my room. I sat us down on the couch, with her snuggled into me and sitting on my lap.

She fell asleep after a few minutes of me rocking her back and forth.

"Carlisle" I said so softly I hoped he heard.

He came up an opened the door as quietly as possible, "A werewolf was about to kill her when I found her. We need to set up a meeting that lets them know that she is not to be harmed and that they need to stay on their side and so will we."

"Edward, she has a history here too. She will need to tell you her entire story, but don't push her, it was very hard for her. Also don't mention the…" _Volturi_ he finished in his mind.

I just nodded my head and played with Bella's hair. She made a noise similar to purring… that was so sexy.

Carlisle chuckled lightly and left.

Bella awoke after three hours of which she had only snuggled into me more. When she woke up she was curled into a ball on my lap. She had began to shiver so I had pulled a blanket over her. When her eyes began to flutter open she realized were she was.

**BPOV**

I had fallen asleep and as I woke up I realized I was curled up on Edward's lap with a blanket around me.

I was asleep, on the lap of the son of the man that saved my life, twice.

I opened my eyes.

"Hello, kitten," Edward whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back

"Are you hungry?" He whispered back.

"A little; why are we whispering," she whispered back.

"Because you just woke up and I'm not sure if you're comfortable in your current position, even though I am, and you did lye on top of me before but you were a cat then, or at least at first… and I just don't want you to feel wired, or …" I mumbled as she interrupted

"I'm okay with this, if you are," she whispered back.

**EPOV**

"I'm better than okay with this," I said my voice rough.

She giggled, "good," she sat up wrapping her arms around my neck, "how about you take me down stairs, and see if we can find me something to eat,"

"Your wish is my command, Kitten" I said throwing her gently on my back.

She giggled like crazy as I ran down stairs at vampire speed, passing Emmett, Jasper, and Rose on the stairs.

I set her down on the counter, "What would you like my love,"

Sheblushed a deep red, "Umm, anything is fine."

"Alice and Esme stocked up on everything, so how about you let me know what you would like,"

"How about you tell me what time it is?" She asked shyly.

"It's about midnight," I responded surprised at how much time had passed.

"Wow, umm, just some fruit if you have some," she responded looking out the window.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked getting some grapes, cherries, mangos, and watermelon slices.

She continued to stare out the window, "I have to change for school…"

Alice rushed into the room, "No you don't, there will be no school tomorrow due to eight inches of snow."

"Thanks you Alice," I said not moving my eyes from Bella, who was still looking out the window.

She left as Bella turned to look at me, "I should go, but…" she looked down blushing.

"But?"

"But I don't want to…" she whispered

I had her in a tight hug, "Good, because I don't want you to leave either." Maybe she could share my room, but that's inappropriate for unmarried people to share a room, she can get the guest room next to my room.

I heard Alice squeal from up stairs. I chuckled as Bella looked at me confused. "Would you like to move in here?" her eyes went wide, "we have plenty of extra rooms, and it just so happens one of those extra rooms is right next to mine."

Bella instantly turned into Becky _Are you sure? _I heard in the minds of my family and in my own.

"Yes," Rose said

"Hells yeah" Emmett

"Course darling" Jasper

"YAY" Alice

"Of course sweat heart," Esme

"Yes little one" Carlisle responded at the same time as the others.

"And you already know my answer," I said picking Becky up and petting her softly.

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! _She said to the others then looked into my eyes, _You know I'm not very breakable, s_he said leaning into my touch.

_Underlined: Edward__ **Bold: Becky (Bella)**_

_I know but I don't want to hurt you._

**_You won't and you know it._**

I sighed in defeat as I set her on the counter, _Want to eat?_

**_Yes please. _**

And as the thought finished she turned into Bella. She was still on the counter so I stood in front of her passing her the fruit. "I love mangos!"

I chuckled but didn't say anything as I passed her the cherries.

---- --- -- - Time skip - -- --- ----

I had finished cleaning up and was carrying a very sleepy Bella up stairs.

I stopped outside my room unsure of what to do. I wanted her in my room with me; I wanted to watch her sleep. But it was not proper for a young lady's image to be in a room by herself at night with a guy.

I was standing outside my door staring at it when Bella opened her eyes lazily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Kitten," I said trying to sound unworried, but failing miserably.

"Edward," she said trying to stand and looking into my eyes

I sighed, "That is not fair I can't say no to you, much less when you look at me like that" She smiled innocently but didn't say anything, "I don't want to go in my room at this time of night with you," I saw the hurt in her eyes as she tried to step back, "NO not because I don't want to be with you, or because I don't love you. It's just that well it's improper." I finished in a hurry.

Then she started giggling like crazy "Your protecting my image? Edward it's not the 1900's, 1800's, 1700's, 1600's, **or **1500's anymore. Plus it's not like we'll be doing anything wrong. I will be sleeping and you will be holding me tight." She said hugging me closer.

I opened my door and pulled her into the room with me. Then I remembered I didn't have a bed. So we would have to be on the couch or the floor. She pulled me to the couch and pushed me down. I resisted and she pushed me harder, that's when I remembered that she was most likely stronger than me. I let myself fall to the couch.

"Lie down," she whispered. I complied. Then I looked over at her and she smiled. She turned into Becky and jumped on my chest. I was frozen. She purred as she turned in small circles on my chest and then set her head down on my neck and her tail curled around my wrist.

_Underlined: Edward__ **Bold: Becky (Bella)**_

**_Pet me._**

_Your wish is my command Kitten._

**_Why do you call me Kitten? Not that I mind just that I'm curious._**

_Well my favorite form is Becky and you look like a kitten, cute and cuddly._

She purred loudly as she nuzzled my neck which caused me to growl ever so slightly it was almost a purr. ****

**_I'm glad that you love Becky so much. But I was wondering if I could have a pet name foe you to?_**

_Bella, I love all your forms because I love you. And honestly you don't have to ask to give me a pet name._

**_Really well then my dear vampire bat. _**

I growled again, in pure love.

**_I love the way your body feels when you do that. _**I smiled and growled again as I stroked her fur.

_Go to sleep my Kitten._

**_Your wish is my command dear bat._**

She slept for three hours, of which I spent petting her and playing with her tail.

When she woke up she purred and nuzzled into my neck. She looked up at me and licked my cheek. I smiled and kissed her nose. Then we both turned to the door where we heard someone approaching.

"May I come in?" Carlisle asked.

**_Sure _**Becky answered.

Carlisle walked in and immediately zeroed in on her position on top of me, he growled loud and angry. Immediately the rest of the family was crowding the door way.

**_What's wrong?_** Becky said looking at them with a look that brought the thought "if looks could kill" into the minds of our family members.

I chuckled. Which earned me the look that could kill from all the males in the family and the look that said how cute from the females. Becky made to get off my chest but I didn't let her I pulled her to me as I sat up and set her on my lap, and I continued to pet her. "Anyone have a problem with me watching the woman I love sleep?"

"It's more like cat you love and yeah we do" Emmett exclaimed.

**_Why? _**Becky asked sitting in my lap swinging her tail from side to side, lightly hitting my side as I pet her and we both looked at our family.

"WHY? Maybe because you should both know better!" Jasper snarled.

"Especially you Bella, Becky… whatever; you are the older mythical being here and you should have known that this was not only improper but also forces Esme and I to have to make some rules and boundaries for the two of you." Carlisle said, and for once in my hundred years I saw he was angry, really really angry.

I growled loudly and at the same time Becky jumped from my lap and landed in front of me as an 8 foot tall tiger.

**_Who do you think you are to tell me what I should, or shouldn't be doing! You may have saved my life but that means nothing when it comes to this and you know it. So don't you ever and I mean ever even think that Edward and I would be as gross and disgusting as Emmett believes. I may love Edward, but my parents did teach me a few things. I may have lost them but I won't lose Edward. Not him. _**Then she growled a deafening growl.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle looked like if they had been bitch slapped, while Esme, Alice, and Rose looked just as pissed as Bella. But in all their minds including mine all that registered was what she had said (thought) "…I won't lose Edward. Not him."

"Bella," I said trying to get her attention, I could feel she felt extremely sad and extremely angry at the same time. "Bella…" I repeated reaching for her tail. She immediately turned her head toward me, The look in her eyes told me that it would be seconds before she shifted into Bubbles. "I think everyone should leave, we'll be down in a few minutes." I said not moving my eyes from her. They backed out of the door way. Esme, Alice, and Rose immediately began to give their husbands the silent treatment. Carlisle was the last one out the door.

**_I'm sorry. _**Bella said before shifting into Bubbles and curling into a ball. I ran to her and held her in my arms.

_It's all right kitten, I was thinking something very similar._

**_But I was disrespectful, ungrateful and mean._**__

_What's the name of that form, the tiger?_

**_You're not going to distract me right now. And that was Blossom._**

I chuckled lightly, _Not working huh?_

**_Nope. _**She said snuggling into my chest as I held her in my hands up near my face.

_Bella can I ask how you lost your parents. You don't have to tell me but I was wondering._

**_It was 1585 I was 17 years old and my mom and dad decided to take me to Italy for my birthday. They didn't know what I was, I hadn't told them. But then when we went to Italy, we went to Voltera and the Volturi decided that they wanted me. When we returned they followed. In 1586 the wolves began changing into wolves and later that year before my 18th birthday the Volturi killed my parents, and took me with them, hostage. I was forced to do as they told me, killing vampires and humans alike, anyone who knew the secret and anyone who broke the rules._**

I growled loudly, "Who the fuck do they think they are"

**_They are the Volturi, at the time they were the most powerful thing there is in our world. They didn't want anyone to acquire me and fight against them. If I did what I was told I was mostly okay, though I was usually kept weak. But if I didn't do something or tried to get out of doing something I would be… punished._**

My growls were now deafening, "I'll kill the for what they did"

**_No Edward, they could hurt you!_**

"I don't care they did the worst thing imaginable"

She turned back into her human form, Bella. "Edward, NO! PLEASE PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T EVEN TRY. Edward please!"

I continued growling but knew that this she was scared for my safety. "I promise that if they come here I won't be responsible for my actions, but I promise that I will not go looking for a fight,"

"Edward," she sighed looking into my eyes which I immediately closed.

"No Kitten, my mind is made up. I will protect you, no matter what or who." I said picking her up and beginning to walk down stairs with my eyes still closed until I reached the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was looking at us, confused. But I did not look into their minds, right know my temper was being tested and I knew anything would set me off. I had to hunt, I knew my eyes were now pitch black, and I knew that I really needed to hit something.

"Esme, could you make Bella something to eat?" I asked mot looking away from Bella.

"Of course dear," Esme responded immediately getting to work.

"Kitten, I have to hunt, I'll be back in a few hours," I whispered

"Okay, but Edward," she said hold onto me.

"Yes, Bella," I said stepping closer to her.

She put her hands on either side of my face and pulled me to her, making our foreheads touch, "You promised, remember?"

I couldn't help the angry growl that escaped me, "Yes, I remember," I said my voice husky with anger.

She kissed me gently on the lips, and I kissed her forehead before walking out and running faster than I had in a long time.

I ran, because I knew that if I stopped I would be a mess. I felt one of the others following me, but I didn't care I had to get my anger out in some way. I hit trees, rocks, the ground, anything that I could reach. I came across a bear, drained it and ripped it to shreds.

When I was done ripping it into bite sized pieces I realized Carlisle and Jasper were watching me, both thinking about what they had seen at the house and on their path following me, and what they had just seen happen to the bear.

According to Jasper my temper was worse than I feared.

Next thing I know I broke down I was in Carlisle's arms, sobbing a tearless cry.

Jasper was confused and Carlisle understood. "She told you a part of her story," I nodded my head.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder but didn't mess with my emotions. I sobbed for three hours and when I was finally done I was tired for the first time since I became a vampire. "When did you go with the Volturi?" I asked Carlisle wanting to know how long my Bella had to be with the Volturi alone.

"Edward are you sure," he asked wondering if I would cry for another three hours if I knew how long my Bella was tortured without a friend nearby. I nodded my head, he signed but went on, "I arrived with the Volturi in 1686, one hundred years after they had… taken her." I growled loudly but Jasper suppressed my anger this time.

"Unless you remain calm you will have to be away from Bella longer. You need to hunt more. Her blood is still appetizing, especially for you." Jasper said calmly.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes listen for the heartbeat of my next meal. I heard a few dear a couple thousand feet away and I quickly went to kill two and drank my kill. I began running back to the house with Jasper and Carlisle. I was getting frustrated because I could run home to my Bella faster, but the others wouldn't be able to keep up.

Jasper chuckled, "Get back to her bro," Carlisle chuckled along with him as I sprinted to the house.

I arrived back home only to find it empty. I panicked, where was she! I looked throughout the house for any smells that did not belong. I found none. I followed her sent to the garage but it ended. I was beginning to panic, more than I already was, when I heard two cars coming up the road. I concentrated on the sounds coming from the cars, laughing, familiar laughing, it was my sisters and mother, but also… my Kitten! Relief washed over me and I ran to them. The cars stopped in front of the house and before the girls could turn them off I had Bella's door open, and was crushing her to me.

Carlisle and Jasper arrived at that exact moment, as did Emmett from who knows were. Everyone's thoughts were on our embrace.

I kissed my Kitten's neck and shoulders; she hugged ne back just as strongly as I was. She kissed my chest, which was bare. I hadn't noticed until I felt her lips on my chest and a low growl escaped me. The others were still staring at us, I decided to look into their minds to be prepared for the repeat of today's wake up call.

_He was really freaked when he couldn't find her _– Jasper

_Good thing I saw how freaked out he'd get if we hadn't made it back on time _– Alice

_I understand why he loves her, and why she loves him back. I guess I have a new sister _– Rose

_Dam, she is strong _– Emmett

_Little one is not so little anymore, I guess she never was _– Carlisle

_They are in love, in true love. I guess they have found their mate in each other _– Esme

I felt water fall on my chest and realized Bella was crying. "Kitten!" I exclaimed, "What's wrong?" I was frantic

She shook her head, and only held me tighter. I tightened my hold on her and looked up to my mother, asking her with my frantic expression what to do. _Just hold her until she can talk it out. _I nodded my head and lifted my Bella up, and took her up to my room.

I held her for almost an hour before she looked up at me and said "I can't live without you, my dear vampire bat" I looked into her eyes and knew right then that she meant it.

"Nor I you my kitten." I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Esme walking in. "Bella, would you like to change before telling everyone what you told Edward this morning and what you told me during breakfast?'' I looked up at her shocked.

Bella to looked up at her, smiled and said, "Yes, thank you Esme."

She stood up but didn't let go of me as she pulled me behind her like a lost puppy. She pulled me behind her into the guest room next to my room. She pushed me onto the bed and went around the room collecting clothes to change into. She went to the bathroom that was connected to the room, turned on the water and left her things then came back to me. "Don't leave me okay. I get nervous when you're not close to me."

I smiled up at her and said, "I feel the exact same way kitten," I kissed her hand and she went back to the rest room to take a shower while I waited for her.

---- --- -- - Time skip - -- --- ----

When Bella came out of the shower I sat her down on the chair next to the vanity and brushed her hair.

"That feels good," she whispered as she leant into my touch.

"Good," I whispered back.

When I finished brushing her hair we went down stairs. Everyone was waiting for us in the dining room.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme at his right. Rose and Emmett sat next to her. And on Carlisle's right where two empty chairs and then Alice and Jasper.

I held Bella's chair out for her, and then sat next to Carlisle.

"Bella, Esme has told us that you wish to share part of your story with us," Carlisle began.

"Yes, I would actually like to tell a large part of my story to all of you. Edward and Esme know a part of it. But I must admit that I left a few things out." My head immediately snapped up to meet her eyes. She squeezed my hand in hers and ran small circle son my palm.

"I was born in 1568, here in Forks, Washington (note: forget about real history, remember this is not real and just a story.) I lived with my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan. At the age of 15 I began to change into my different forms. At first there was once cat. And that was all there was. When I was about to turn 17 Bellatrix became my second form. It was 1585, I was 17 years old, and my mom and dad decided to take me to Italy for my birthday. They didn't know what I was, I hadn't told them. But then when we went to Italy, we went to Voltera and the Volturi decided that they wanted me. When we returned they followed. In 1586 the wolves began changing into wolves and later that year before my 18th birthday the Volturi killed my parents, and took me with them, hostage. I was forced to do as they told me, killing vampires and humans alike, anyone who knew the secret and anyone who broke the rules. When I fought back they would gang up on Bellatrix and beat the crap out of me. I would be laughed at whenever I became bubbles. 100 years passed in this way, until Carlisle arrived. He cared for my wounds, and looked out for me as best he could. He helped me escape after I killed the one they used to control me."

By now the only thing that was keeping me in my seat was jasper, who had stood up and but his hands on my shoulders, calming me. My Bella never let go of my hand and I never stopped squeezing hers.

Everyone was shocked at how she was treated and the fact that she knew about the wolves. I wished that I had been alive to protect her. But I hadn't and now that I knew most of her story of her first 118 years I was unsure of what happened in her other 307 years.

She was 425. Carlisle was 344 and I was 218, Esme 108, Alice 184, Jasper 226, Rose 106, and Emmett was 103.

Her experience surely surpassed that of Jasper, who had fought in the south.

I looked at my family, everyone doing the same math as me. My Kitten was the oldest and most experienced of us all.

We all stared at her while she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I hope that you all don't hate me for killing humans, I really hated it, but if I wanted to live I had to."

"Bella, we don't blame you for anything. We are all very glad that you feel comfortable to trust us with your story." Carlisle began.

And Esme continued, "We just hope that you know that here, you don't need to hide, you are safe and we will help protect you from any harm, even though we know that you can protect yourself."

Alice's eyes went cloudy and I squeezed Bella's hand as I was pulled into the vision.

**BPOV**

Edward squeezed my hand as Alice's eyes went cloudy and they both froze.

Edward snarled and Jasper was immediately to Alice's side as Edward pulled me unto his lap. Clasping his arms around my waist, he mumbled, "mine".

* * *

Let me know if you like where this story is headed and please continue to review, and I will continue to update. BUT I promise long chapters every time.

_**VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST**_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

Hey so I see everyone liked this story it will take me a while to be updating it but I promise to make it long chapters and long chapters only. Also I made a small change to chapter one and chapter 2. Also go ahead and check out my other stories and vote on which story you want me to update first. Also I am going to be optimistic and start yet another new story, **Rolling Love, **So check it out.

Also check out** Unwritten.**

**Look on my profile for a picture of Bella's Camaro and an example of her 'magnificent' purple eyes.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Ages:**

Bella – 425

Carlisle – 344

Edward – 218

Esme – 108

Alice – 184

Jasper – 226

Rose – 106

Emmett – 103

* * *

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

* * *

**EPOV**

We all stared at her while she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I hope that you all don't hate me for killing humans, I really hated it, but if I wanted to live I had to."

"Bella, we don't blame you for anything. We are all very glad that you feel comfortable to trust us with your story." Carlisle began.

And Esme continued, "We just hope that you know that here, you don't need to hide, you are safe and we will help protect you from any harm, even though we know that you can protect yourself."

Alice's eyes went cloudy and I squeezed Bella's hand as I was pulled into the vision.

**BPOV**

Edward squeezed my hand as Alice's eyes went cloudy and they both froze.

Edward snarled and Jasper was immediately to Alice's side as Edward pulled me unto his lap. Clasping his arms around my waist, he mumbled, "mine".

**Chapter 3: **

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella into my lap and wound my arms around her waist "mine" I whispered angrily.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

_Son what happened?_ Carlisle thought towards me.

"Alice, what happened" Jasper asked as Alice stared at me and Bella.

"Edward, what did she see?" Bella said looking back at me.

I looked only at Bella as I spoke, "The shape shifters found out that we have another member in our family and they are calling a meeting." Everyone in my family took in an un-necessary breath, "They want to meet you and be sure that you won't kill any humans. But most of all they want to see that you and assure that we weren't the ones to change you. They believe that you are one of us, a vampire."

"What would be so wrong with that" she asked her face full of confusion.

"The reason we are 'allowed' to live here for long periods of time, in peace with the shape shifters is because we made a treaty with them almost 1 hundred years ago. The treaty says they stay on their land we stay on ours. We only eat animals and don't change anyone else and they don't attack." I paused, then yelled, "But they already broke the treaty, that day that I found you that stupid mutt was on our land!" I was growling furiously, "He was trying to kill you, he was going to eat you!" I was trembling from the rage I felt. That idiot was on our land trying to eat my Bella, my Kitten.

Jasper stood up and was next to me in a second, he put his hands on my shoulders and calmed me down, but it wasn't working very well, I was still ranting, "I will kill the bastard that hurt you, he will regret being born. And then so he knows pain I will make sure to kill one of his stupid brothers too."

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled at me from my lap. I looked at her and she was furious, maybe she would help me. "You will not, and I repeat, will not kill anyone! We will go and talk to them and show them what I am, but you will not go out for revenge just because of what that stupid wolf did." She said looking at me straight in the eye.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"No Edward you can't please promise me that you won't please!" she was frantic.

_Edward this goes deeper than you just getting hurt. She feels guilt, responsibility, hope, dread; she's scared Edward, like flipping out scared. _– Jasper thought

"Kitten, what's wrong?" I asked now forgetting my rant and becoming scared as well. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She looked at me then turned into Bubbles. I held her more gently as I picked her up in my hands to hold her near my face, "Kitten?"

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bubbles (Bella)**_

_**Edward, I'm so sorry. But please promise me you won't hurt the wolves.**_

_Kitten your wish is my command. But will you tell me why, why can't I hurt them?_

_**Because I think I know one of them. Or used to from a long time ago. **_

"WHAT!" I yelled. She whimpered and cowered in my hands. She jumped away from me and landed on the floor in front of Carlisle. Jasper sent calming waives toward me, as I pinched my nose. I took a few calming breaths, "When?" I whispered.

_**When I was 10 up until I was 15, before I changed for the first time. He was my dad's best friend's son.**_

_Was he your… boyfriends? _I growled lightly

Her eyes widened _**NO! We were just friends. He wanted more but I told him I didn't. Then he got mad and never spoke to me again.**_

I took a deep breath, "At least," _Was he a shape shifter back then._

_**I don't know. When he got mad he was shaking, but I'm not sure if he was beginning his transformation or fighting his urge to transform. **_

I was about to blow a gasket, how could this be. How could my kitten be such a danger magnet? _Is there anything else I should know? _

_**Umm… that's all you have to say?**_

_Well what do you want me to get mad? I mean yeah I snarled but not because you were associated with one of those mutts, but because… you could have been hurt Isabella. He could have lost control and shifted right next to you. It could have killed you. _I fell to my knees. She came over to me and licked my cheek.

_**Thank you for caring so much Edward. But I don't think he would have ever hurt me on purpose or on accident. He said he loved me, even though I didn't love him back.**_

_But that is why he could have hurt you. His desires for you could have over written his self control. Not to mention they never have much control in the first place._

_**Thank you my dear vampire bat for caring so much for me. Thank you for loving me so much. Thank you for you care and all you're worrying. I love you, my dear vampire bat. But I can take care of myself and right now we have to make sure that we don't start World War Three.**_

_I only want to keep you safe. My dear kitten I'm afraid that if we go and that wolf recognizes you that he will over react thin we changed you and try to take you away from me. I can't lose you either Isabella, I can't. _

She turned back into her human form and pulled me to her. I rested my head on hers and held her tightly.

"Someone wana explain?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"Yeah" I said pulling Bella with me to our seat. "Bella used to know one of the wolves, who wanted to have a relationship with her but she said no and that's the last time they spoke. I got mad because I thought that he had hurt her or tried to…" I looked at Bella who looked at me sternly, "or could have." She smiled up at me. "I am afraid that if that wolf is still around he may recognize her and try to take her away from me. I can't let them take her from me." I closed my eyes and hugged her closely. I started to feel the venom in my eyes sting slightly. "I can't lose me Bella, she's mine," I finished like a stubborn child.

Bella giggled lightly, "Good because you are mine and only mine," she said planning a small kiss on my lips.

Emmett and Jasper had their mouths hanging open, Alice and Rose were wide eyed and Esme and Carlisle were just stunned.

"So what are we going to do," Carlisle asked, breaking out of the chock first as the others quickly followed.

"If they don't see her, they will think we are keeping her form them," Rose began

"…but if they do see her she may be put in the line of fire." Jasper added

"And we know you can take care of yourself Bella by really," Alice continued

"Why should you be put in danger on purpose?" Esme finished.

"Well I think we should vote." Bella said proudly, "All for letting them come here and start a war that can reach the ears of the… of the…"she was unable to continue.

"Reach Italy," Jasper put in, "then we will be fighting a two front war."

Bella was looking down at her lap, I was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, "Or we meet with them and try to get them to understand that she is not a vampire and will never be one because she is stronger, faster, and more beautiful than one." I kissed Bella's hair as I finished speaking.

I earned some evil looks from my brothers and father who were getting some pretty nasty looks form their wives.

I turned my face into Bella's neck, hiding my smile.

"I won't put you guys in danger of…**them**… we will meet with the wolves, or I will go alone. But the ones from Italy are not to know that I am here." Bella said firmly.

My head snapped up to look at her, "You aren't going anywhere alone,"

"I'm down," Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"I will fight by my family," Rose said looking directly at Bella.

"I don't like any option, but Bella's is more …" Jasper began before Alice interrupted, "Were in."

Carlisle looked at Esme, "Anyone goes after one of us, they go after all of us," he said never leaving her eyes.

We all nodded and went to change, and prepare while Carlisle made the call.

I carried Bella up on my room. Alice quickly dropped off some clothes for her. "I'll let you shower and change," I said taking some clothes from my closet and heading off to one of the other bathrooms.

- - - - Time skip - - - -

When I returned Bella was brushing her hair. "Need some help beautiful?"

She smiled and handed me the brush. I began brushing it our lightly.

I could hear Jasper and Alice getting ready, in their room on the third floor. I heard Emmett and Rose doing the same in their room on the other side of the house on the same floor.

Esme and was getting ready in her and Carlisle's room on the second floor. Carlisle was walking to his office on the same floor.

Everyone paused their actions, we heard Carlisle pick up and dial the phone. "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. May I speak to the present Alpha," We were all too far to hear the other side of the conversation, "… Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen… We want to meet…Yes in a few moments is fine… Yes my entire family will be present… Yes the new member of our family will be with us… I know where that is…See you soon." Carlisle hung up the phone and walked back to Esme.

I looked at Bella who had tears in her eyes, "What is it kitten?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back sitting her on the couch and kneeling down in front of her.

"What if the guy I used to know tries to hurt you guys? Or what if they don't believe me? What if I turn into Bellatrix and they attack us!" she was getting hysterical.

"Shh… Kitten, it's all right. I will know the moment that they think of trying to hurt us. If they don't believe you I will know, and if you turn into Bellatrix then I will hug you and kiss you and I won't let you hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it." I paused, "Why are you so afraid of turning into Bellatrix?"

"Because I have control in all my other forms, but since Bellatrix was trained and forced to fight for over one hundred years. Later she was my last form of defense, my life line if you will." She responded looking down at her lap.

"Bella you need not be afraid, you are not alone." I said kissing her lightly, then pulling her to me as we left my room.

- - - - Time skip - - - -

We were all weighting for the wolves near the boundary line. I realized Bella's sent was strong here; I would have to ask her later. Carlisle Jasper and Emmett were in front, while I stood a few feet back with Bella, my sisters and my mom.

I felt Bella stiffen. Then moments later I heard them, and their thoughts.

_It smells like that mountain lion that stupid vamp didn't let me finish – Beta _

_They smell totally gross but at least with a scent like that they can't hide very easily – Alpha _

There were ten wolves, they stopped out of sight and we felt and heard someone phase into their human form, the Alpha.

Carlisle stepped forward a little, "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen"

"Hello I'm Sam the pack Alpha" he said as the wolves arranged themselves behind him. "We understand that you have a new member in your coven,"

"Yes, there is a new member in our family. But if I may introduce everyone first; Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Edward"

"Nice to see you all," Sam responded still weighting his true purpose.

I stepped forward, "I don't mean to be rude but I must ask have all the present pack members eaten recently?"

_Why the fuck is that important? _"Yes everyone has, may I ask why that is relevant?" Sam responded

"It is important because the new member of our family smells quite appetizing and one of your pack members has already tried to eat her." I said trying to keep calm.

I heard a loud roar come from a very large russet wolf, **the** wolf. I snarled "Apparently he is present"

Bella grabbed at my arm, keeping me rooted in place. **The wolf** went to phase into his human form and came running back.

"Edward, saw one of your wolves trying to eat on our land," Jasper put in.

"That was a mishap, it was just a stupid cat," **the** wolf said.

Bella's grip on me tightened, painfully and Jasper felt panic radiate from Bella. I immediately turned my back to the wolves and had Bella crushed to me chest.

"What's wrong?" I whispered too low for the wolves to hear.

"It's him," she whispered back.

I froze, "Shit" I muttered.

"It wasn't a stupid cat, if you had let your mind decipherer what you smell instead of your stomach then maybe you would have seen it was not just a cat," Rose spat

"Hey Kitten, you think you can change into Bell?" I said still holding her.

She nodded into my chest before stepping back a little and changing into Bell. I kept my hand on her, not wanting to be away from her.

I heard the inhale of the ten wolves, my family was on alert.

_**Edward, I'm scared.**_Bell thought toward me.

_Its okay my love. They will not hurt you. If they think of it I will get you out of here._ I though back to her putting myself in front of her and the wolves. "As you see my mate is a shape shifter,"

"That's the same stupid cat that I almost ate, but he stopped me!" **the wolf **exclaimed.

"She is not a stupid cat," I snarled back, getting into a crouch.

_**Edward, you promised not to fight.**_ Bell immediately thought towards me. I growled once more as I stood up.

_I know, I'm sorry._ I thought bringing my hand to rest on her head. She nuzzled it and purred lightly. I couldn't help but smile.

"So what happens to the treaty now?" Sam asked still staring at Bell.

"Your boys and you promise not to try to eat my love and it will remain intact," I responded.

My family agreed, but the wolves looked hesitant.

_She smells good,_ one of the wolves thought.

I growled and crouched down again,

Sam looked back at his boys, he took a deep breath and looked back at us, "Thank you for not starting the war. It will never happen again," he was about to turn to leave when Bell nuzzled my back.

"Oh, um, one more thing." He turned to look at me as I looked over at **the wolf, **"What is your Beta's name?"

"Why?" Sam responded, on the defensive again.

"Because he may know my mate," I said Bella sent her thoughts toward me _**Thank you my dear vampire bat.**_

"My name is Jacob Black but it is impossible for your mate to know me, I was born over three hundred years ago, along with most of the present pack members," **the wolf**, Jacob responded.

"Exactly, my mate was born here in Forks over three hundred years ago," I responded, _Bella, can you change into your human form. Don't worry, I won't let them near you__**…**__ unless you so wish it. _I thought towards her as she looked at Jacob.

Shifted into her human form, "Hey Jake," She said hesitantly.

"Isabella," he said, his eyes popping out of his head. _How can she be alive, she looks so young? Isabella, how can she be here now… him he must have done something to her. I'll kill him!_

"You're wrong," I said, "None of us were even born when she began changing. But you were, and you left to be the mutt that you are."

He growled, "Stay out of my head bloodsucker!"

"Stop!" Bella said shacking with fear in her eyes.

I was immediately at her side, "It's okay Kitten, we aren't going to fight. We are just having a heated discussion. Please Kitten don't forget that you are in control. She can only come out and play when you allow it, and you don't what her to play right now. You don't want any of us to play and we won't. But please remember you are in charge no matter what you look like." I was holding her against my chest, I could feel the stares of the wolves and the axious looks of our family.

"Edward, get her home." Carlisle said as Jasper whispered something to him

I nodded and lifted her into my arms, "Its okay Kitten. We're going home." I began running home, wanting to get her away from the others and the wolves as fast as my feet would go.

We got back to the house and I immediately ran up to my room. I set Bella down on the couch and went to grab some blankets, but she whimpered.

"What is it kitten?" I asked a little frantic myself.

"Don't leave me," she whispered/whimpered.

I pulled her back into my arms as I went to get her some blankets. After some difficult maneuvers I had her wrapped in two blankets and lying down with me on my couch. She curled u into me and I held her as she slept.

The others returned, and I heard them as their silent questions,

_Edward is she okay? _– Esme

_I'll need to evaluate her in the morning_ – Carlisle

_I will be on the lookout for anything_ –Alice

_She was freaking out, how can she have so much control_ – Jasper

_Bella was really bent out of shape when they were about to fight. You better take care of her_ –Emmett

_We will protect our family no matter what_ –Rose

- - - - Time skip - - - -

"Good Morning Kitten," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning," she whispered

"How are you feeling?" I asked pulling away slightly

"Better," she said as she moved towards me.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how do you have so much control over your emotions. Last night Jasper said that your emotions were so dominant that you shouldn't have been able to fight it mush less control it." I said

"Well my transformations began when I was young, and they were tied to my emotions. They still are but I can 'force' a transformation. But if I get really sad I will still turn into Bubbles, or if I'm really happy I'll turn into Becky. However when I'm in a tense atmosphere, I will want to change into Bellatrix, and then I can lose control." She said looking away from me.

"Bella, how can you control something that strong?" I asked remembering the feelings that radiated off of her last night.

"Edward I've never been able to control it so much, just last night when I heard your voice… it was the only thing stopping me from changing because whenever I hear your voice, I want to turn into Becky." She finished in a whisper.

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. She smiled at me as we both pulled away panting.

"You must have superb control," I whispered, my voice husky.

She giggled, as she pulled me up with her. "Come on, I'm hungry" she said as she pulled me after her like a puppy, too bad I didn't mind.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and were met by Alice, "Hey guys"

"Hey Alice," Bella responded heading for the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

Bella turned to face me, "Can everyone come down here please?" in an instant everyone was standing around us, "Okay, I'm hungry, but in order for me to remain healthy I need to balance a diet of human food, cat food, and well carnivorous cat food" she said shyly.

"So you hunt!" Emmett exclaimed.

She giggled, "Yeah, I eat human food two days a week. Cat food one day a week and deer or other animals," she said winking at me, "two days a week."

"So you and I are going hunting?" I asked, anxiety clouding my mind.

"Yes, you can drink their blood and I can eat their meat," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Jasper began laughing hysterically, probably due to the fact that I was about seconds from having an anxiety attack. "It's not funny," I said through gritted teeth as everyone looked at Jasper as though he were crazy.

"What's not funny?" Bella asked form beside me.

"He….is….having…an….anxiety attack," Jasper said trying to control his hysterical laughter

"Not having," I growled, "Close to having," I murmured the last part

"Why?" Bella asked anxiously, and Jasper just laughed harder.

"Because, what if you get hurt while hunting" I said looking at the floor.

"I won't" she said making me look at her.

"How do you know?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"Because you will be with me," she said into me neck.

The ladies awed as the guys murmured whipped.

The girls growled, and humfed out of the room.

I chuckled lightly as Bella walked out the door and turned into nine foot tall lioness, _**This is Buttercup.**_ I heard in my mind as it echoed in the minds of my family.

_**Lets go! **_She said running into the forest behind the house.

* * *

Let me know if you like where this story is headed and please continue to review, and I will continue to update. BUT I promise long chapters every time.

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	4. Chapter 4 Illness?

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in like ever, especially after promising to update like once a week. I totally forgot about finals and family stuff. But I'm back now and I will be updating as quickly as I can type. However if you want me to update a specific story faster go to my profile and vote on the poll. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**P.S.S. Check out Unwritten and Rolling Love. **

* * *

**Ages:**

Bella – 425

Carlisle – 344

Edward – 218

Esme – 108

Alice – 184

Jasper – 226

Rose – 106

Emmett – 103

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

* * *

**EPOV**

"So you and I are going hunting?" I asked, anxiety clouding my mind.

"Yes, you can drink their blood and I can eat their meat," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Jasper began laughing hysterically, probably due to the fact that I was about seconds from having an anxiety attack. "It's not funny," I said through gritted teeth as everyone looked at Jasper as though he were crazy.

"What's not funny?" Bella asked form beside me.

"He….is….having…an….anxiety attack," Jasper said trying to control his hysterical laughter

"Not having," I growled, "Close to having," I murmured the last part

"Why?" Bella asked anxiously, and Jasper just laughed harder.

"Because, what if you get hurt while hunting" I said looking at the floor.

"I won't" she said making me look at her.

"How do you know?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"Because you will be with me," she said into me neck.

The ladies awed as the guys murmured whipped.

The girls growled, and humfed out of the room.

I chuckled lightly as Bella walked out the door and turned into nine foot tall lioness, _**This is Buttercup.**_ I heard in my mind as it echoed in the minds of my family.

_**Lets go! **_She said running into the forest behind the house.

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

We ran for a few miles just enjoying ourselves. We got near the boundary at one point and I remembered about her scent being strong here last night.

"Kitten, why was your scent strong here, last night?" I said as we turned to head south.

_**O… um my dad's old house is near here. I bought it, and it's where I've been living.**_

_You've been living there … alone?_

_**Yeah, I'm used to it. For the three hundred and seven years I have been alone. I have come across other vampires, fairies, pixies, shape shifters, werewolves, witches and wizards. You name it I've seen it. But through all of that, I have been alone. There were times when I didn't know if I was going to live, and times when I didn't want to live anymore. The other day, when you stopped Jake from eating me, I thought that for sure I was done for. But I wasn't, you saved me Edward, and for that I owe you my life.**_

_No Bella, you owe me nothing… you are the love of my life. You know as well as I that when a vampire mates he or she mates for life. _I was about to continue but she interrupted.

_**The same goes for shape shifters. **_

_Really?_

She giggled, _**Yes, really. And I think I have already found my mate. **_

_May I ask who that is?_

_**Well, he loves cats, he is tall maybe 6 foot 2 inches. Old fashioned handsome, and immortal. And his is my dear vampire bat.**_

_I love you kitten._

She purred as she nuzzled into my hand which I had placed on the side of her face, while she stood on the ground and I stood on the low branch of a tree.

"Lets hunt kitten" I said as I pet her once more.

She nodded, and turned her face towards the sky, listening. I did the same.

_**No lions today, okay?**_

"That's fine Kitten, there are actually three deer about five hundred yards South-East "

She nodded her head, _**How do you want to do this?**_

_How about we kill all three first so that we don't have to go looking for them again later. I will drain them and you can eat them after. Is that okay with you?_

_**Perfect. **_Then she licked me and took off to come back around so that we had them cornered between us.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

We were on our way back home, I held a sleeping Becky in my arms. She had been to full to run back, not to mention that she was still tired from the emotional roller coaster which she had been on since she met my family, or reunited with some.

We arrived back at the house and I took her up to my room.

I lay her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, then went to take a shower.

_You should get a bed… if she is going to stay, she will need a bed.-_Alice told me through her mind.

_Tomorrow were going back to school so I want to warn you that you will need to keep control of your temper… a lot of guys will be looking at her, and a lot of girls will want to be her. –_Jasper added

I signed as I dried myself a little and pulled on my boxers and pants. I was about to pull on my shirt when I heard "Edward?"

It was my Kitten, she was awake.

I ran back into my room, "I'm right here Kitten," I said as she sat up and her eyes grew wide. I panicked I crouched into my hunting position. I scanned the room as I moved myself in front of her. I sniffed the air but found nothing. I turned to look at her once more and saw she was fighting a smile. I straightened up "What's wrong? Why do you want to laugh? And why were you scared?"

She busted out laughing, "Nothing is wrong I just didn't know where you were, and I'm laughing because of your reaction, and I'm not scared….I'm um…"

"Your what Kitten?" I was getting frantic.

"um…" she wasn't looking at me.

I pulled her chin up to look at her, "What is it my Bella? You can tell me anything."

"I'm in shock" she whispered as she blushed.

"What? Why?" now I was just confused

"Well you're not wear a shirt and your still a little wet and your hair is still damp…" she was turning a very beautiful red.

I started chuckling, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You have seen me without a shirt already. Plus I am nothing compared to you."

She blushed even more if it was possible. I chuckled as I went back to the bathroom and got my shirt. I went back into my room.

"Bella… can I talk to you about something…" I asked looking at the floor.

"Sure Edward, what's up?" she pated the space next to her on the couch.

"Well um… you said you would move in here with us right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to impose."

"No Bella it wouldn't be imposing. You would have your own room and everything, but um… I was wondering if you would like me to get a bed for my room, so that you don't have to be on the couch… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable though…and I know that we've said we love each other … but I don't want to rush you… or myself…" I was rambling and I was about to continue but thankfully she stopped me.

"I would love to pick out a bed for your room Edward." She said as she kissed my cheek. "After school alright with you?"

I nodded my head, and was sure that I had the goofiest grin on my face.

She giggled as she went to the bathroom for a shower. I ran down stairs and made her some pancakes and eggs. I poured her some orange juice and put some butter on a piece of toast. I put it all on a tray and then returned to my room… all while ignoring my families snickers, aw's, jokes about playing with my food, and lovely remarks on being a prude.

As I opened the door to my room from the hallway, Bella opened the one from the bathroom. Her eyes it up from as she saw the tray.

"Is that for me my dear vampire bat?" She asked as she came over to me.

"Well yes it is my dear Kitten," I led her to the couch and put the tray in her lap, "You eat, I'll help you brush your hair," I said as I took the brush she had in her hands.

"Thank you Edward," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"You're welcome love,"

I heard three thuds come from down stairs and I winced as I heard the profanities coming from the three other males in this house.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

We arrived at school in the Rose's convertible, Alice's Porsche and Bella's Camaro. To say head turned is an understatement.

We had let the ladies do the driving but convinced them to let us help them out. When I stepped out of Bella's car guys tempers flared and girls jealousy spiked. I fought hard to restrain the urge to growl.

Jasper and Emmett chuckled, muttering something about how 'now he gets what it feels like'

I put my arm around Bella's waist; I took a deep breath as I pressed my nose into her hair, "So help me Kitten, if any of these guys bother you… just let me know."

She giggled, "I can take care of myself but thank you for caring."

I chuckled, "Please if you could hear what the girls are thinking you would probably be ten feet tall,"

She froze.

**BPOV**

He chuckled, "Please if you could hear what the girls are thinking you would probably be ten feet tall,"

I froze, how the hell can girls be looking at him, thinking about him… I guess that's how he feels. They need to learn quick that he is mine. I know just how to show it.

**EPOV**

My entire family gave me deathly glares. Bella turned to look at me and had a smirk on her face. "How bout we show them just how unavailable we both are?"

"What?" I was so confused, but relieved. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and I understood immediately. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. My family was snickering, everyone else was jealous, angry, and I could hear happy thoughts from two people… hum… Ben and Angela.

I pulled her to my and crushed my lips to hers. We kissed for the second time… but I finally understood Emmett and Rose's problem with keeping their hands off of each other.

When we pulled away the entire school had their mouths open… including my family… and Bella and I were panting, struggling to breathe.

We continued to walk into the school with my family behind us.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I wanted to be with my angel.

"Bella would it be okay with you if I switched my schedule to match yours?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria to meet with my family.

She blushed a deep red, "I was going to ask the same thing."

I chuckled as I opened the door for her. Everyone stopped talking…wonderful.

We went to the lunch line and each got a slice of pizza.

We went to sit with my family…her old table forgotten.

She was just picking at her food not really eating it. I knew she had eaten a lot last night but still.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" I asked as she continued to play with her food. She shrugged, "Look at me Kitten," I said raising her chin so I could look at her face, "Kitten!" her eyes were a weird blue with red swirls. I pulled her up from her seat and lead her out of the cafeteria towards her car. I felt my family following us… but there was nobody else around. Before getting to the car her legs gave out. "Bella?" I caught her in my arms and forgot about the car…my family…or if someone was around to see us…I ran faster than I had ever ran…even when I had found her as Bell in the forest.

I made it home in record time, "CARLISLE!" I screamed even though I knew that it wasn't necessary.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room. He saw Bella in my arms and dropped his coffee cup, "Take her to my office" he said going to get his medical bag.

As I lay Bella down as carefully as I could; I heard the three cars arrive, none with a heartbeat, and knew my siblings were home. But I blocked them and Esme out; I didn't want to hear their thoughts. Not right now.

Carlisle was at my side beginning they check up. _Son I'm so sorry, but you need to get out. _

"NO! no, no, no, no, no!" I said/ snarled.

He sighed, "Emmett, Jasper get him out of here please" Carlisle said trying to push me towards the door.

My brothers had the door open in second and were pulling me out of the room. I snarled and growled but they wouldn't let me go. I snapped at them but then Rose was on my back helping to restrain me. Jasper was trying to calm me but that only made me madder. The love of my life was unconscious and they were taking me away from her.

"LET ME GO!" I snarled at them but they only held me tighter. I began seeing red and I knew that my eyes were black.

They pulled me down the stairs; I realized Esme and Alice silently sobbing at the display before them. But I couldn't care less about the pain that Jasper felt radiating off of them or the fear that radiated from everyone around me. I had to get back to my Bella.

I began thrashing again trying to force them into the walls to shake them off but they wouldn't let me go. I realized there were horrible snarls and growls coming from my brothers, they were pissed that I was making this harder for Rose, Alice, and Esme.

I reared back landing on my back on top of Rose. I quickly stood up but Jasper and Emmett still had me. I snapped at them again and I was faintly aware of Alice and Esme helping Rose up.

All that I could think was that my Bella needed me why wouldn't they let me go.

**Carlisle's POV**

When I saw Bella in Edward arms I knew something was wrong, very, very wrong.

As I kicked Edward out of my office I felt horrible but it had to be done. I could hear the commotion down stairs but I ignored it.

I examined Bella like I used to over 300 years ago. There were no outer wounds, and there didn't seem to be interior bleeding.

As I lifted her eyelids to check her eyes and I saw something I had never seen. Her eyes were a swirl of red and blue. As if the purple pigment in her eyes had come apart from itself.

How was this possible? What the hell could have happened for this to occur? I was used to things around here being weird but how this had happened to her was a question I didn't know how to answer, much less how to solve it.

**EPOV**

I was thrashing against my brothers but I began to feel odd…as if the energy I had was draining from me. I could hear my family around me but their snarls, as well as mine, and their voices began to sound far off. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts about Bella's eyes but he seemed to be getting farther.

The last thing I remember before darkness over took me was my mother's voice screaming for Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Esme scream my name and as I ran down the stairs all the thrashing and snarling suddenly stopped.

I reached the bottom and saw Edward being picked up by his brothers, he had collapsed. "Put him on the couch," I said as I went to get a few things from my medical bag. "Esme, Alice, go upstairs with Bella. Let me know if anything changes with her."

I began to look over my son. Physically he seemed fine. I lifted his eye lids and was found with a sight similar to Bella's, they were a swirl of yellow and green. I was shocked.

I looked up towards my office, toward Bella, and then back down at the couch, towards Edward.

"Get him upstairs, and put him on the couch in my office," I said in a strangled voice.

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper gave me worried looks as they carried him up. I followed them thinking how this can be.

Esme came over to me immediately as I stepped into my office. Jasper held Alice and Emmett held Rose; everyone was worried and I didn't have to ask Jasper to be sure.

I took a deep breath, "They both seem to be suffering from the same… illness. They seem to have no outer or inner injuries. Both sets of eyes are…swirled with color. Bella's blue and red, Edward's yellow and green. I don't know why or how. But I promise to do my best to find out." I finished in a strangled voice. For the first time in my 344 years, I was uncertain of myself and my abilities as a doctor.

"I need to check everyone's eyes. We need to see in any of us are…sick" I said as I looked at Esme's.

The others formed a line of two by two, none wanting to be away from their mate. Esme stayed by my side.

None of the others had anything 'different' in their eyes. I looked in a mirror and neither did I.

"Okay, so were all fine. So what did Bella and Edward do that none of us have done in the past three days?"

Everyone was quite, "They went hunting, none of us have gone since then." Alice said from behind me.

"That has to be it Carlisle we have all done everything else." Jasper added.

We all agreed. "Alright I will take a blood test from Bella and do a full work up, and see what is going on." I said as I prepared a syringe and a vile. "If anyone would like to leave, do so now," I said as I tied a band around Bella's upper arm, and began to look for a vein.

Everyone stayed while I took the blood, and nobody as much as flinched to the smell; our love for her and Edward overrode all blood lust.

**BPOV**

When Edward asked me if it was alright with me if he would match his scheduled to mine, I was ecstatic. I had been thinking about doing the same thing.

When we walked into the cafeteria I began to feel as if everything was getting distant. I was no longer hungry, so I just played with my food.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" I heard my vampire bat say to me. But I felt to week to answer so I just shrugged.

He put his hand under my chin, lifting it to make me look at him "Look at me Kitten," I saw shock cover his face, "Kitten!"

He pulled me up from my seat and led me out to the parking lot. I began feeling worse. It was as if he wasn't even there next to me. It seemed so distant. Then I felt my legs give out and Edwards hands lifting me.

I can't be sure but right before the darkness took over i may have hear him scream my name.

"Bella?"

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**Carlisle's POV**

After doing a full scan on Bella's blood I was able to find an abnormality.

"Can everyone come up here please?" I asked as I finished working. It had been ten hours since Edward and Bella had gone unconscious. Nobody had gone hunting, and everyone had stayed within yelling distance of the house.

"Okay it seems that they may have eaten an animal carrying a very strong strain of pneumonic plague," I explained to the others. "If we can feed them some clean animal blood it should drive the disease from their bodies,"

Everyone just stared at me, "How are we supposed to know if the animal's blood is clean." Jasper asked.

"We have to test it. We will have to ask them where they ate those animals and let the wolves know to stay away from the area. Maybe we can just start a fire to get rid of the infection." I said as I prepped test kits.

"Okay, I will remain here and make sure their conditions stay stable. Esme if you could please call the wolf pack and let them know the situation so that they can refrain from hunting until this is sorted out. Emmett, Rose bring back one animal from the South, and one from the West. Alice and Jasper do the same from the East and North. Check if they are infected by putting a few drops of blood in these test kits, the reaction should have occurred if it is going to by the time you return." They all agreed and went to work.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

After a five successful phone calls, three hang ups, and one dropped call the wolves were informed of the situation.

Alice and Jasper returned in two hours, the animal from the North was clean but the one from the East was infected. We strained the blood from the uninfected deer and prepared to feed it equally to Edward and Bella. But before we did that we began a fire to burn the infected animal. As it began to burn Rose and Emmett returned, their animal from the West was clean and the one from the South was also infected. We added their infected animal to the fire and went to drain the blood from the other.

When we had all the blood drained from both uninfected animals we put endotracheal tubes into both Edward and Bella's throats to fed then intravenously.

We gave them Edward three fourths ( ¾ ) of the blood and mixed the last fourth( ¼ ) in with an IV bag for Bella.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

Five minutes later I checked their eyes and Edward's were already almost back to normal. Bella's eyes were still a mix of red and blue.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

I fell into the darkness and I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I felt people around me but I couldn't move or speak.

I felt something going into my throat and I wanted it out but I couldn't tell them no.

When I felt the blood flowing through whatever was in my throat. It felt good.

**BPOV**

I felt like if I was in a sea of black.

I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

I tried to move my arms or legs, but couldn't.

I even tried to shift my form, but it hurt to try.

I was aware of the tube that was stuck down my throat and the liquid that was pushed through it.

I began to feel a little better, but I still couldn't do anything.

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been fifteen minutes since we had given them 'food' and Edward's hands were beginning to move.

His eyes were just about normal and we knew that he would come too soon. But Bella's condition had not improved since the first few minutes.

Edward began to groan "…Bel…la…Bel…la…"

"She's going to be alright Edward," Esme said trying to sooth him as he began thrashing a little.

**EPOV**

I began to move my toes and fingers. I knew I would be able to move and speak soon. When I tried the only thing I could do was say Bella's name and even then it was only mumbled.

I was aware of someone trying to sooth me… Esme?

Yes when I heard her voice I knew it was her, "She's going to be alright Edward," she was trying to make me feel at ease. But I could already begin to hear everyone's thoughts.

I was getting better by the second but she had only improved slightly. She Needed me. I had to help her. I began fighting the darkness. And soon I could move my hands and legs.

However, I was aware of my brothers holding me down.

"Stop, I have to get up. My Kitten needs me," I mumbled clearer than before.

"Then calm down and let your venom take care of you. It is getting rid of the infection." Carlisle chided.

I huffed, "Fine," and I still fought a little, against my brothers, but mostly my fight was within.

After five minutes I was _allowed _to sit up. A few seconds after I was _allowed_ to hold my loves hand. My eyes were normal and so was everything else.

"Why hasn't she gotten better? She was ill before you and you were administrated the 'treatment' at the same time." Carlisle said more to himself than to me.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

I thought for what seemed like a long time, but when I looked up at the click it had only been thirty minutes.

"What did you guys give her?" I finally asked once everyone had left the room.

"We gave her some blood mixed in with IV fluids, since she digested her meal we thought that would be best," Carlisle said coming back into the room.

It had been almost ten hours since Bella had fallen ill. Her improvement had been minor but it hadn't changed for almost an hour now. While I had fallen ill for four hours and a half, of which the last hour and a half were technically recovery.

I thought for a few minutes and as Carlisle moved to the door I remember out conversation just yesterday:

- - - - - - - **Begin** **Flash Back** - - - - - - -

Bella turned to face me, "Can everyone come down here please?" in an instant everyone was standing around us, "Okay, I'm hungry, but in order for me to remain healthy I need to balance a diet of human food, cat food, and well carnivorous cat food" she said shyly.

"So you hunt!" Emmett exclaimed.

She giggled, "Yeah, I eat human food two days a week. Cat food one day a week and deer or other animals," she said winking at me, "two days a week."

- - - - - - - **End** **Flash Back** - - - - - - -

"Carlisle!" I almost yelled.

"What is it Edward?" he asked as he turned back to face me.

"Carlisle, what is my diet?" I asked trying to get him to see what I'm thinking about.

"Blood…animal blood" he responded looking confused.

"And what is Bella's?" I asked hoping he would remember.

"Human food, and cat food" He responded just as quickly as he had before.

"What kind of cat food Carlisle?" I asked looking at my Kitten once more. "What does my Kitten need in order to sustain herself completely?"

Carlisle stared at me, then turned to look at Bella, "Of course, _cat_ food,"

He ran out of the room and a few seconds later I heard the blender. Ewe…he must have been blending the cat food into a liquid. I could hear my thoughts of disgust echoed in the minds of my family.

Carlisle returned and fed Bella through the tube once more.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

He waited for thirty minutes, then went to check her eyes.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle!" Edward all but yelled.

"What is it Edward?" I asked looking back at him.

"Carlisle, what is my diet?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Blood…animal blood" I responded confused as to why or how this was relative.

"And what is Bella's?" he continued.

"Human food, and cat food" I responded again just as quickly as before.

"What kind of cat food Carlisle?" He looked towards Bella once more "What does my Kitten need in order to sustain herself completely?"

I stared at Edward before turning to Bella, then it hit me, "Of course, _cat_ food," she needed cat food, not wild cat food, but house cat food. She had told us yesterday she lived off of both along with human food. The blood and IV cover two of the bases but not all three.

I ran down stairs and filled the blender with the cat food Esme had bought earlier today. Then I took it upstairs and fed it to Bella though the tube we had put in before.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

It had been thirty minutes since I had given her what we hoped to be the final part of her cure.

I returned upstairs to check her eyes…

* * *

Hey everyone like I said before I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this story which I will continue to update as soon as I can. **Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

**

* * *

****AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I had a little writers block bur I'm back. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**P.S.S. Check out Unwritten and Rolling Love. **

* * *

**Ages:**

Bella – 425

Carlisle – 344

Edward – 218

Esme – 108

Alice – 184

Jasper – 226

Rose – 106

Emmett – 103

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle!" Edward all but yelled.

"What is it Edward?" I asked looking back at him.

"Carlisle, what is my diet?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Blood…animal blood" I responded confused as to why or how this was relative.

"And what is Bella's?" he continued.

"Human food, and cat food" I responded again just as quickly as before.

"What kind of cat food Carlisle?" He looked towards Bella once more "What does my Kitten need in order to sustain herself completely?"

I stared at Edward before turning to Bella, then it hit me, "Of course, _cat_ food," she needed cat food, not wild cat food, but house cat food. She had told us yesterday she lived off of both along with human food. The blood and IV cover two of the bases but not all three.

I ran down stairs and filled the blender with the cat food Esme had bought earlier today. Then I took it upstairs and fed it to Bella though the tube we had put in before.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

It had been thirty minutes since I had given her what we hoped to be the final part of her cure.

I returned upstairs to check her eyes…

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle's POV**

I went up stairs and Bella was still knocked out.

I took a light and walked across the room to check her eyes.

I was aware of the fact that Edward had not left her side for a single second.

And the rest of the family had followed me in.

I lifted her eye lids….

.

.

.

(Author's Note: Man I am just being cruel…lol)

.

.

.

…I had to do a double take.

They were back to normal.

"Bella…little one can you hear me?" She was still not responding.

**EPOV**

Carlisle checked her eyes and they back to normal! I was so relieved that I forgot to pay attention t his thoughts.

"Bella…little one can you hear me?" He was asking her, but she wasn't responding.

I pushed him aside, "Bella…Kitten…Please wake up kitten…please…" I pleaded for who knows how long. I was aware of my family coming into the room but all that mattered was Bella, my Kitten.

"Ed…" Alice started before freezing…I was pulled into her vision…my kitten's eyes opening and her arms wrapping around me.

"When Alice?" I exclaimed.

"A few minutes," she said happily as she ushered everyone but Carlisle from the room.

"Bella… I'm here my love…please open those wonderful eyes of yours… please Bella…open your eyes…for me" and as the last words left my mouth she stirred

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"I'm here my love" I answered her pushing her back on the bed. "You need to stay down baby, Carlisle needs to check you." I sat on the side of the bed. Carlisle chuckled and went around to the other side.

I stared at my Kitten's eyes oblivious to Carlisle and his thoughts.

"Alright…well you seem fine, but I want you to take it easy. Let Edward do everything that he can for you… that includes killing your meals, carrying you so you don't walk… um pretty much everything. I will only be for a few days at most. Now you need to eat at least one carnivorous animal, blood and all," he said giving me a pointed look, "then some kitten food, and some human food, healthy human food." Carlisle finished looking at Bella.

"Okay…how long was I out?"

"Almost ten hours," Carlisle responded. Her eyes widened, "I'll leave you two alone, but Bella must take it easy, the infection took a greater toll on her body."

"Don't worry Carlisle, my Kitten won't have to lift a finger." I said kissing her forehead.

She blushed a wonderful red, as Carlisle chuckled and left us alone. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. She snuggled into my chest, then she began to cry.

I panicked, why was she crying? Did I do something? Why was my kitten crying?

I held her tightly as I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap. She tuned into Bubbles and my silent heart broke.

[_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bubbles (Bella)]**_

_Baby please tell me what I can do to help you._

_**I was so scared Eddie, I was so scared.**_

_I know Kitten, I got sick too. _

_**WHAT! **_She looked up at me with eyes as big as baseballs, _**Are you okay?**_

_I'm fine love, I was only sick for like seven hours. But I know what you mean… I was terrified that I wouldn't wake up. _

_**That's what I was scared of. What if I didn't wake up and never saw you again. I love you so much Eddie. I was so scared that I would never see you again. I could hear your voice sometimes. And I wanted to wake up I really did. I even tried but I couldn't Eddie I couldn't wake up!**_

_It's fine my love. You are awake now and that's all that matters. _

She turned back into to Bella but stayed in my lap. "Thank you Eddie"

"For what?" I asked as I heard the sharp intake of breath from six people.

"For being so wonderful and making me feel better, I love you Eddie." As Bella spoke I heard six footsteps run up the stairs, and all of a sudden my entire family is in the room.

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions as I kissed Bella. "I love you to Kitten,"

"Eddie?" Emmett asked.

Bella pulled away from me and turned a deep red.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I yelled at him.

"But she did!" he yelled back pointing at Bella.

I thought about it, I hadn't noticed it. But I liked it when she called me Eddie. It made me feel…fuzzy inside.

"Only my Kitten can call me that," I said as I pulled her back to me.

The guys scoffed while the girls awed… wow so predictable. I buried my face in Bella's neck and hide from my family.

She patted my head and I smiled as I gently kissed her collar bone.

"Take her hunting," Carlisle said shaking his head.

I gave my brothers evil looks then I picked Bella up as she turned into Becky and took her out into the forest.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

I ran until I smelled a bear.

[_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Becky (Bella)]**_

_Is bear all right for you my love._

_**Yes Eddie, bear if fine thank you.**_

_Can you turn into someone bigger and wait for me here?_

_**Ha-ha, of course. **_Then she turned into Bell.

_I'll be right back my love._

**BPOV**

I waited for about five minutes when I heard someone coming from behind me. I instantly turned into Babeete.

I growled and crouched into a defensive stance, but I knew that if it came to a fight I would lose, I was still weak.

One of the wolves came out from the forest. I knew that if they didn't see who I was I would sure be killed.

I whined slightly and it paused for a second.

_I'm coming Kitten, hold your own. I'll be there in a few seconds._

_**Hurry Eddie, please I don't think can hold my own, I feel so weak Edward. Help me.**_

Then he was in front of me, "Back off, now!" he exclaimed.

**EPOV**

I got a call from Alice saying I had to get to Bella and that the family was on their way. I pulled the bear onto my shoulders and when I smelled the stench of wolf I let it fall and went to my love. I could hear the desperation in her voice. She was too weak to fight.

"Back off, now!" I exclaimed.

_What are you doing? That cat is huge, and it's mine!_ He growled loudly.

"That cat is my mate!" I yelled back as I heard my family's thoughts.

_Bella is going to faint Edward, _-Alice

I immediately forgot about the wolf and turned to see Bella's eyes closing as she began to fall. I went to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

_Bella, Kitten?_

I heard the wolf take a few steps back as Carlisle came to my side and the others got into defensive crouches around us.

"She'll be fine Edward, just talk to her," Alice said from behind me.

_Bella, I'm here. Your family is here and nothing is going to happen to you okay. _

I looked at my Kitten when I remembered the bear. "Rose, Esme can you two bring me the bear that I dropped about one hundred meters back?" I heard them say they would.

In a minute they dropped the bear next to me.

I ripped of a small peace.

_Kitten, I have your bear. If you eat it all I will kiss you all night long. If you want I will feed you your bear, and you cat food and your human food._

She stirred a little.

_**Is that a promise Eddie?**_

I chuckled, "Of course," she sat up a little

_**Can I lay my head on your lap while you feed me?**_

I sat on the forest floor and pulled the bear closer. She lay her head in my lap lazily. I knew she wasn't feeling well but I didn't like this at all. I picked up the peace of the bear I had already ripped off and fed it to he. She chewed slowly, but at least she was eating.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked over at Carlisle and signaled for him to explain. I continued to feed my Kitten her meal.

_So who is this?_

_**This is Babeete…Thank you so much Edward, this I really good.**_

_Your welcome love. Now shush and eat._

I could hear Carlisle explaining, but I was focusing on my Kitten.

**Carlisle's POV**

I explained to Paul, the wolf, what was going on. He felt bad for almost attacking, but would let the others know it was his fault.

He left as Edward continued to slowly feed Bella her bear.

We all stayed and watched as he fed her with nothing but love in his eyes. At one point we all felt like we were intruding so we just turned away from them but watched the forest.

**EPOV**

I was almost done feeding my Kitten, when I realized my family had their backs turned to us, giving us privacy and protection.

_**Hey think we could go home so I can finally tell everyone all my powers?**_

_Of course my love, _

"Hey think we can all get home so Bella can talk to us and tell us a little more about herself?" I asked my family as Bella licked the Bear blood from my fingers.

They all agreed and began to slowly head home.

Bella turned from Babeete to Bella and I picked her up and carried her home.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

When we arrived everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

I sat on the last empty love seat with Bella in my lap.

"Okay so I told you guys I would tell you what my powers were. Carlisle I think you know of a few," She began.

"Yes, of three other than your transformations," Carlisle responded.

"I'm guessing telepathy, mental shield and fast healing." Bella said.

"Exactly," Carlisle responded.

"Okay so I heal really fast, usually, and I have a mental shield that allows me to protect my mind from intruders. The telepathy allows me to hear others thoughts and others to hear mine."

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

We all laughed at him, but these were powers we had seen. I wonder what other powers she has.

"I also have a physical shield, and a 'powers' shield" she used air quotes around the word 'powers'. "That's why I can block Alice's visions and Jasper's empath powers. And the newest I have which I haven't used much…" she stopped hesitating on whether or not to tell us.

"What is it love?" I asked

_**I can create and manipulate fire. **_

My eyes widened, "Really?" I asked.

She nodded, and I noticed everyone staring at us.

_**I'm scared they won't like me if I tell them. What if they make me leave. **_

_No, and if that were to happen they would have to deal with me leaving. _I said growling a little.

She looked up at me and hugged me. I held her tightly, to me. "Tell them,"

She snuggled into me before speaking into my chest, "I can create and manipulate fire."

Everyone froze, but I could hear their minds.

_I guess Isabella is all grown up _– Esme

_Wow, if the Volturi saw her now, they would run for the hills _- Carlisle

_That's is awesome _- Alice

_AWSOME! I wonder if she can make a ball of fire… or a circle and then let me jump through the center _- Emmett

_Awww, poor thing she must be so scared _- Rosalie

_She is so afraid of our reactions, but that is truly awesome. _– Jasper

_Love, I'm betting you aren't looking into their minds._

_**No I'm not.**_

"Will every one please voice their opinions so that my Bella isn't afraid of your reactions anymore?" I told everyone as they remained silent.

They all snapped back into reality and praised her, which caused her to keep her face snuggled into my shirt as it turned a beautiful red.

I chuckled, "Hey Esme, could you make something for Bella to eat?"

"Of course dear," Esme said as she and Rosalie got up to go to the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper got a clue and went to the den to play video games.

Carlisle gave us a smile and went to his office.

_Edward?_

_**Yes, Kitten.**_

_Does this…change things?_

She sounded so insecure, _**Baby this changes nothing, I love you for who you are. I love you, I love all your cat forms, and I love all your powers. I love your blush. I love you Isabella. **_

_I love you too, Eddie. _

She looked up at me and kissed me. I pulled her closer, if that was possible, and held her tightly.

I don't know for how long we kissed, all I know is that when we finally pulled apart we were both breathing hard. Her eyes were smoldering, and I bet mine were black with lust.

Wait I was feeling lust, desire, angst. I hadn't felt like this, ever. Not even when I was human. Wow I knew that love was intense, but shit I never knew it would be this strong.

"Damn! Looks like Eddies getting some action tonight!" Emmett yelled from behind us.

Bella squealed and turned to look at my family as I turned as well.

"Don't call him Eddie, Emmy" Bella said taking my hand, and I smiled as I put my other arm around her.

"HEY!" Emmett exclaimed at the nickname.

Everyone laughed at both him and Bella's come back.

I looked over at Rosalie's hands, and saw a plate full of food.

"Oh, I'll take that." I said motioning for the plate. Rose looked at me and hesitantly gave it to me. I got the fork Esme was handing Bella.

Since Bella was still sitting in my lap and had her feet up on the couch I set the pleat on her lap and began to feed her. The girls 'aww'ed then looked pointedly at their husbands.

They guys shrank back and gave me dirty looks, as Bella once more turned red, but ate without a word.

_Do you like your food love?_

_**Yes it's delicious. **_"Thanks Esme. Thanks Rose." She added out loud. Then loaned slightly as she ate the peace of steak I fed her.

_Wow, this must taste really good._

_**Yea it does, how'd you guess? **_She moaned lightly again. I noticed the Emmet was about to say something.

"Go away Emmett, you to Jasper" the girls smiled at me and pushed their husbands away.

Bella gave me a questioning look, _Love, you have been, umm…moaning at the taste of the food._

She turned a bright red, again, _**Are you serious?**_

I chuckled, _Yes love, but don't worry, the guys are not going to make fun of you. If they do they deal with me. _

_**Eddie, I love you so much. Thank you, but I can handle a little teasing. **_

"I know, but I don't like it" I said like a small child as I gave her the last bite of human food.

She giggled lightly as she chewed._** You don't have to like it.**_

She yawned, a cute little yawn that sounded like a soft meow.

"You need to sleep," I said picking her up with one arm as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I got her plate with my other hand and set it in the kitchen. I put both arms around her as I carried her up stairs. She was asleep before I got all the way up the stairs.

I opened my door and remembered that we never went shopping for a bed. I sighed as I set Bella down on the couch but she wouldn't let me go.

"Stay" she mumbled.

"I will but you need a blanket, I'll be right back." I said unwrapping her legs from my waist and her arms from my neck.

I grabbed I blanket from the hallway closet and went back into my room. I pulled my Bella to me as I lay down with her and covered her with the blanket. She snuggled into my chest and slept.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

_Edward, Bella needs to eat some cat food, as a cat. _– Carlisle said to me through his mind.

"I know," I whispered back knowing he would be paying attention, "But she was dead on her feet."

_That's fine just make sure you do that before going to look for a bed_ – Carlisle responded.

I knew that if I could blush I would be. I mean I knew Carlisle and Esme knew but, after today's kiss…ing, I knew that I wanted Bella in a way I have never wanted anyone.

I knew that I wanted to fulfill all the fantasies I had ever heard in the minds of women who have thought of me as attractive.

But I wanted to carry out those fantasies with Bella. I wanted her body against me, without any fabric between us.

Damn, and Carlisle and Esme, along with everyone else in this house probably, knew!

Yeah if I could blush I would be blushing more than Bella.

_Edward, no offense but all the lust and embarrassment coming from you are giving me a headache. _– Jasper thought towards me.

"Sorry" I whispered back. I heard him laugh lightly, but a murmur interrupted my concentration.

It was Bella, she started moving around, a lot. Her murmurs were unclear, but she looked like if she was about to cry.

She was having a night mare.

I had to wake her up, "Bella…Isabella…Wake up love…it's just a dream baby…please wake up…" I tried to wake her for five minutes but I wasn't having any luck.

I kissed her softly, and it finally did the trick. She jumped awake, and searched for my eyes. She grabbed my shirt in her tiny hands and pulled herself into me, and sobbed.

I held her as she cried and I was aware if my family frozen on the floors below.

_It's all right love…let it out… I'm here._

She just cried, harder onto my shirt.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_**Kind of. **_

_I'll listen, if you're willing to open up. If not I don't mind, I'll just hold you as long as you need me to. _

_**I…I want to tell you. **_

_I'm all ears, or brain or is it mind?_ I said trying to lighten the situation a little.

She gave me a single giggle but continued to cry.

_**I was dreaming, again. I always have the same nightmare. But I hadn't had it since I meat you. **_

_What happens in your nightmare?_

_**I'm back with them…the Vol…Vol..**_

_I know who you mean you don't have to say it._

_**But I'm tired of being afraid of the name, even the people. With my powers they are no match for me. **_

_Then don't be afraid, plus I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you from anything any anyone that wants to hurt you. _I let her go and pulled her under me, pressing my body to hers and keeping all my weight on my arms that her on either side of her.

_**You make me feel safe. **_She thought as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_Good, now tell me about your night mare. _

She looked at me, _**I'm back with them, the Vol…tu...ri…and they are chasing me after **_

All of a sudden there was a loud bang on my door, Bella squealed and pulled me closer.

"Open the dam door Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I pulled Bella up from the couch with me, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I put my arms around her waist. I walked over to the door and opened it only to be faced with a very, very angry Emmett. I put my hands back around Bella.

"What the hell did you do to my baby sister?" he was infuriated.

"I didn't do anything" I said walking back to the couch and sitting with Bella curled up into me.

Emmett came closer but I was reading him mind; _I need to get Bella from him. _

I snarled louder than ever, "Don't you dare!" I curled my body around Bella and she clung to me tighter.

Emmett snarled back and tried to het at Bella's arm, but I used my faster than the usual vampire speed to get Bella's hand and press them into my chest. She didn't fight me, but tugged on my shirt, pulling me closer.

Emmett got madder and growled loudly.

Jasper and Carlisle came into the room and restrained him.

I whined lightly as I snuggled my face into Bella's neck.

She was still crying, but now she was plain out sobbing…

_Did you hear his thoughts?_ I was dreading the answer.

**Yes, I don't want him to take me away from you. I want to stay with you. Don't let him take me away from you. Don't let him take me away from you. Don't let him take me away from you. Don't let him take me away from you,**

"Shhh" _I have you Kitten, I won't let anyone take you from me. It's okay Isabella. I have you baby, I will keep you safe._

She stopped repeating her mantra but continued to sob into my shirt.

By now everyone was in my room looking from a fuming Emmett to me and Bella.

"Emmett calm down," Esme ordered.

He was about to protest, but Rose stepped in, "Now Emmett!"

_Bella will you do me a favor and not listen to anyone's thoughts, unless I talk to you, though our mind. I don't know how bad it will be, and you don't need to hear their misunderstanding minds._

_**Okay, but only because they might want to take me from you.**_

_Okay love. _I kissed her neck and looked back up at my family, but I didn't uncurl my body from around Bella's or loosen my hold on her, neither did she.

"Now, that we are all calm do you want to explain why you are growling at your brother?" Esme asked Emmett.

"He made my baby sister cry." Emmett said louder than necessary.

"She's the oldest mythical creature in this house!" Alice yelled at him.

"But when she froze, she stopped aging at a younger age than you and Rose." Emmett yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Carlisle called out firmly, without yelling.

Both Alice and Emmett shut up.

"Now, Edward would you mind explaining what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I looked away from my family and to Bella once more. I kissed Bella's neck then her hair, and then looked back up at my family.

"I. Did. Not. Make. My. Bella. Cry," I spat through gritted teeth, while glaring at Emmett.

Bella began rubbing circles on my chest, knowing I was pissed off at Emmett for scaring her.

I let a low growl that sounded like meow escape me lips, earning me a pointed look from Esme.

"My Bella had a nightmare. I woke her up and she was upset. Then she was about to tell me what her nightmare was, but that oaf interrupted," I finished pointedly looking at Emmett.

Emmett looked at me with wide eyes, but I decided to continue.

"I had just promised her I wouldn't let anyone separate us, and this idiot comes in thinking of one thing, 'Get Bella away from Edward.' She can read minds to remember! She was already shaken and he made her freak out, more!" I was snarling again, but I was aware of Bella's calming circles on my chest.

"Edward… Bella" Emmett began but I was too pissed off to listen.

"Shut up and get out of our room Emmett," I said turning my face back into Bella's neck and snuggling into her as she snuggled into my chest.

I heard everyone leave, but all I cared about was my Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

I heard my baby sister crying I had to protect her.

I went up stairs and banged on Edward's door, "Open the dam door Edward!" Emmett yelled.

He opened the door with Bella wrapped around him, and I lost it. "What the hell did you do to my baby sister?"

"I didn't do anything" he said turning his back on me and sitting with my baby sister curled into him.

He was holding her by force. I need to get Bella from him_. _

He snarled louder than I'd ever heard , "Don't you dare!" he curled his body around Bell. All I could only see her legs crossed Indian style on his lap and her arms around his neck. I had to get her arm.

He saw my thoughts and covered her with his body.

It pissed me off. I growled menacingly.

Jasper and Carlisle came into the room and restrained me.

He whined lightly as he snuggled my baby sister's neck.

She was still crying, but now she was plain out sobbing…

"Shhh" he said to her. Damn he's the one who made her cry.

By now everyone was in the room looking from me to Edward and Bella.

"Emmett calm down," Esme ordered.

I was about to protest, but Rose stepped in, "Now Emmett!"

I shut my mouth, for the time being.

He kissed her neck and looked back up at our family, how could he kiss her when he was making her cry so much.

"Now, that we are all calm do you want to explain why you are growling at your brother?" Esme asked me.

"He made my baby sister cry." I said, probably louder than necessary.

"She's the oldest mythical creature in this house!" Alice yelled at me.

"But when she froze, she stopped aging at a younger age than you and Rose." I defensively yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Carlisle called out firmly, without yelling.

Both Alice and I shut up.

"Now, Edward would you mind explaining what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

He looked away from us and kissed her again… twice, then finally looked back at us.

"I. Did. Not. Make. My. Bella. Cry," he spat through gritted teeth, while glaring at me.

Then he freaken moans!

"My Bella had a nightmare. I woke her up and she was upset. Then she was about to tell me what her nightmare was, but that oaf interrupted," he finished pointedly looking at me.

I looked at him with wide eyes, but that didn't make sense.

"I had just promised her I wouldn't let anyone separate us, and this idiot comes in thinking of one thing, 'Get Bella away from Edward.' She can read minds to remember! She was already shaken and he made her freak out, more!" he was snarling again.

"Edward… Bella" I began trying to apologize.

"Shut up and get out of our room Emmett," He said turning back into Bella's neck and snuggling into her.

.

I felt so bad.

.

I had made my little sister cry.

.

I was disgusted with myself.

.

How could I make my baby sister cry?

.

I knew Jasper was trying to make me feel better, and Rose was talking to me but, I just left.

.

I walked slowly, aware of nobody following me.

.

I hate myself…

* * *

Hey everyone like I said before I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was stuck but now as you can see I'm not.

I hope you all enjoy this story which I will continue to update as soon as I can.

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is chapter six… for the next chapter I was thinking of doing a quick overview of what has happened so far. If that is something that anyone would be interested in let me know so I know how detailed to make it. BUT have no fear the next chapter will also continue the story. Also with all the flow moving so quickly I have decided this is the last chapter that will be this long. BUT it doesn't mean the following chapters won't still be long, just not 5000 words a piece, maybe 3000-4000 words. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else. _

_

* * *

_Lasttime**: Emmett's POV**

"My Bella had a nightmare. I woke her up and she was upset. Then she was about to tell me what her nightmare was, but that oaf interrupted," Edward finished pointedly looking at me.

I looked at him with wide eyes, but that didn't make sense.

"I had just promised her I wouldn't let anyone separate us, and this idiot comes in thinking of one thing, 'Get Bella away from Edward.' She can read minds to remember! She was already shaken and he made her freak out, more!" he was snarling again.

"Edward… Bella" I began trying to apologize.

"Shut up and get out of our room Emmett," He said turning back into Bella's neck and snuggling into her.

I felt so bad.

I had made my little sister cry.

I was disgusted with myself.

How could I make my baby sister cry?

I knew Jasper was trying to make me feel better, and Rose was talking to me but, I just left.

I walked slowly, aware of nobody following me.

I hate myself…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

I heard Emmett leave the house, he was beating himself up. I knew that I had been harsh, but I couldn't leave my Kitten.

I had to wait for her to be alright.

She slept soundly in my arms for hours.

Rose was getting worried about Emmett and asked Alice to look for him.

I was pulled into a vision…

_Emmett was standing by the border he was looking at it longingly. I could see two wolves in the cover of the forest, watching him. _

_He was just staring at the river between the two lands._ But what made Alice fall to her knees was his face, _His face was a mask of nothingness. He looked empty, for once my brother looked like what we were…dead. _

I tightened my hold on Bella, knowing I had to go to my brother, I knew this was my fault.

"Esme" I called quietly, she came into the room, "Watch over my Bella, I will return with my brother." I said kissing my Kitten's forehead and running out the door.

I ran as fast as I could toward the border. When I found him he was in the exact position as he had been in the vision.

"Emmett?" he didn't turn to look at me, but I know he heard me, I could hear his thoughts, and I knew I had gone too far,

_I should just go over there, they will kill me. I should die for what I did, she is supposed to be safe in our home and I scared her. _– Emmett

"Em… I was wrong… I was mad but not at you…well a little bit at you but not mostly. She was telling me her story Em, I was rattled. I love her and yet I know so little about her that it breaks my heart when she isn't sure if she should open up to me or not. She was about to tell me what they would do to her, she was about to tell me her nightmares that were once reality and I was fuming with rage that I hadn't been there to protect her. Given I wasn't alive and all that, but still. I was so angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry Em I truly am." I was trying to get closer to him without him really noticing.

_But I'm her big brother… or I was until I hurt her. I'm was supposed to be someone who could watch over her…someone who she could trust…how can you bare to look at me after what I did…you should be ripping me apart. You should be pushing me over there. – _Emmett

"Em I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" I was yelling directly into his ear. He turned to look at me. "I'F SHE WAKES UP AND YOUR NOT HOME SHE IS GOING TO BLAME HERSELF AND THEN SHE WILL FREAK OUT EVEN MORE THAN SHE DID EARLYER AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" I saw recognition pass though his mind. "She'll miss you Emmy"

The thoughts of the wolves were those of teenagers at the cinema watching an action movie, waiting for the fight to begin.

"She'll miss me?" Emmett whispered.

"Of course she will, because she will remember what happened and will thank you for your chivalry and apologize for her behavior." I said

"Why would she apologize to me? But I'm the one at fault?"

"No one was is at fault for anything but she will feel horrible for her actions; you know how much she loves you, not as much as she loves me but still…" I chuckled a little.

He looked at me, then at the river then towards the wolves, he then turned back to me "Then what the fuck are we doing here, let's get you back to her and me back in the house."

I laughed and ran after him as he ran back to the house, and the wolves grumbled about there being no fight.

We got back to the house and I heard whimpering…

"Shit…" I ran as fast as I could I would have broken through the front door but Alice had seen and was holding it open.

I ran up to my Kitten and pulled her to me as Esme was more than happy for the help. "I'm here my love,"

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **_

_**Where were you, I was afraid that you didn't want me anymore. **_

_My love I only left to have a little brotherly time, _

_**OMG Emmett must hate me! I made you made at him!**_

I couldn't help it I laughed…hard.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she said sadly

"…Emmett…" I said through my laughter.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly as he came to the door way.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Bella repeated desolately

Emmett looked at her, then at me and growled, "Dude what's up?"

"She…she…did…what…I said she would" I said controlling my chuckles.

Bella still looked confused and Emmett was no longer angry but now confused.

"Emmett…" Bella began, "I'm sorry for…" but she was interrupted

"NO, I mean no, you have nothing to be sorry for…Edward explained…like he said no one is at fault, it was an accident," Emmett said pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Her eyes watered as she hugged him back, "Thank you Emmy"

_Edward, the cat food – _Carlisle thought towards me.

"Oh… um sorry for to interrupt but Kitten, you need to turn into one of you wonderful kitties so you can finish your treatment, then we need to find you a bed, the couch is not a proper place for a queen to sleep." I said smiling at her sheepishly, since Emmett's thoughts had gone straight to the gutter.

_Haha you just want your queen on all fours –_Emmett

_**He's not the only one that can read minds big brother. **_I heard my Kitten's voice in my brother's mind as his eyes grew to the size of basketballs.

I couldn't help but laugh. My Kitten joined me before turning into Bailey, and jumping into my hands.

I carried her downstairs to the kitchen. I got some house cat food and headed into the living room where I set her on my chest as I lay down and began to give her small spoonfuls of cat food.

Again the expected reactions of my family members followed.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

When I finished feeding my beautiful Bailey she changed back to Bella and took a shower in my room as I took one in the guest room.

When I went back down stairs to wait for her I found Alice at the foot of the stairs.

"Can I please go with you guys?" she was trying the puppy eyes.

"Alice." I said sternly.

"But…" she began as Jasper walked into the room.

"Alice, ever think they just want some time together?" Jasper interfered giving me a look and thinking _you_ _owe_ _me_.

"But he doesn't share her!" Alice squealed.

"That's because people aren't shared," Bella said as she descended the stairs.

I knew that my jaw had dropped open, but I didn't care. She was wearing brown cargo pants that rode low on her hips, she had a yellow shirt that went down in a v-neck, her chest which I had just noticed filled the shirt completely, and if that would have been it then maybe there wouldn't be venom dripping from my mouth. But no she was wearing six inch heels that made her legs look a mile long. (pictures on profile)

"Thanks for the out fit Alice," Bella added as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked towards me and blushed deeply.

I didn't even have a chance to blink when Alice was pinned between the wall and Jasper's body. They started moaning and groaning, alerting the rest of the family.

Next thing I know everyone is in the hallway staring between Alice and Jasper and Bella and me.

"Um…kids?" Carlisle said clearing his throat loudly.

They broke apart breathing deeply, Jasper's eyes were pitch black and as he breathed I saw it… his nostrils flared he closed his eyes and breathed in his body turned toward my Kitten and my temper flared.

I slammed him into the wall and growled, "This isn't who you are" Emmett was in front of my Kitten growling menacingly.

Alice was calming her husband as Rose took over restraining him.

"We're going shopping, we'll be back in a few hour…" I said as I pulled Bella close to me.

"Please don't worry about this… I'm just sorry to cause so much pain." Bella said as she kept her face pressed into my chest.

_**Get me out of here Edward. Please. I … I'm so sorry.**_

_This is nothing love. Please don't blame yourself, or anyone… I don't think anyone is at fault. My brother had a moment of weakness, it has happened to all of us._

_**WHAT! I know it isn't his fault… I know how appetizing I seem. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry.**_

I pulled her out and towards my Volvo.

The car ride was silent, and I knew she was blaming herself thinking I was angry at my brother.

"Kitten?" I said taking her hand in mine. She turned to look at me for the first time since we had gotten into the car. "I'm not mad. Not at you, not at my brother, you know that right?"

"How… how can you not be mad at me? I made you get into a fight with your brother!" She almost yelled through the new sobs that escaped her.

"Because, you can't help how you smell. Plus if anyone is to blame it's me" I shot back. I knew I was frowning because I knew it was true.

"What? How the hell are you at fault?" she asked shocked and confused.

"Well…"crap now I was going to have to tell her what I was feeling when she came down the dam stairs.

Bella sensed my hesitation, "Edward? Why would you be to blame?"

I sighed, we had gotten to Port Angeles, but neither made a move to get out of the car.

I turned in my seat to face her, "Isabella, my Bella…when you came down the stairs looking rather… um… sexy, my thoughts and feeling were anything but gentlemanly. I wanted to…I guess attack you, but not from blood lust, just…

shit…just lust." I finished looking down at my lap.

"You wanted to attack me from lust…as in…ow!" she exclaimed understanding what I had meant. I could feel her body temperature rising. I knew she was blushing.

Then I began to smell something…sweet. It was faint and not to strong but it was there. I looked up to look at her, confusion in my face.

She looked at me as I sniffed the air greedily, that sweet smell was addictive. But I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I closed my eyes and sniffed again, it had gotten a little stronger, I couldn't help but moan.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and my eyes snapped open, Bella was blushing more than I had ever seen, she was redder than any red I had ever seen, and her eyes were wide.

"Kitten…what is that?" I asked taking another sniff but forcing myself to keep my eyes open and on hers. I succeeded but not enough to stop my eyelids from fluttering slightly.

Her eyes grew even wider and her eyes turned down to her lap for an infinitesimal second before returning to look into mine. Had I not been a vampire I would not have seen it, but I was, and I did.

I leaned in slightly and angled my face down towards her lap but kept my eyes locked with hers, and sniffed the air greedily. The sweet wonderful smell was stronger. My head shot up in realization.

That sweet smell was from my Bella, she was…excited, this in turn made me very excited.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "Bella, is that wonderful scent from you?" I said placing my hand on her upper thigh.

She looked down at my hand and stared at it for a moment before mumbling, "yeah…"

I pulled her face up gently before locking my eyes onto hers again. "You don't know how happy that makes me," then I kissed her. I pulled her into my lap and straddled my lap as I pulled her into my body wanting her to know what she did to me. She gasped into my mouth as her inner thigh met my very hard, not so little friend.

We kissed until she had to breathe but my lips didn't leave her body. I kissed down her jaw to her collar bone then back up to her ear. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was beating faster than normal. I nipped at her ear and she groaned pulling my lips to hers. I ground my hips into her as she pulled my lower lip between her teeth and growled, in a purr.

I knew that this was improper; we had to stop before we both regretted anything. This of course made me think, was she as inexperienced in this as I? Was she as pure as I was? Was she a 425 year old virgin? If she was, was I, the 218 year old virgin going to change that?

I pulled away from her, but kept my forehead against hers. We stared at each other while we calmed our breathing, then the wonderful moment was broken by my dam phone.

"what?" I asked huskily

"Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah" I replied my voice almost back to normal knowing he would kill me if he knew what we had just done.

He sighed, "I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing, because I'm actually in a good mood. The wolves called they want a meeting and they also informed me that they have found and killed all infected animals."

"Thanks Carlisle, we'll be home in a few hours. What time is the meeting?" I asked avoiding the first half of what he had said.

"At 3 in the afternoon, and we'll talk later about the sleeping arrangements," then he hung up.

I sighed, "Come on lets pick a bed and then go somewhere to talk," I said pulling her with me as I got out of my Volvo.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

After hours of looking around for hours, we found the perfect king sized bed that could be delivered later today.

We bought everything that we needed and put in the trunk of the car. We still had two and a half hours before we had to be at the meeting so we decided to drop the car off at home and take a run.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

We had just reached my meadow and my Kitten's reaction to its beauty made me the happiest man on earth. She spent twenty minutes straight admiring it.

I knew we had to talk and I knew that it may not end well.

"Isabella?" I said

"What is it Edward?" she said sitting next to me.

I took a deep breath, "I love you, and when I'm away from you I feel empty. I want you all for me and I want to be by your side for as long as you'll have me. And by what happened earlier in the car you know that my attraction to you is both physical and emotional."

She interrupted me then, "I love you too, but what happened earlier almost went too far…I've never had a boyfriend and I've never felt this way about anyone, hell before today I had never been kissed."

Now it was my turn to interrupt, "I know what you mean Kitten, I've kissed someone before, but not really willingly, and this is all new for me too. I guess I just want to make sure we do things right. I don't want what could have happened earlier to be a mistake or a regret I want it to be on our wedding night and I want it to be perfect."

"Edward are you… are you asking me…?" she was mumbling

I couldn't help but chuckle, "No my sweet Kitten, if I were asking I would not beat around the bush, but just because I'm not asking now it doesn't mean I won't in the near future. But I guess for now I guess I am asking if you will go steady with me," I finished in a rush, hoping she would accept.

She giggled as she pulled my arms to wrap around her waist as she took their place in my lap, "I would love to go steady with you, Eddy."

Then she leaned in and kissed me, it was different than earlier. It was softer, more loving. I pulled her to me but it wasn't forceful. My hands were in her hips and her were in my hair. She moaned slightly which caused me to growl. We pulled away, again breathless.

She grew silent on our way back home to meet with the others.

I stopped us before we arrived, "Kitten, what is it?"

She blushed, "It's just, you said you'd kissed someone before and…"

"Tanya kissed me I didn't really kiss her back just let her finish before telling her I wasn't interested, "I explained

"huh? Ow! It doesn't matter it's just I was wondering if you'd ever been… intimate before." She was a bright pink and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Kitten," I said forcing her to lock her eyes with mine, "I have never been with anyone, and I have never wanted to up until now. I'm a 218 year old virgin."

Then she began giggling like crazy, "It lookes like the 425 year old virgin is hooking up with the 218 year old virgin."

I chuckled as I picked her up, "Come on lets go before we get into trouble,"

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

As we waited for the wolves Bella began to doze off.

_Kitten?_

_**Yes Eddy?**_

_Sleep. _Then I pulled her into my lap as I sat on a tree top.

The wolves arrived a few minutes later. Some gave me odd looks as I sat in the tree with my sleeping mate in my arms, but nobody said anything aloud.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted

"Hi," Sam responded looking up towards where I sat.

"Thank you for taking care of the infected animals, it means a great deal to us that you helped." Carlisle said truly thankful.

"You're welcome, are they all right?" Sam asked finally looking at Carlisle with real concern. The images of what Paul had seen ran through the mind(s) of the pack. Jacob, Bella's old friend, gave a soft whine.

"We're all right now, but my Bella was tired. Yet she insisted in being present." I responded from where I sat low enough to not wake my sleeping love but loud enough for them to hear.

Understanding passed through the pack.

Suddenly Jasper's head shot up to me, he was feeling fear, panic, and so much pain. My Bella began to whimper. Emmett was beside me in the next second along with Carlisle.

Alice and Rose where trying to sooth Jasper, while Esme was frozen in place.

"Kitten?" I whispered knowing I had to wake her up.

"Bella?" Emmett said in a whimper.

"Little one, wake up…your safe here…please wake up little one…" Carlisle was pleading.

I rocked her as I tried to wake her, "Kitten, wake up my sweet Bella please let me help you please."

"You can call my Emmy all you want just wake up, please little sister wake up…" Emmett added.

She continued to whimper, only getting louder. She began to thrash around but I held her tight. Then she let out a scream…the pain behind it made Esme, and in turn Jasper, crumble.

She woke with the scream and Tried to get out of my grasp. "Kitten, it's me Edward, your safe Kitten…your safe."

She stopped and looked up at me, then she turned into Bubbles and sobbed.

I held her tightly as Carlisle looked pained to leave her side, but he had to go to Esme.

Emmett stayed beside me whispering to her that anyone who wanted to hurt her would have to get passed her big brother, and that it would be impossible to do so.

Alice was trying to comfort Jasper who was finally gaining control of himself and Rose was helping him stand.

After Jasper was in control he helped Esme regain her composure. Emmett jumped down to be with Rose, but I could hear everyone's worry for my Kitten. I jumped down next to them but kept her cradled in my hands.

She was still crying, but she was beginning to shiver. "Shit Emmett help me with my shirt," he looked at me confused but I just gave him a pointed look at my Kitten. He understood but opted for holding her while I took of my own shirt.

The problem was that as soon as she was out of my hands she was sobbing again and trying to get to me. Emmett was panicking…knowing it wasn't about him, just about her needing to be with me right now.

I cursed as I ripped of my shirt and raped her in it before quickly cradling her into my chest. She calmed considerable and snuggled into my shirt, and into me.

I held her close and petted her…there was nothing else I could do.

I sighed as I heard someone whimper…but it wasn't someone from my family. My head along with those of my family shot up to look at our observers.

The wolves…we had all forgot about the wolves.

Their thoughts, which I had apparently tuned out, where of worry concern and pity. I growled loudly causing my Kitten to pause her cries and look up at me.

They wolves took a step back; they had probably taken a few steps forward trying to figure out how to help.

My family was around me in an instant…all in their hunting crouches. Jasper was snarling…feeling what I was hearing. They pitied her, but knew nothing about her.

_**What is it Edward?**_ Bubbles whispered into my mind.

_Are you okay? _I let my eyes lock with hers.

_**I'll be okay…I had a nightmare. I'll tell you and the others about it when we get home. But Why are Jasper and you growling and why is everyone all defensive?**_

_The wolves feel pity but don't know you. The feel worry for us but hate my kind. They try to eat you one day and then you're sick…so all of a sudden you're weak._

_**It doesn't matter. How about you finish the meeting, I want to go home. **_

_No problem love. _"Can we get back to business please?" I asked aloud.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes what did you want to ask?" _She wants to go back to the house huh?_ I shook my head, _Then why?_

_**I want to go home Carlisle, not the house…home. **_I heard in the mind of my father, his eyes lit up and quickly turned from his spot to my right and gave my Kitten a kiss on her forehead.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um Jacob wanted to know if he and Isabella could talk, but maybe that should wait."

I could hear his hesitation in stating why they were here. I looked over at Jacob, his thoughts were of my Bella. He wanted her away from me. He **wanted** her like I did, except not from love just lust.

I growled as Bella placed a paw on my cheek. I calmed immediately. My eyes left the wolves and were back on my Kitten.

_**Carlisle, will you please tell him that if he has something to say he can say in front of all of you, or not at all. **_I heard in Carlisle's mind from my Bella. He nodded and began speaking. "Bella would like me to speak on her behalf. She says that if you have something to say to her that you may say it in front of us" he motioned to my family and continued, "or not at all."

The wolves were trying to figure out how he knew this when she hadn't spoken.

But Jacob went into the brush and changed into human form.

"Bells is it really you?" he asked.

She cringed, _**Tell him it's Bella. And yeah, it's me, Isabella Swan. **_She told Carlisle.

"She says, It's Bella and yeah it's me, Isabella Swan." Carlisle stated a little annoyed at the wolves informality.

Jacob growled lightly, "Fine, Bella. When did you become …a cat?"

_**Interview over, he has no right to give a dam about how I am what I am. Edward take me home please. **_This time the thought was echoed throughout my family.

"Bella would like to leave. If you need anything call first." Carlisle responded icily to the wolves, then took Esme's hand and we all turned our backs to the wolves at the same time. We ran home as I went up to get my Kitten a blanket. I entered my room and noticed that our bed had been delivered, and someone had it made already.

I went back down stairs with Bella still as Bubbles in my hands.

_**Thank you for caring so much when um I woke up.**_

"Your part of this family," Rose began.

"We got your back," Emmett added flexing his muscles.

_**As you noticed I was tired, Edward and I had been having a very serious conversation, and it got me thinking. It sort of influenced my thoughts and I had a nightmare. **_

She was projecting her thoughts to all of us. I held her closer to me as I ran my fingers through her fur.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Esme asked hoping to be of some sort of help.

_**Yeah. In my dream we were happy. Edward had just…**_ but her thoughts cut off.

She turned in my hands to look at me, then I heard her only speaking to me…_**Um…I think I have to explain our earlier conversation for them to understand my dream…but are you okay with that?**_

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared n my face. _Of course love. In this family secrets aren't kept for long. Plus Alice probably knows already and the others think they know. _

_**I love you Eddy. **_

_I love you my Kitten. _

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

Also I've started the next chapter.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	7. Chapter 7: Accepting Love

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I have been getting more reviews. Which I love! But if I could get more I would so love you guys. Also I'm so sorry that I can't update faster but I do the best that I can. So this chapter is really about the Cullen's accepting what will happen in Edward and Bella's relationship. REVIWES are my vest friends so leave them for me. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else. _

* * *

Last time:** Edward's POV**

_**.**_

_**Thank you for caring so much when um I woke up.**_

"Your part of this family," Rose began.

"We got your back," Emmett added flexing his muscles.

_**As you noticed I was tired, Edward and I had been having a very serious conversation, and it got me thinking. It sort of influenced my thoughts and I had a nightmare. **_

She was projecting her thoughts to all of us. I held her closer to me as I ran my fingers through her fur.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Esme asked hoping to be of some sort of help.

_**Yeah. In my dream we were happy. Edward had just…**_ but her thoughts cut off.

She turned in my hands to look at me, then I heard her only speaking to me…_**Um…I think I have to explain our earlier conversation for them to understand my dream…but are you okay with that?**_

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared n my face. _Of course love. In this family secrets aren't kept for long. Plus Alice probably knows already and the others think they know. _

_**I love you Eddy. **_

_I love you my Kitten. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Accepting Love**

**.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I stared at each other for who knows how long before I heard three angry throats clear.

I pulled back from my Kitten but didn't let her go completely. _You or me?_

_**Me my love, or they may kill you. **_

Then she turned into Bella, but stayed in my lap. "Okay so Edward and I had been in his meadow…"

"**Our** meadow" I interrupted

She smiled and continued, "Fine, we were at our meadow because when we had gone to look at furniture we both realized or more like admitted that we…want each other." Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper growled loudly, "Now guys calm down. We love each other." Now the girls were restraining their husbands, "If you won't calm down you will never understand anything!"

Bella was getting upset, no one makes my Kitten upset, so I did the logical thing, I snarled, "THE THREE OF YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO WHET WE HAVE TO TELL YOU! ISABELLA WANTS TO TELL YOU SO I WILL LET HER BE THE ONE TO DO SO, BUT SO HELP ME IF YOU UPSET HER AGAIN DURRING THIS CONVERSATION WE WILL LEAVE!" The three glared at me but knew I wasn't lying. They sat with their wives in their laps, just in case.

Bella smiled at me then continued, "We decided that we had to talk about us before doing anything we could regret. I want you guys to know he has been a perfect gentleman. Maybe not for the times I was born in but definitely more than present times. We went to the meadow and we talked about how we felt and what we wanted. We both want to wait to get to the next step in our relationship until were … um…married." She finished in a wonderful blush.

Before the guys had time to think about killing me, or the girls for that matter since Bella had no ring, I spoke up, "I have not yet proposed but promised to do so. I love her and we have both saved ourselves for the one we love. So we want to wait until were married because really if we have waited so long, whats a few more months or a couple years?"

_**YEARS? **_I heard my love exclaim.

_MONTHS, definitely months my love. I just don't want to die. _

Carlisle was the first to recover, "You want to marry Isabella?"

"Yes." I responded strongly.

"I can feel your love for each other but, will you be able to keep your temper in school? At the mall? How possessive will you be with her?" Jasper scrutinized.

"I do love her, with all my heart," I paused to kiss mu Kitten's forehead, then sighed, "My temper will be a problem, but I know that my Bella only loves me, I know that what people think means nothing. I will keep in control and if someone were to…act on their thoughts I would deal with the situation accordingly, and if I were to lose it or feel as if I were to do so I would go to her."

I took a deep breath and continued, "She calms me instantly and my anger disappears or is at least manageable. As far as possessiveness goes well, she is mine and no one will ever change that, She loves me and I love her and I will never forget that and I will never forget that thought she can take care of herself, she has done it for too long. Though I know that sometimes she will have to take care of things herself I will take care of the rest."

"Fare enough. What about living arrangement? Do you two truly know everything about each other?" Emmett said staring at us.

"Well, were not sure where we'll live, but we would like to stay close to you guys. And as for knowing everything about each other, well that's why we are going to wait a little." Bella answered for me, so I just nodded.

The guys looked at us for a while longer, "Okay but if you break her heart," Carlisle began.

"We will rip you apart" Emmett continued

"And burn you piece by piece." Jasper finished.

"I wouldn't expect anything, less," I responded truthfully.

Then just as we both had let out breaths of relief when the girls cleared their throats. The guys snickered and sat back to watch the show.

_This is going to be worse than the guys._

_**Yea but we're in this together.**_

_Forever my Kitten._

_**Eternity Eddy.**_

"So we are going to ask some questions and you will answer, they first ones will be for Edward, depending on your answers Bella will be next. So if you want to spare her answer correctly!" Esme scolded.

I took a deep breath, "Alright I will do my best," I responded.

Esme, "If she tells you some sort of secret that she really doesn't want any of us to know what will you do?"

"I will keep it a secret as long as I can, and would never reveal it willingly." I responded.

Alice, "When she is sick?"

"I will watch over her all night, and give her anything she needs or wants," I countered.

Rose, "What if she's quite for a long time and seems distracted,"

"I'll ask her what is wrong but if she doesn't want to talk about it I won't push her but I'll comfort her," I answered.

Esme, "If she gets mad for whatever reason you'd…"

"Follow her and talk it out, I would hug her tightly and wouldn't let her go. I'd tell her I love her and apologize for whatever upset her, but I wouldn't lie about it being necessarily wrong." I finished

Esme, "Explain"

I sighed, "Let's say she gets mad because I won't let her come with me somewhere dangerous, I would apologize for making her mad but try to convince her to stay home. There is no need for her to be put in danger."

Alice "If she tries to pull away"

"I'll pull her back into my arms and kiss her, and hug her," by now there are tears in my Kitten's eyes.

Rose, "If she cusses at you for being a pigheaded bastard?"

"I would kiss her senseless and tell her I love her a million times," I said kissing away Bella's escaped tears.

Esme looked at them, "if she starts crying?"

"I'll kiss away the tears and hold her tight," I chuckled

Alice "If she decides to ignore you for being stupid?"

"I'll follow her around until she at least yells at me, then I would do what I said I would if she started cussing at me," I responded.

Rose, "If she's scared?"

"I will protect her with my life," I said forcefully.

Rose, "If she runs up to you crying?"

"I'll hold her in the safety of my arms and ask whose neck needs breaking," I said a little mad that someone would make my Kitten cry.

Alice, "If she won't look into your eyes?"

"I won't stop starring until she does," I countered.

Esme, "If she seems worried and spaces off?"

"I'll reassure her that everything will be fine until she believes it," I rubbed my Bella's back as she cryed silently, I whimpered slightly. _Are you alright love?_

_**Yea, happy tears Eddy, happy tears.**_

Alice, "Okay last one, if she suddenly grabs your hand you'll…"

"Finally," I sighed, "I would give her hand a squeeze and try to comfort her by playing with her fingers. If that didn't work I'd pull her into me."

The guys had just sat there looking from the girls to me, depending on whose turn it was to speak.

My Bella hid her face into my neck as I snuggled into her hair. I looked into the eyes of our family members, they nodded.

I lifted my Kitten into my arms and carried her upstairs. I lay us down on the bed. She curled up into me and sobbed. I kissed away some tears then began to whisper into her ear "I love you Kitten. I will always love you. Nothing could keep me from you. I love you. You are my world." I repeated it over and over. Soon she calmed.

_**Edward, I love you too. And I'm sorry I'm crying it's just everything you said… they really are happy tears. You're the best guy a girl could ever ask for. **_

_Yes, _I chuckled, _But I'm only yours. _

"I love you Edward Cullen," she whispered as her eye lids drooped closed.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan. Now sleep." I kissed her forehead and began to hum a melody that popped into my mind.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

I woke up my Kitten at 6:30. We had to go to school.

She got ready in my room, and I got ready in the guest bathroom. When we went down stairs everyone was waiting for us.

"We would like to let the two of you know that though we love you both dearly, accepting and getting accustomed to your relationship will take time. However we will not try to separate you, we can see the love you have for one another. Just please keep it PG13 until after the wedding." Carlisle spoke on everyone's behalf.

Bella ran into his arms, "Thank you so much Carlisle. I know that I am much older than you but when you've been around you have been like a father to me. It means so much to me for you to accept us."

He was shocked but hugged her tightly, _I have never seen her this happy, I'm proud to be here for her. I wonder if she could ever actually call me father._

Then Bella began to cry, "Of course I can…I just wasn't sure if you would be okay with it."

Carlisle was stunned and everyone else was confused. I decided to clear things up. "I'm no longer the only one in this house who reads minds." Carlisle understood and tightened his hold on Bella. "Carlisle is happy that my Kitten is so happy. He's proud of her, and was thinking about whether or not she would ever call him father."

Esme's smile widened, Rose and Alice beamed at the thought, and Emmett and Jasper just chuckled slightly.

"I love you daddy," we all froze as we heard the love in Bella's voice.

"I love you too little one," Carlisle responded kissing her forehead.

He motioned for Esme to join them.

Bella felt her come into the hug she turned into her embrace, "I love you too mommy" she whispered with just as much love as she had when she spoke to Carlisle.

Esme just sobbed quietly, a tearless happy cry.

"I think you guys need to get to school but when you get home we can talk about that nightmare of yours, okay?" Carlisle said hating to have to let his newest, youngest daughter go.

She nodded and returned her hand to mine. We followed my siblings to school in my Volvo and prepared for the stares and rumors.

When we arrived at school everything went as usual, guys and girls fumed and lusted at the same time. The only difference was that when I helped my Bella from the car and kissed her gently, everyone's thoughts went blank.

Then it began…

_Fuck I wanted her…._

_Hell I wouldn't mind I three way with them…_

_Fuck Cullen hasn't been interested in anyone and now he goes for the new girl…_

_Shit she looks sexy…_

_I bet I still have a chance with her…_

_Bella?_

_**Yes Edward.**_

_Don't leave my side. I may lose my temper._

_**No problem love, if I leave some skank may think she has a chance.**_

The day went on with people staring at us, and fantasizing. Thankfully our schedules matched and we were able to sit next to each other in every class, except lunch where my Kitten sat in my lap.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

We arrived home just as a thunder storm hit.

Every time the thunder roared Bella would jump slightly. She hates thunder.

Carlisle got home soon after us 'kids'.

"Okay so Bella, do you feel comfortable telling us about your nightmare?" Carlisle asked as we all sat in the living room.

"Yes daddy" she said before taking a deep breath, "Okay, so after deciding that we wanted to get married before going any further in out relationship, Edward and I went to meet you guys and the wolves. I fell asleep because I was tiered and didn't think that I would be needed much. I dreamt that the…"

She shivered, "Rose pass me that blanket," I said as I rubbed my Kitten's back. I wrapped her in the blanket and held her close… I knew this would be bad.

"I was back with the Volturi, they were…punishing me for not doing something right. Then it changed, you were all there, and they were hurting you for trying to help me escape. As you remember I told you guys that I can read minds, well over the years I learned to listen to Aro's thoughts from where ever I am. Last night I opened that connection…it was an accident, but I heard his thoughts."

She turned in my lap to only look at me… "They know where I am. They are sending a tracker that works for them, his name is James. His mate Victoria and their friend Laurent have been ordered to find and kill me. They were told that I was on the West coast near the north but that's all they know because then my shield doesn't let them look any closer." Her eyes were full of fear. "I can't separate the dream from the facts, I'm not sure what part it true, and what part is my imagination."

"Isabella…you don't need to worry. We will stand by you, no matter what." Carlisle said.

"We will protect you, you are our little sister" Emmett added,

"You may be older than us in vampire years," Jasper went on,

"But you are the youngest in human years," Alice continued,

"You were robbed of a childhood, and we will make sure that your years of living in terror never return," Rose finished.

"You are my baby girl, and if someone wants to hurt you then they have to go through me" Esme snarled.

We all looked over at her. She is never violent, yet here she is snarling more than any of us. Shit I thought mothers weren't supposed to have favorites. But looking around at my family I realized that she wasn't the only one with a favorite, but looking around I also realized the only favorite was Bella.

I started laughing because really, before her if any of the guys looked at a girl like they were now their wives would castrate them. Then there are the girls none of them would admit that they missed being motherly, yet here they are; all protecting my sweet Bella like ferocious mama bears.

Bella began laughing with me, listening to my thoughts. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy.

I heard my Kitten's voice in their minds; _**Edward just realized that apparently Esme isn't the only one acting out of character. He is under the impression that if any of the guys looked at a girl like they were looking at me now their wives would castrate the. And that the girls would have never have admitted that they missed being motherly, yet here they are all protecting me like ferocious mama bears. And apparently everyone now has a favorite. But they all have the same favorite…me.**_

They all laughed, but agreed.

My sweet Bella yawned, "Time for my Kitten to get some sleep." I said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

I heard Carlisle think toward me as he and Esme went to hunt. _I am calling our friends in Denali, we will need help if things go wrong. Eleazer may know something that can help us._

My Bella fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. I have decided to hold the next chapter hostage until I reach a decent amount of reviews. **

**Things pick up in the next chapter I promise. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

Also I've started the next chapter.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	8. Chapter 8

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I had to re-balance everything with school starting. Now I hope to update soon but it may be a little while because I am trying to work on my other stories as well. However this is the favorite so yeah. **

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

* * *

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

Last time:** Edward's POV**

We all looked over at her. She is never violent, yet here she is snarling more than any of us. Shit I thought mothers weren't supposed to have favorites. But looking around at my family I realized that she wasn't the only one with a favorite, but looking around I also realized the only favorite was Bella.

I started laughing because really, before her if any of the guys looked at a girl like they were now their wives would castrate them. Then there are the girls none of them would admit that they missed being motherly, yet here they are; all protecting my sweet Bella like ferocious mama bears.

Bella began laughing with me, listening to my thoughts. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy.

I heard my Kitten's voice in their minds; _**Edward just realized that apparently Esme isn't the only one acting out of character. He is under the impression that if any of the guys looked at a girl like they were looking at me now their wives would castrate the. And that the girls would have never have admitted that they missed being motherly, yet here they are all protecting me like ferocious mama bears. And apparently everyone now has a favorite. But they all have the same favorite…me.**_

They all laughed, but agreed.

My sweet Bella yawned, "Time for my Kitten to get some sleep." I said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

I heard Carlisle think toward me as he and Esme went to hunt. _I am calling our friends in Denali, we will need help if things go wrong. Eleazer may know something that can help us._

My Bella fell asleep instantly.

**Chapter 8: **

**EPOV**

When my Bella awoke she was very tired. She hadn't eaten yet so we went out for a quick hunt.

She turned into Bailey and let me carry her.

We ran into until we came upon a pack of wolves. She turned into Blossom and we took five of them out before we started feeding. She was done with two I had finished one. I saw her eyeing the last two wolves.

**I love wolves but all the blood makes me feel bloated.**

_Love if you want you can eat the one I drained while I drain those two for you to eat. _

**Really!**

I had to chuckle, _Of course my love._

I quickly drained the last two wolves and sat down to watch her eat there carcasses.

I pulled her to me as she shifted into Becky.

I pet her lovingly. "Love we have to return home, we have to plan. We need to be ready. I know your afraid but we will protect you. You will fight by my side and I assure you that they will never take you away from me. Over my dead body will anyone ever separate us."

She turned into her human form, "I love you Edward. And I will fight beside you, but to kill you they have to kill me first."

"You know my love every time I am apart from you it hurts more and more," I said as I nuzzled into her hair.

"I understand what you mean my dear Eddie, I feel as if there is a whole in me when I'm not near you." She responded snuggling into my side.

I sighed, "Come on we need to head to your house and decide what you want to bring with you to the house, I can't stand the thought of you staying there alone where there is a freaken murderer on his way here to kill you."

She nodded but didn't pull away, **Carry me?**

_Always my Kitten._

I carried her to where I had smelled her before then proceded to follow her scent until I came upon a small two story house.

"It used to be my dad's, when he was Chief of Police over 400 years ago. I have always paid to keep it in good condition." She said as I set her on her feet. "There are no houses around here because of how long ago it was, there is a road leading here, but as you can see it is surrounded by trees."

"What do you wish to take with you?" I asked as we entered.

She sighed, "Just the pictures, the clothes, and a few of my dad's things, my mother's cook books, but nothing else."

"That's all?" I asked surprised she wanted more.

"Yep, I've thought about this since you first asked me to move in with you, that first night, in your kitchen." She said smiling at me.

"Okay then, um want me to just go around getting all the pictures together, and you go through your parent's stuff…" I began but was interrupted.

"Everything is still in boxes. I never unpacked." She said looking at her feet.

"But the house if full of…" again I was interrupted.

"It is full of stuff that has been up for about two months. I had the house decorated. I moved in the day before school started. I never unpacked because I was attacked by a wolf. Remember? Plus everything I treasure I have always kept with me throughout the years. After I escaped the Volturi I looked everywhere and found a few things still in the house. I had been falling apart when I first came here, but I think it's time it finally fell." She smiled at me, "It's no longer home."

I followed her upstairs and found it full of boxes. Up here the walls were bare and the dust was thick.

I called our family and told them to follow our scent to arrive at the house. It was the only way. There was so much shrubbery you would never think there was a house here.

They arrived twenty minutes later. They knocked on the door. Bella laughed and yelled out for them to just walk in.

They came upstairs and looked at all the boxes. There were about seventy.

Bella looked out the window lost in thought. Tears began to drop from her eyes and I moved to hold her. The others stared at us as I held her.

_What is it Kitten?_

**It's time for me to learn to use my powers properly. I'm scared I will hurt one of you.**

_What do you mean love?_

**I have never used my ability to create and manipulate fire, at least not willingly, or on purpose.**

I froze; she didn't have control, over fire, the only thing that could actually kill a vampire. Not good.

_I guess it's understandable fire can be a very scary thing, I should know, _I chuckled slightly, _But now I'm with you and I will help you concentrate and learn._

_**Thank you, but what if I hurt someone?**_

_You won't hurt me or anyone in our family. You love us too much._

She signed and turned back toward our family, but moved her hands over mine which were now over her stomach, her back pressed into my chest, or at least part of it. Her head barely reached chest, it was actually aligned with my shoulders but didn't reach them.

"If you could all help me get the boxes out and then help me concentrate so this house can be how it should," she said as she leaned back into me.

"Are you tired?" I asked worried.

"A little, I think I'm still weak." She responded.

"Then I don't think we should try doing this, this afternoon. We should wait." I responded picking her up.

She snuggled into me, "No, if I don't do this now I may never learn control."

I huffed but carried her down stairs and out to where everyone was waiting with the boxes.

"I need everyone to stand in front of the boxes in a line" I said as I set Bella down facing the house.

Our family looked at me as if I were a nut case.

"Please?" Bella pleaded not hearing them move.

They looked at me as I pleaded with my eyes. They finally moved.

"Edward, can you hold me please?" she asked her voice filled with fear. I moved behind her like I was earlier in the house. "Jasper could you help me with my fear please?" she asked sounding desperate. I felt the waves of calm that he sent out. I tightened my grip on her.

She took a deep breath, then her body got hot, not enough to hurt me like fire it was just warmer than usual. Her breathing was deep and precise.

She stared at the house as her eyes turned a swirl of red and purple. I held her tighter as her eyes got a faraway look.

The house began to crackle as fire erupted from its base. Bella's breathing was beginning to get labored. The fire engulfed the house and some surrounding trees.

"Don't move," I said to my family as they saw the fire jump from tree to tree nearer to us. "Sweetheart, the fire is getting a little close to us, can you stop the fir in the trees?" I whispered in Bella's ear as I kissed her cheek.

Her breathing became less labored as I did so and the fire in the trees jumped toward the house. As it did the fire where the house once stood began to die down, all that was left was ash.

Bella took a deep breath before leaning into me for support. I lifter her into my arms as her smiling face kissed my nose.

"We'll take all her boxes to the house you guys get Bella some human food," Carlisle said as the others lifted their jaws from the floor.

When we arrived home the Denali's were waiting on the porch.

"Cousins" I said acknowledging them as I carried a sleeping Bella up to my room. I set her down on the newly delivered bed and stayed with her a minute listening to the thoughts bellow…

_Who the hell was that? –_Tanya

_Was that a human? –_Kate

_Tanya is not going to be happy _– Irina

_Poor child _–Carmen

_Wow that was strange _–Garrett

_Such power…can it really be her. How did she get away? –_Eleazer

At hearing the final thought I let out a deadly roar. I was half way out my door when I heard the whimper.

I turned around to see my Kitten as Bubbles in the far corner of the bed. _Kitten! I'm sorry I growled like that but I don't know if you heard…_

_**I heard alright but why is he here? Why did they send him? He never seemed mean. But if THEY sent him then I may be mistaken.**_

_You recognize someone's voice._

_**Yes.**_

_WHO? _I was pissed I had an idea but I had to be sure. I heard Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rose arrive. Esme and Alice wouldn't be far. I had to act fast.

_**The last one. I think his name was…is El…**_

_Eleazer._

And then I snarled again. I was out my door and had him pinned before anyone saw it coming. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled in his face.

The others were frozen. The other Denali's didn't know what to think while Rose, Emmett and Jasper were trying to figure it out, Carlisle already had.

"Edward….son" Carlisle said cautiously coming closer, and motioning everyone to back up. "He never did anything to her Edward, he…"

"**He didn't help her either Carlisle!**" I snarled "**Imagine if he had at least tried to help her? She would have been there so long." **

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper understood and were immediately blocking Carlisle from me.

Esme and Alice had arrived and ran directly upstairs.

_Edward she needs you, leave Eleazer he will explain later but Bella needs you right now _–Alice

At hearing this I froze I turned my head up toward the third floor and heard it, my Kitten was crying. I crashed through my brothers and sister, passed Carlisle and the Denali's and was back in my room with in the second. She was in human form but I knew she was hurting.

_Kitten? Baby what is it what's wrong?_

_**Don't fight Edward, please. I know they are family, don't mess it up over me.**_

I whimpered, _Kitten, he didn't help you. He let THEM hurt you. _

_**There was nothing he could do.**_

_Yes there was. He could have…_

_**Gotten himself killed.**_

_But he let THEM hurt you._

_**Edward, Eddy…promise me you won't kill him. If you want to wrestle fine I can't stop you but don't kill him fro something he couldn't control. Please Eddy? **_She snuggled into my neck.

Sighed, "Fine you win, but I don't have to like it, or him."

She nodded and took my hand, "Come on I need human food."

I nodded and followed her down stairs, everyone was in the living room. Nobody had explained things to the Denali's, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were giving Eleazer the silent treatment. Esme was being polite toward him but not her usual self. Alice knew the outcome and Carlisle understood the circumstances.

"We can talk after I eat okay." Bella called out as we headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. I have decided to hold all future chapters hostage until I reach a decent amount of reviews. Don't worry I'll go by chapter. **

**Things pick up more/ for real in the next chapter I promise. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

Also I've started the next chapter.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	9. Chapter 9

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright here is the next chapter I don't think I will be able to review this quickly again for a while but hey you got lucky.**

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

Last time:** Edward's POV**

_**.**_

_Edward she needs you, leave Eleazer he will explain later but Bella needs you right now _–Alice

At hearing this I froze I turned my head up toward the third floor and heard it, my Kitten was crying. I crashed through my brothers and sister, passed Carlisle and the Denali's and was back in my room with in the second. She was in human form but I knew she was hurting.

_Kitten? Baby what is it what's wrong?_

_**Don't fight Edward, please. I know they are family, don't mess it up over me.**_

I whimpered, _Kitten, he didn't help you. He let THEM hurt you. _

_**There was nothing he could do.**_

_Yes there was. He could have…_

_**Gotten himself killed.**_

_But he let THEM hurt you._

_**Edward, Eddy…promise me you won't kill him. If you want to wrestle fine I can't stop you but don't kill him fro something he couldn't control. Please Eddy? **_She snuggled into my neck.

Sighed, "Fine you win, but I don't have to like it, or him."

She nodded and took my hand, "Come on I need human food."

I nodded and followed her down stairs, everyone was in the living room. Nobody had explained things to the Denali's, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were giving Eleazer the silent treatment. Esme was being polite toward him but not her usual self. Alice knew the outcome and Carlisle understood the circumstances.

"We can talk after I eat okay." Bella called out as we headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**EPOV**

_You don't have to talk to them. Hell you don't have to acknowledge there fucken presence._

_**Edward, calm down. For me?**_

Dam, how can you say no to that? I nodded my head and began making her a sandwich.

As she finished eating she got up and held out her hand for me to take. I took it and pulled her to me burring my face in her neck.

_If he tries anything that you are uncomfortable with let me know, I won't kill him I promised. _

_**Good…now for your siblings. **_

_I thought that we had established that it was OUR family?_

_**Yes it's OUR family but right now Emmett, Rose and Jasper are YOUR siblings…**_then I heard the rest of the thought in MY siblings minds, _**None of you will hurt the Denali coven. Understood? **_Her voice was firm and held no room for argument.

We heard three disappointed sighs and many confused thoughts.

I held my Kitten close as we walked into the living room and sat in the empty love seat.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at me sternly. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were about to comment when I heard, _**Do it and he will do the same when your three apologize for your behavior as well, **_In their minds as well as in Carlisle's and Esme's.

They scowled but kept their mouths shut.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for letting my temper get the best of me," I said looking at the floor. Bella cleared her throat, I growled only loud enough for her to hear, _I'm not happy with this, _I thought as I continued, "I should have let you explain before taking any action, though none will be taken." I looked over at Bella who nodded then turned to look at MY siblings.

Rose sighed and went first, "Sorry for losing it to,"

Then Emmett, "Yeah I'm sorry to,"

Jasper stared at me for a moment sensing what I was going to do. Blocking my thoughts was getting hard, he sensed that to and took a deep breath, "Guess I over reacted to,"

Bella smiled, but it faded as I opened my mouth, "However, if you do anything to make my Bella uncomfortable, unsafe, or unhappy you will have hell to pay." Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and even Alice growled softly in affirmation.

Eleazer looked at us then at Bella, "Why?" he asked looking and sounding confused.

"Because you never laughed, you never watched, you never helped THEM, and most importantly I knew you were against how they treated me," Bella said as she looked him straight in the eyes, "But I've changed, I am stronger and I am in control. The Cullen's will be the least of your worries if you even so much as think of hurting me, or contacting THEM. Carlisle trusts you, why I don't know. But because of that you and your family are alive." Everyone's faces were masks of horror.

She continued, "If Edward had killed you, your coven would have retaliated, and I would not have let them hurt MY FAMILY. I would have killed them to assure that," she looked at Tanya, "MY Eddy, was safe. That my mother, my father and my brothers and sisters were safe from all harm." Her voice was firm and scary, and I was turned on…great…Emmett naked, Jasper naked, Rose naked…ewwww, crisis averted.

"Will someone explain who the fuck **she** is and what the hell is going on?" Tanya sneered.

I growled while Bella patted my arm, "How about we introduce everyone to me and me to them, then we explain why you and **your** siblings flipped out."

Carlisle was about to remind her that it was OUR family so I quickly decided to explain, "She knows she's part of the family but at the moment Jasper, Emmett and Rose are **my** siblings because we were all out of line, and yes I think Bella's idea is perfect." Carlisle and Esme agreed.

Alice snickered, "So am I her sister and your sister or just hers?"

"Just mine, he can't have everyone now can he?" Bella responded immediately

I had to chuckle along with them as I sat my Kitten on my lap next to Carlisle and Esme on one of the sofas.

"Okay so these are the Denali's, Kate who can conduct electricity, Garrett her mate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, and you know Eleazer and his powers. Carmen is his mate." I said pointing everyone out as I went.

"It's nice to meet all of you, sorta" She answered throwing her gaze toward Tanya and Eleazer who were sitting next to each other.

"Everyone this is my Kitten, Isabella. But she prefers to be called Bella." I said knowing from **my **brothers minds that I looked like a fool.

Unfortunately for them Bella heard them and responded before they spoke, _**Eddy may look like a fool but he is my fool so don't you dare say anything or your wives will hear about you two making fun of your brother for loving me. So don't you dare think or say anything that will put him down.**_

My brothers snapped their attention to her and I did the same. I turned her in my lap and gave her a quick kiss.

_I don't give a dam if I look like an umpa-lumpa I love you. They can say what they wish._

_**I know but they can say what they wish when there isn't company, or at least when I'm comfortable with the company.**_

"As you wish my Kitten," I responded kissing her again.

Carlisle cleared his throat from somewhere beside us and I groaned turning back to look at everyone.

"Sorry" Bella giggled from my lap. Tanya was glaring at her as I tightened my hold on her.

"So as you all noticed my Bella has already met Eleazer. She did so while being a prisoner for the Volturi." I almost snarled at the end but Bella wasn't fazed anymore, she moved her hand into my hair, immediately relaxing me.

The other Denali's turned to stare at Eleazer as he began to explain, "She arrived sometime in the 1500's"

"1586" I growled out, he couldn't even remember when she got there.

He cringed slightly, "Aro loved what she could do and had one of the members of the guard control her, I tried to get Aro to back of once but things didn't go well. I started doubting our purpose as leaders and examples to the vampire world. They srated treating her very…badly…"

"Badly? They were torturing her!" (*Note: guess who? Wrong!*) Carlisle yelled at him.

"Carlisle you who how it was you got there what a few years later?" Eleazer exclaimed.

"I didn't arrive for another hundred years in 1686!" Carlisle yelled back.

"You left twenty years after Carlisle arrived," Bella said from beside me. "It took another ten for me to be able to escape. I've been on the run since then. I had to fight everything and everyone. Yet you washed your hands of what happened because you left?" she sounded hurt.

_**How can he only think of himself? I mean I get it you can't just put your life on the line but hell I never knew he just thought this way.**_

_Can I kill him now? _I asked a little smugly.

She just shook her head no.

"I couldn't have helped, plus like you said I never did anything, not to you not to anyone." Eleazer said in a tired voice. Them mumbled, "unlike her"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Bella asked, I turned my head to face her again and saw she had a faraway look on her eyes, "Please?" she continued her voice cracking.

_She is going numb _– Jasper

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed kneeling down in front of us.

_BELLA, KITTEN we can talk about something else anything just stay with me please stay with me. Don't go there love. Stay here in Forks with me._

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe this Eleazer truly believed that he was 100% free and clear. He thought that there was nothing wrong with the fact that he didn't even help. Sure he tried…once!

But as I heard him say those words, he didn't do anything to anyone, unlike me.

I was reminded of all the lives I had been forced to take, I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I could feel my mind going to that dark place where I couldn't feel anything. It was a bad place that I didn't go often. It was a place I didn't like. It was scary.

_She is going numb _– I heard someone think Jasper?

"Bella!" someone said that out loud it was fainter…Carlisle…I was slipping away I could feel the darkness overcome me.

I knew I had seconds left I wanted Edward to know that I would come back to him but I couldn't get anything across.

Then I was pulled back a little…_BELLA, _

Edward…he was calling to me.

_KITTEN we can talk about something else anything just stay with me please stay with me. _

He wanted me…I had to get back to him

_Don't go there love. Stay here in Forks… with me. _

The darkness was turning gray I could hear the worried thoughts of all the others, even Eleazer…except Tanya she was still mad that Edward was even giving me the time of day. I had to fight for him.

_I need you Kitten._

With that it was as if I could breathe again. I opened my eyes to find he face in Edward's Chest. He was rocking us, and I held onto him for dear life.

_**EDDY! **_

_I'm here my love. I'm here._

_**Thank you for bringing me back before I was completely under.**_

_No my love, you forget I feel what you feel, I see what you see. If it weren't for Jasper we would both be under._

I looked over his shoulder, only to see Jaspers hand…I followed it until I reached his face, "Thank you big brother,"

"You're welcome darling," he answered with a smile as he went to sit with Alice again.

"Okay so she was with the Volturi by force blah blah blah…why the hell is she sitting on my Eddypoo?" Tanya growled

"Eddypoo?" Emmett said sounding confused.

"Are you referring to Edward?" I asked turning so my back was against Edward, he slid back further into the couch and opened his legs so that I fell onto the couch between his legs, and then tightened his hold on me.

"Yes, Ed-dy-poo" she said emphasizing each syllable.

"I don't appreciate you calling my mate…that" I responded coldly.

She stared open mouthed at me.

_That whore! She thinks she can steal him from me! – _Tanya

"Just to let you know I can hear your thoughts, please don't insult me if you don't know me. Also please remember what I told Eleazer earlier, I've changed, I am stronger and I am in control. I would not let anyone hurt MY FAMILY. I would killed anyone and everyone necessary to assure that MY Edward, was safe, that my mother, my father and my brothers and sisters were safe from all harm. Also the only person, and I mean **ONLY** person to call Edward Eddy, is **me**. Don't believe me? Ask Emmett."

The rest of the Denalis looked from me to her and continued the pattern…the Cullens just looked at Tanya.

I leaned into Edward…this was getting to me…I was still not 100% especially after finally, for the first time controlling fire.

Edward nuzzled into my neck, _You want to eat something again?_

_**I guess, I think I need a nap though…but I want to get this done now rather than later. **_

_Want some mangos?_

_**Yes please but I don't want to get up..and I don't want you to get up I'm to comfy. **_I pouted looking back at him.

He chuckled, "Alice could you…"

"Say no more I'd be glad to get my sister some mangos," Alice interrupted already heading into the kitchen.

I giggled when she came back seconds later handing my food to Edward.

He sat me on his lap again, this time sitting side ways, and set the plate on my lap as he fed me. _**Thank you Eddy.**_

_Your welcome Kitten._

_Wow, that's so sweat…maybe they are mates... _–Tanya

Nobody said anything as I ate, but as I did so I felt so tired… "Carlisle…I don't feel too well."

"What's wrong little one?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Since…"I paused remembering we had company that I didn't fully trust, "what happened earlier or late yesterday I've felt different. I can't explain it. And when I was…I guess spacing out…it was different. I have never been pulled out of it and…" my breath was coming shorter and I could feel panic...

Edward pulled me into him "Shh love, breath with me…in…out…in…out" I listened to him and breathed with him, he slowed his breathing as I calmed down. "Okay, now what you did earlier took a lot of energy from you…please remembers that you have had a very hard last couple days, and your are still recovering from the illness. Even your advanced healing powers can't make you bounce back so fast from that."

I realized that Esme and Carlisle had stood in order for me to lift my feet onto the couch so that I was half lying down with my head resting on Edward's shoulder.

"Also with the Jacob situation and the possibility that they have sent someone looking for you has you very stressed. Please remember what you yourself had said twice in the last few hours, you have changed and your stronger. Also it's the first time you had control over what you did, it may have changed you…but in a good way that you don't recognize. Also you need to sleep." Edward said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I guess your right…"I said but then I remembered… "Jasper…can you and Emmett get me something to eat I may have over done it on the human food. Plus Edward's diagnosis is very plausible."

"Your right Bella…I should have said something about your diet. I'm sorry I didn't keep track of it." Carlisle said

"Carlisle it my job to watch what I eat," I said giggling lightly.

"But I'm your doctor." He huffed back.

"Carlisle it isn't your fault, it's not Bella's, it's not anyone's fault. So now please will you two calm down, as I just said and as I'm sure you are both aware of stress is not going to help my Kitten." Edward interrupted.

I sighed and nuzzled into his neck, Carlisle sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Are you going to be okay?" Carmen asked

"Huh? Oh! Yeah once I eat some meat I'll be fine." I responded yawning half way through.

I closed my eyes and looked through Edward's eyes, I knew the Cullens would look worried but what surprised me was that all, and I mean all the Denalis looked worried too.

_They just have to warm up to you. You have already earned their respect by holding your own against Tanya._

_**Thanks.**_

_I want you to talk for now, and not listen into anyone's mind. You need your rest. _

"Yes Eddy, I know" I whispered.

"The guys are back, want to go eat outside?" he asked

"Yeah I don't think Esme would like you to rip up my dinner and feed it to my in the middle of the living room," I whisper/laughed.

The Denalis looked confused, but thankfully Carlisle explained while Edward carried me out. "She isn't strong enough to feed by herself right now, Edward has taken it upon himself to feed her. But she needs a balance of meat, human food, and canned kitten food." They all understood after that and followed us out side.

By then Edward had frozen, "What did you two idiots do?"

* * *

Can you guess what Emmett and Jasper did?

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. Like I said before I have decided to hold all future chapters hostage until I reach a decent amount of reviews. Don't worry I'll go by chapter. **

**Things pick up a little more in the next chapter. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

Also I've started the next chapter.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain?

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't think I will be updating this soon in a while. But you go three chapter in like what four days? Lol I'm so on a roll.**

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

* * *

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._Last time:** Bella's POV**

* * *

"Jasper…can you and Emmett get me something to eat I may have over done it on the human food. Plus Edward's diagnosis is very plausible."

…

"Huh? Oh! Yeah once I eat some meat I'll be fine." I responded yawning half way through.

I closed my eyes and looked through Edward's eyes, I knew the Cullens would look worried but what surprised me was that all, and I mean all the Denalis looked worried too.

_They just have to warm up to you. You have already earned their respect by holding your own against Tanya._

_**Thanks.**_

_I want you to talk for now, and not listen into anyone's mind. You need your rest. _

"Yes Eddy, I know" I whispered.

"The guys are back, want to go eat outside?" he asked

"Yeah I don't think Esme would like you to rip up my dinner and feed it to my in the middle of the living room," I whisper/laughed.

The Denalis looked confused, but thankfully Carlisle explained while Edward carried me out. "She isn't strong enough to feed by herself right now, Edward has taken it upon himself to feed her. But she needs a balance of meat, human food, and canned kitten food." They all understood after that and followed us out side.

By then Edward had frozen, "What did you two idiots do?"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

I picked up my Kitten, carrying her outside so that she could eat, or I could feed her. I got to the door and was met with a shocking alright.

"What the hell did you two idiots do?" I yelled as the others began to follow me and Bella outside.

"We got Bella some food?" Emmett stated though it sounded like a question.

Jasper just pointed at Emmett.

There in our back yard Emmett and Jasper had about half a heard of deer, four bears, and a few other random animals.

The others froze behind me as Bella turned to look at what had me upset.

"What in the world…" Bella said trailing off as she zeroed in on our brothers.

_Are they still MY brothers?_

_**Nope they're Carlisle's children.**_

"Carlisle, **your** children brought dinner home…for everyone." I said chuckling at his response to **his** children.

"Your right Edward, **Carlisle's **children made this mess," Esme added.

"Well we don't know how much she needs," Jasper said looking at the ground.

"How about you all drain them and then I'll eat what I can, call the wolves tell them to come pick up a deer." Bella said shaking her head.

Nobody had any problems with her plan so I quickly drained four animals not caring what they were.

Then I sat with Bella's head in my lap, well really Babeete's head in my lap. I fed her the four animals I had drained, then the two Carlisle had had and even three of the five Emmett had. By then most of the animals had been drained and Babeete was feeling rather sleepy with a full stomach.

She turned into Becky, as we piled all the drained animals together, and the un-drained ones in another pile, Carlisle called the wolves.

"So why exactly do you have a bunch of meat for us?" Sam asked over the phone.

"Well actually can we explain that in person?" Carlisle asked, still trying to figure out how to explain everything.

"Alright I'll call everyone and have them meet me at your house." Sam responded.

"Alright, oh and we have some guests but they are like us so no need to worry about anything." Carlisle added

"How many visitors are there?" Sam asked

"Um, six. But really they mean no harm" Carlisle reassured Sam.

"Alright" then he just hung up.

"That was rude," I stated as we all just watch Jasper and Emmett dragging the animals at a slower than human pace.

They were so stalling. .

It took them twenty minutes to finish.

"I want you boys to sit down next to your brother, I want you to stay quiet and when the wolves have taken what the need or want, you two will burn the remaining carcasses and then you will replant new grass in the entire back yard." Carlisle said sternly as both Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads and followed instructions.

"Thanks for the food boys, but really next time one or two will do," Bella turning into human form.

We heard the wolves approaching and stare at all of us sitting on the ground with two piles of dead animals in the back yard.

"They want an explanation" I told Carlisle as Sam grunted.

"I'll explain, technically it's my fault for not telling them how many," Bella said straightening up a little only to snuggle back into me.

"I wasn't feeling well because I ate too much human food and so I needed some meat. So I asked Jasper and Emmett to bring me something to eat but they went overboard. We all already ate. The pile on the left has been drained of blood but the meat is still good. The pile on the right just has their necks broken." Bella explain resting her head on my shoulder and ending with a yawn.

"You need to sleep." I said picking her up, "Please help yourselves," I continued towards the wolves as I walked back into the house."

The other followed, "I understand that our scent is less than appetizing please feel free to carry away anything you'd like to eat. Just let us know when you have taken what you would like. The boys are going to clean up this mess so please eat freely." Esme said as Carlisle pulled her inside.

_Wow those two got really carried away –_Wolf

_Well lets eat up…it saves us the trouble of hunting _– Sam

_Wow she must have looked pretty bad for them to hunt all of this _–Wolf 2

_Do you know if I'm welcome? _–Jacob

_Do you want to come? And better yet will you be respectful? –_Sam

_I'm hungry and I would like to eat with my family, and yea I would be respectful. She was my best friend and I was a jack ass to her –_Jacob

_Bella Jacob would like to come eat is it okay with you?_

_**I heard their thoughts Edward, it is fine if he comes but I'm taking a nap so go tell them Jacob can come then I'm putting my shield over you and me and we are sleeping. Well I am and you are going to hold me and you are closing your eyes and relaxing, with nobodies thoughts in your mind but your own. **_

I chuckled and let her head upstairs on her own as I went back outside.

"Sam?" I said as I closed the door behind me. "You should know that Bella knows about your conversation just now with Jacob and says it is okay if he comes and eats. However though I hope you all enjoy your meal I must ask you to not make too much noise, Bella needs to sleep."

_Thank you. He is on his way now. We will try to keep the noise level down and if we could speak later about how you heard the conversation that will be great. –_Sam

"Of course, actually we may need to all sit down and talk. The entire pack and the entire Cullen family, maybe even the Denali family as well." I said realizing we may need their help if the Volturi show up.

_Sure, that sounds reasonable –_Sam

_Thank you for allowing me to come here and please tell Isabella I'm sorry –_Jacob thought as he entered the back yard.

"You're welcome, and please all of you eat until you are full to capacity. And I must ask you all a small favor…" I said looking at all the wolves in the back yard.

_What is it? –_the pack thought as a whole as everyone turned to look at me.

I looked up toward the third floor, _Don't listen, put your shield up now. I'll be there in a minute. Please trust me._

_**Okay, I trust you with my life Eddy.**_

Her thoughts disappeared as did her feelings. I felt pain course through me, I heard Alice run upstairs as Jasper ran towards me. I feel to my knees.

"Edward what the hell's going on?" Jasper said as all the wolves were on alert looking around trying to see if there was anyone in the forest.

"I'll be fine…it hurts…not being able to feel her." I said as he helped me stand. My breathing was ragged, "Please…don't call her Isabella…it hurts her…use Bella" I swayed as I tried to stand on my own but my legs weren't having it. Jasper kept a hold on me, "Please…call her Bella…Jas get me to her please I …I need her" I was desperate but I needed their answer.

Jasper huffed, "Do you guys agree to call her Bella? He won't let me help him up to Bella unless you do this. He is doing it though it hurts him and her as well because if you don't it will hurt her more."

All the wolves looked over at Sam and Jacob who were standing in front of us. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you," I said as I tried to turn... back towards the house

"Emmett!" Jasper called as I slumped to the floor again.

"What…"he said annoyed as he came out of the house, "Shit Edward!"

"Help me get him up to Bella and they'll both be fine," Jasper said trying to lift me up from the floor.

Emmett helped Jasper and together they carried me upstairs where Rose, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were with Bella.

Once she saw me she reached out for me as I did the same. Our brothers helped me sit on the Bed right next to her and as I wrapped my arms around her I felt her again, and the pain disappeared.

I pulled her to me tightly, "Bella"

She just held onto me snuggling into my chest.

I lay us down and Carlisle moved the covers over us to keep her warm. Everyone looked a little apprehensive, afraid that we would be in pain again.

"I think we'll be fine now…please thank the wolves and let them know we are fine. Have them continue their meal." I said as I looked over at our family.

"Edward…" Carlisle protested

"No, well talk about this later when she is rested. Have the Denalis stay until she awakes, we want to explain everything that's going on to the wolves and the Denali family at one time. We will need everyone's help if **they** are coming here." I said closing my eyes and burying my face in my Kitten's hair.

"Okay honey, just yell if you need anything," Esme said as she gave Carlisle a glare that said 'argue and your sleeping in the forest'.

Everyone left the room and I heard Carlisle go outside "Sam? Jacob? Why aren't you, or anyone else for that matter, eating?"

"Are they going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. But why isn't anyone eating? Do you not like it?" Carlisle asked confused

"Nothing is wrong with the food Dr. Cullen" Jacob began

"Carlisle," he responded.

"Carlisle, nothing is wrong with the food but … what's his name?" Jacob continued.

"Edward?" Carlisle said still confused

"Yea, why was Edward in so much pain?" Jacob finished

"Honestly I'm not sure…" Carlisle said pensive.

"Your other son, Jasper said Bella was in pain to…are they okay?" Sam asked and I heard the whine of all the wolves.

"Yes she was in pain to, but once they were together they were fine. Truly they are okay, but Edward asked if you guys could stick around so that when Bella awakes we could speak to you and the Denali family about a probable danger heading here to Forks." Carlisle said, "Why aren't any of you eating if the food is fine? Do you feel ill? Would yiou like me to examine you?"

Sam and Jacob chuckled along with some huffs from the other wolves. "No were all fine we were just worried,"

"Oh then please eat," Carlisle said

"All right everyone lets eat and then we can wait for Bella to wake up so we can talk," Sam said as he and Jacob went into the forest to phase…

I closed my mind and pulled Bella closer. She held onto me tightly as she slept.

I blocked everything and everyone out, all that I heard was her breathing and her heart beat.

She stirred in my arms, "Hi" she whispered

"Hi" I said kissing her lightly.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched out

I looked over at the clock, "Shit it's noon"

She looked at me, "What time did I go to sleep?"

"About three in the afternoon, yesterday" I said confused

"What is it?" she asked sitting up.

I sat up too, "I didn't notice how much time passed, and it was as if I were asleep in a way. I closed my eyes and all I heard was your heartbeat and you're breathing nothing more."

"We'll have to talk to Carlisle about that," she said confused all of a sudden

"Yeah and about what happened yesterday afternoon, what happened?" I asked holding her in my lap.

"When I put my shield up I felt so much pain, like if I was being torn apart…" she said snuggling into my chest.

"I know what you mean love," I said kissing her forehead. "Lets go down stairs to talk about this and see if the wolves are still here, along with Denali family."

"No I don't want to let you go," she whined.

I chuckled, "Good, how about you take your shield down and I carry you down stairs,"

She giggled as the voices of my family, the Denali family, and the wolves invaded my mind.

I staggered a little; she put her hand on my cheek with worried eyes. "I'm fine love; it's just a little overwhelming. Having everyone's thoughts enter my mind at one time."

"Want me to make the voices go away?" she asked as I went down the last flight of stairs.

"No love I'm okay, really" I kissed her temple and carried her into the den.

Apparently Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and the wolves got along well.

Everyone was in there, and they all turned to look at us as we entered the room.

"Hi everyone…sorry I slept so long. You should have woken us up." Bella said as I set her down on a sofa.

"Us?" everyone asked together before looking around at everyone else. They all laughed lightly as I went to the kitchen.

"Where does he think he is going?" Rose said standing up, but I was already on my way back.

"Chill sis, I'm getting my Kitten some food," I said opening the can of wet food.

She smiled and turned into Bailey. I chuckled as I set her in my lap and fed her, her food.

The wolves and Denali family looked surprised.

"Anyone have a problem with me feeding my Kitten?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

They all shook their heads, and then I heard my loves voice in their minds, _**Good because if you did, then you would have to deal with me.**_

The Denali family looked shocked while the wolves froze.

"Little one what did you do?" Carlisle asked fighting a smile.

Bailey just looked over at him with innocent eyes. He shook his head and let it go.

"That was Bella?" Sam asked.

"No," I answered as Esme gave me a look that said be polite, "That was Bailey, which is one of Bella's forms." I added before Esme decided to smack me.

"That is so awesome…" one of the wolves said.

"I think introductions are in order…" Sam said looking at my Kitten's expression.

* * *

WOW who would have thought that I would finish another chapter so soon.

**Leave lots of reviews anonymous or signed…it reminds me that like me people are waiting for a story to be updated. Like I said before I have decided to hold all future chapters hostage until I reach a decent amount of reviews. Don't worry I'll go by chapter. **

**Things pick up a little more in the upcoming chapters, it's just taking longer to get their than I thought. **

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

Also I've started the next chapter.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	11. Chapter 11

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****kselzer, if you read this chapter you will love it! (*hint, hint*)**

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone elses_

* * *

Last time:** Edward's POV**

_**.**_

"Hi everyone…sorry I slept so long. You should have woken us up." Bella said as I set her down on a sofa.

"Us?" everyone asked together before looking around at everyone else. They all laughed lightly as I went to the kitchen.

"Where does he think he is going?" Rose said standing up, but I was already on my way back.

"Chill sis, I'm getting my Kitten some food," I said opening the can of wet food.

She smiled and turned into Bailey. I chuckled as I set her in my lap and fed her, her food.

The wolves and Denali family looked surprised.

"Anyone have a problem with me feeding my Kitten?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

They all shook their heads, and then I heard my loves voice in their minds, _**Good because if you did, then you would have to deal with me.**_

The Denali family looked shocked while the wolves froze.

"Little one what did you do?" Carlisle asked fighting a smile.

Bailey just looked over at him with innocent eyes. He shook his head and let it go.

"That was Bella?" Sam asked.

"No," I answered as Esme gave me a look that said be polite, "That was Bailey, which is one of Bella's forms." I added before Esme decided to smack me.

"That is so awesome…" one of the wolves said.

"I think introductions are in order…" Sam said looking at my Kitten's expression.

**Chapter 11: **

**EPOV**

"Last time that everyone introduced themselves some of us weren't paying much attention." Sam said looking at some of the younger members.

"As you all know I am Sam, and Jacob is my Beta. The others are Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady. Seth's sister is also a part of the pack, but she hasn't phased for a couple of days were not sure what going on with her." Sam said pointing everyone out.

"We are the Denali Family or Coven," Eleazer began, "I am Eleazer, my mate is Carmen. Irina and Tanya don't have mates and Kate and Garrett."

"We are the Olympian Coven also knows as the Cullen Family. As you know I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. Our children, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie…"

"Rose," she said interrupting

Carlisle smiled, "Rose and Emmett and Edward and Bella. Now that everyone knows who everyone is, Bella, Bailey…" he huffed in frustration, "Edward, what did Bella mean with we could have woken you both up?"

"Oh I seem to have fallen asleep. Sort of. You see I closed my eyes and all of a sudden all I could hear was her heart and her breathing. When I opened my eyes it was when she had stirred, waking up. About an hour and a half ago. When I opened my eyes I could hear anyone. When she lowered her shield I heard…everything again." I explained as Bella finished up eating.

She turned into her human form and sat in my lap.

"I think maybe my shield does more than we thought." She said looking hesitantly over at Eleazer. I growled low in my chest, "Behave" she whispered.

The wolves looked from me to Bella to Eleazer.

_Umm…is there something we should know about? –_Sam

_**All in due time Sam. All in due time. **_I hear my Bella's voice in his mind.

"Your shield…or shields…can block defensively, and offensively. You can block any special power and if under the safety of your shield you can be affected by them. However you can also block the powers inside your shield, like you subconsciously did yesterday and this morning. You wanted Edward to have a break so badly that you didn't notice what you were doing." Eleazer said, "And Bella, Edward, I truly am sorry. I should have done something but I was afraid. I am truly and whole heartedly sorry."

"You are forgiven Eleazer, however you must understand that for me to trust you, it will take some time. And thank you for the information on my powers." Bella Answered.

"If she forgives you then so do I but I will not trust you, regardless of our past friendship." I added.

"I understand that." Eleazer answered.

"Edward," Carlisle began but shut up with one look from Esme.

_Shit the women in this house are beautiful, but hell I don't think I would like to get on their bad side – _Paul

I tried to snuffle a chuckle with a cough but Bella wasn't so lucky.

"No you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of any women in this house," She was laughing so hard that she almost fell of my lap.

All the wolves chuckled and all the girls looked to me and Bella looking for an answer on who had thought it. "Not going to happen ladies, I may read minds but I will not rat that poor soul out, and neither will Edward, Right?" she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Of course not love," I said with a smile.

"Okay, you can all bombard Edward and Bella on who made the comment later. Now onto more important topics; Yesterday the two of you were in complete pain." Carlisle said looking at me and Bella worriedly.

Esme and Carmen looked really concerned.

"You both felt pain at the exact same moment, and I lost Bella's feelings to." Jasper added.

"Yea Bella just disappeared from my visions too," Alice continued.

"Well it hurt after I asked Bella to put up her shield and not listen to the conversation I was about to have." I answered looking down the floor.

"Why didn't you want her to hear you?" Tanya asked, hope covering her mind.

I pulled Bella closer.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I whispered.

"Edward, what's wrong? You can tell me Eddy, please," Bella said lifting my face so that my eyes meet with hers.

I sighed, "How can I deny you what you want when you plead with me so?" (*just had to put that in*)

"You don't deny me anything, you tell me and everyone else what you wanted to talk about," Bella responded out loud but added in her mind, _**I heard Tanya, make things right Edward. I don't want to have to kill her.**_

"I wanted to talk to the Wolf Pack…" I began and the wolves looked at me confused,

"Why?" Esme proded but I hesitated, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will tell us why you asked Bella to put up the shield so she would not listen. We will talk about why you two were in pain after and only after you do so. Do you understand young man?"

"Yes mom," I responded immediately, "I wanted to ask them to call her Bella,"

"How is that something she didn't need to hear?" Irina asked confused.

"Why would you…oh…Edward!" Bella threw her arms around me, "Thank you so much Edward. Thank you." She was crying so her words were slurred but I knew she was crying because she was happy, I didn't need Jasper for that.

"Can someone explain?" Carmen asked hesitantly,

"For the wolves sake I will have to say their name, I don't want to," my voice sounded broken.

"I'm not afraid, Edward. You can say it because I know you are here and I know you will protect me. Just don't use my name, and we should be fine" Bella said as I cleared her face of all tears.

I held her closer, "When the Volturi," the wolves snarled, I guess they know who they are, "kidnapped my Bella they used her full name. They tortured her but she escaped with Carlisle's help. But whenever someone uses her full name she becomes afraid. Fear over takes her and if she loses control there may be dire consequences,"

Everyone seemed to understand.

"Every time someone uses her full name it brings back all the pain. I knew that they only knew her as…well you know so I just wanted to make things easier for my Kitten," I continued.

"That's sweet," Tanya said, _Dam bitch_ _making him all sweat towards her. He should be sweat towards me._

I couldn't stop her. Everyone jumped back away from them.

Bella snarled and transformed into Buttercup as she pounced on Tanya.

"Get off my sister!" Irina screeched but Eleazer held her back. Carmen gave Kate a look that said don't try, and Garrett held onto her.

"Bella," I said as some of the wolves ran outside, trying not to phase in the house. "Kitten" _Please leave her, she isn't worth it._

_**But she is being completely two faced.**_

Tanya snarled and snapped at Buttercup, trying to get at her neck.

I growled, "Tanya jus calm down, you brought this on yourself." _Kitten I know she is two faced but I'll just kick her out. I'm tired of her assaulting me and disrespecting you._

Buttercup looked over at me, but as she did so Tanya snapped at her front paw.

The strong lioness before me howled in pain and jumped back. I jumped on Tanya and I saw red.

She fought back against me but I didn't care, she had hurt my Kitten!

I knew I should stop, I knew I should let it go but it was not going to happen, I bite into her neck and ripped it off. I tore her arms of and her legs. I backed up from the pile of limbs.

"Jasper, Emmett, help me with the fire. Alice, Rose make sure we get all the pieces, Carlisle Esme I'm sorry but it had to be done." My voice was mono tone void of any and all emotion. I carried all the parts out to Emmett and Jasper who had a small fire going.

Alice and Rose came out of the house, they both nodded their heads, and all the wolves were outside, half still in human form.

"Sorry you all had to see that," I said a little ashamed at my actions.

"No worries, some of us have loved ones who we would have done the same for." Sam responded as they all watched the fire with my siblings.

I walked inside, Esme, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Eleazer were siting in the now mostly destroyed den.

"I'm sorry for destroying the den, I'll pay for the repairs. I'm sorry for killing Tanya but she disrespected my mate, more than once. She assaulted me multiple times but her biggest mistake was taking a bite out of my Bella. I'm sorry for taking your sister, and daughter. But I don't regret it" I stayed silent for a moment, becoming aware of the pain that was slowly getting stronger.

I heard Jasper to the others that they were needed inside, then I blacked out.

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew that not stopping Edward was wrong but Tanya had hurt out little Bella. She couldn't get away with it.

Bella was hurt with venom no less.

She was in a lot of pain, but even with care it was getting worse.

I heard Edward apologizing down stairs and Jasper telling the others who were outside that they were needed inside, then I heard a thump down stairs and at the same time Bella fainted.

"Carlisle!" Everyone screamed from downstairs.

"Jasper are you okay?" I heard Alice ask.

"Yes, no…we need to put Bella and Edward together." Jasper gasped.

I immediately picked Bella up and carried her down stairs.

They had carried Edward into the living room, a house full of vampires and wolves made situations like this a lot easier.

I lay Bella down next to him, and as though sensing each other's presence the pulled each other close, Jasper took a deep breath.

"Shit, both of them felt as though they could not breathe. They were suffocating, and it was making me suffocate too," Jasper said leaning into Alice's embrace.

Edward pulled Bella to him and he buried him face in her hair. By now he was almost lying on top of her.

"Um..shouldn't we give them some privacy?" Jacob asked as he cleared his throat.

"NO!" Emmett, Jasper, and I almost yelled.

"And why not, they are both adults," Esme said looking at us,

"and they are both responsible for their own actions." Rose added.

"I don't think they'll do anything…" Alice chimed in.

"Why?" Eleazer asked curious…great I forgot we still had to deal with Edward killing Tanya…my eldest son just killed our cousin…

"They won't do anything because they don't need to, or want to," Alice said looking at them, "Think about it they are never apart, and when they are it is only for a minute or two. In the woods when Paul was about to attack, Edward left her because she was doing better, but she was too weak to barely stand when we arrived."

Everyone turned to stare at Alice as she continued, "Then when she was sick Edward helped her feel better. Yesterday the shield separated them completely, and they were immobilized by pain. Now he …had to go do what he had to and they were separated, her wound weakened her, weakening them both, and then again their out."

Everyone looked back at Edward and Bella Edward was now completely on top of Bella but it looked like he was protecting her. He had his arms bent at the elbow; he seemed to be sustaining all his weight on his arms.

Bella was curled into a ball below him, with a death grip on his shirt.

"…a codependency?" I said though it sounded like a question.

"That makes sense," Jasper said, "They usually have similar emotions, or opposite ones,"

"Edward feed her now even when she doesn't need it," Rose added

"She has him whipped, but the love they have for each other shines in their eyes," Emmett said serious for once,

"They know what each other needs," Esme said looking at the new couple

"She has another power…Carlisle has she used any other powers?" Eleazer asked

"Yes but I am not at liberty to tell you that," I responded, a little aggressively.

"There is one of her powers that, she needs help controlling, if she has used this power and he helped her control it, they are now bound…for life." Eleazer said with an apologetic look.

Esme looked toward me as my children did the same.

"They were already dependent on each other before he helped her control her gift, so when he did it intensified their connection," Alice explained.

Edward and Bella groaned…

"What the hell happened?" she said as she pulled Edward closer

"I have no idea love," Edward answered as he flipped them around so she was on top of him, "Wow…why is everyone staring at us?" He wrapped his arms around Bella holding her to him

Just look into our minds it will be quicker.

**Edward's POV**

I looked into everyone's mind and saw the conversation they had had.

I looked over at Bella who was wide eyed, "What is it love?"

"Well because you helped me now you're stuck with me," she responded concerned.

I smiled, "Good, this way you can't away from me!"

She giggled as we sat up and faced our family and friends.

"We should test exactly how dependent you two are…" Carlisle began but Bella whimpered. "What's wrong little one?"

"I don't want to test this, I'm not a masochist," Bella said holding onto me tighter.

Carlisle took a step towards us…hum he just said he wanted to see how long it took us to be in pain…yeah not going to happen…I growl and curled my body around Bella as curled into me.

"Don't even Carlisle, if Bella doesn't want to do this now, we will not be doing this now," I said in a semi snarl.

Everyone and I mean everyone froze…I had jus threatened my father. SHIT!

"Shit Carlisle, I'm sorry it's just…she…and…pain…" I shook my head and buried my face in Bella's hair as I whimpered.

She ran her hand through my hair, "I think we should tell everyone why we asked them to come, and we should calm down,"

Everyone agreed, so she continued, "Now about Tanya…"

"No, I told her about you," Eleazer said.

"WHAT?" his family yelled

"She knew about you and what you have truly been through. When I reached Denali I was in a bad place, she helped me and I told her everything. She knew about you and decided to be a bitch. I think she wanted to die. She hasn't been the same sine her last boy toy." Eleazer said hanging his head.

"Wait so she did all this on purpose?" Bella almost yelled, "Why would anyone want to kill them selves I mean really after…how old was she?...she had to be old, why did she want to off herself?" She was really upset.

"Bella?" Jacob asked from his spot on the floor. She shook her head… "He didn't kill himself Bella, I don't know what happened but he didn't kill himself," his voice was broken.

"Bella what is he talking about?" Kate asked while thinking, _I don't mean to intrude but I'm curious, sorry._

"My brother…adopted brother Lawrence, he was four when I was taken." Bella said holding onto me still.

"He came to live with me and Billy, my dad, after they're parents were killed and she disappeared. He disappeared about twenty years later. Some say he killed himself from depression." Jacob said sadly.

I squeezed Bella and kissed her forehead.

"We will see what we can find on him when this ordeal is taken care of," Jasper said sending out reassuring waves

"We will help in what we can," Sam said in name of the wolves

"As will we," Carmen added for the Denali family.

"Thank you all so much, but I don't know if **I** will be of much help, I don't remember him, I only remember that I gave him a pocket watch with a picture of the two of us. I had given it to him a month before they came." Bella said with little hope.

"That will be enough to find him love, but please we need to see what we are going to do," I pleaded being aware that already two days had passed since the needed conversation was supposed to occur.

She nodded her head, "I had a dream or a vision if you will, but it was slurred…they sent someone to look for me. There are three and they are on their way here. It may be a while before they find me but they have a tracker with them."

The wolves tensed, "Are you asking five vampires and eight shape-shifting wolves to help with three vampires when you are a coven of eight yourselves?" Sam asked confused

"No we are asking the help of our thirteen friends because her dream was weird, there guard may be coming if they are coming we may not be able to handle this on our own." I said in a dreaded whisper.

"Were in," Garrett said straightening up, "It's time someone stuck it to the crown,"

My Kitten giggled, "Garrett they don't have crown, at least not ones you can see,"

"Huh? I thought they were your royalty or… you know what I mean?" Seth said confused

My Kitten giggled again, "Their crowns are too far up their asses to be seen!"

And with that everyone was laughing, half the people on couches fell of said couches and the wolves were holding their stomachs trying to breathe again.

"Kitten that was inappropriate," I said through my laughter,

She just shook her head and held on to me so that she wouldn't fall of my lap from the laughter.

Then Alice froze, pulling Bella and me into her vision…

**Carlisle's POV**

We were having a good time, then as if in slow motion…

Alice froze and Bella and Edward were pulled into her vision…

Alice's face was a mask of horror…

Edward stood abruptly…

Bella fell to the floor but her muscles and joints were stuck in their positions…

When we thought that I was finally going to be over, it seemed that vision replayed itself, Jasper went to try and calm Alice, I tried to calm Edward, and Jacob tried to get Bella out of the trace they were in.

It seemed as though the vision kept repeating, tears began to fall from Bella's eyes…

Growls erupted from Edward…

Shrieks of fear came from Alice…

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Jasper was trying to get Alice out of the vision that kept replaying in her mind,

Carlisle was shaking my shoulders,

Jacob had Bella on the floor in front of where I now stood….

Everyone's thoughts were frantic, Alice started searching, and I fell to my knees. Bella reached out for me and Jacob hander her to me carefully.

She was crying…

I held her close needing her warmth and comfort, "I'll protect you love,"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Esme asked through her dry sobs, of seeing three of her children crumble to pieces in front of her eyes,

"The three that come, something happens, we only fight two of them. We aren't sure what happens to the third. They arrive in two weeks. But they are coming, most of them are coming. They only ones left in Italy will be the wives, their personal guards, and less than half the guard," my voice sounded far.

* * *

**Told you things would pick up**

_VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST ON MY PROFILE_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	12. Chapter 12: Visitors

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Lovin all the reviews...keep them coming. I am already into the next xhapter just hadn't had time to upload this one. **

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Everyone else who is important:**

Eleazer – gift identifier - Carmen

Garrett -Kate – electrocution

Irina

Tanya (deceased)

Sam – Pack Alpha (#1) -Jared – Alpha right flank -Paul – Alpha left flank

Jacob – Pack Beta (#2) - Quil – Beta right flank- Embry – Beta left flank

Seth – Pack Gama (#3) - Collin – Gama right flank- Brady – Gama left flank

Leah – TBA

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Carlisle's POV**

It seemed as though the vision kept repeating, tears began to fall from Bella's eyes…

Growls erupted from Edward…

Shrieks of fear came from Alice…

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Jasper was trying to get Alice out of the vision that kept replaying in her mind,

Carlisle was shaking my shoulders,

Jacob had Bella on the floor in front of where I now stood….

Everyone's thoughts were frantic, Alice started searching, and I fell to my knees. Bella reached out for me and Jacob hander her to me carefully.

She was crying…

I held her close needing her warmth and comfort, "I'll protect you love,"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Esme asked through her dry sobs, of seeing three of her children crumble to pieces in front of her eyes,

"The three that come, something happens, we only fight two of them. We aren't sure what happens to the third. They arrive in two weeks. But they are coming, most of them are coming. They only ones left in Italy will be the wives, their personal guards, and less than half the guard," my voice sounded far.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

**EPOV**

The Denali Family froze.

The wolves almost tripped over each other and the vampires in the room in their race to get out side, as each one made it through the door they jumped of the porch and landed as wolves; all facing towards the house.

And my family, they snarled and snapped getting into hunting crouches around Bella looking around for danger.

_**We all need to calm down! **_Bella yelled into everyone's minds.

She was whimpering from the intensity of emotions, thoughts, and roars coming from everyone.

Jasper's mind all of a sudden disappeared; I looked down at my Bella who nodded.

_**I had to his emotions are getting confused and intensified with everyone else's.**_

_I know think that it will help him calm down and calm the others?_

_**Yes, you should give him more credit.**_

"Jasper, think you are calm enough to calm the others?" Bella asked,

"Yea, but I can't feel them?" he said confused

"You can still effect them, and us…" Bella responded as everyone else's thought disappeared. "Wouldn't want it to affect us now would we."

I chuckled as Jasper calmed everyone. The wolves returned from outside as Alice became the center of attention.

"When are the three, or two I guess coming?" Carlisle asked

"They will arrive two days from today. I don't know what changes though because I see three enter the clearing but we only fight two." Alice said getting frustrated.

"A decision still isn't made," Rose said

"We will fight by your side in both occasions," Sam said looking over at Jacob curiously.

"As will we," Eleazer said as he thought, _You have let me live when I don't deserve to, I will fight to assure your safety this time._

"Thank you but you owe us nothing," Bella responded with a slight blush.

Everyone smiled at her shyness, after a not totally awkward but not really comfortable silence.

"Bella?" Jacob asked from across the room.

"Yeah Jake?" Bella responded turning in my lap to look at him.

"Remember when we were little…what I promised when your dad had that accident at work?" He asked blocking his thoughts from me and I guess Bella too.

Bella's breath caught, "About what you would do if I ever lost him before…" she trailed off staring at him

"Yeah…I was thinking," he looked toward me, "If it ever comes up and if you'd like I'd be more than happy to keep my promise,"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you so much." Then I lost them both when she shielded them. I whimpered immediately but it wasn't as bad as last time I had lost my Bella.

She whimpered to looking over at me. But I knew she wanted to tell him something important. So I sat down and starred at her reminding myself that she was coming back in a minute.

She smiled over at Jacob before her shield lifted and she jumped into my arms, "Sorry I had to tell him something,"

"It's all right love; it wasn't too bad this time. I think if we can see each other and are pretty close to each other, the pain will be at least bearable." I said as I buried my face in her hair.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Jacob asked from across the room.

"Yeah Jake?" I responded turning in Edward's lap to look at him.

"Remember when we were little…what I promised when your dad had that accident at work?" He asked blocking his thoughts from Edward, and me in turn.

My breath caught, "About what you would do if I ever lost him before…" I trailed off staring at him

"Yeah…I was thinking," he looked toward Edward, "If it ever comes up and if you'd like I'd be more than happy to keep my promise,"

I knew I was about to cry, "Thank you, thank you so much." I had to put my shield over us to make sure, and Edward whimpered to looking over at me. I Knew he would understand and sure enough he just sat on the floor and stared at me.

_**Jacob, do you really mean it?**_

_Bella, I promised to be you bog brother and best friend. I promised to walk you down the aisle if you wanted me to and be the guy someone asked your hand for. If you want that I'm right here._

_**Then talk to Edward, we want to get married but he hasn't proposed yet because as you may have noticed Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are very protective of me. **_

_Yeah that's good too. But f Carlisle would like to walk you down the aisle that would be cool too. But he need to know that if he hurts you the entire pack will be after him along with the other males in your family. _

_**Don't think about it now. Or right now, tell Edward you want to talk to him or something and then go. I think that as long as you don't go too far, the pain will be bearable, but if he thinks it's too much you bring him back to me. Remember we also feel each other's pain. **_

I smiled at him and let my shield down and went back to my Edward.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**EPOV**

We had all been talking about everything and nothing when Jacob's thoughts entered my mind, _Hey, Edward can I talk to you out in the forest real quick? We only need to go far enough so that the others don't hear but if at any point the pain is too bad I will get you back to Bella as quick as possible._

I looked over at Bella who had a pleading look on her face, she wanted this. For her I would do anything.

I got up and motioned for him to follow me out side,

When we were out of hearing range I looked back at Jacob, "What would you like to talk about?" I sounded kind of breathless, but the pain was not too bad.

"Bella tells me you want to marry her," he began.

"Yes I love her but my father and brothers want us to wait. So I will wait to properly ask her for a few more weeks. I can't be away from her so I know they will understand. Plus Alice will want time to plan." I responded looking at his thoughts of a younger Bella and Jacob.

"Wow, you two were really close," I said in a whisper, "I will respect her forever, and I know you will know because I see how our families interact, we will be in each other's life for eternity. Bella needs her big brother and best friend around. I see how happy she is now that you have calmed down."

"Yea, I had some help from someone special, my imprint. She is acutely another wolf. Leah, but I don't know how Bella will react to her." Jacob said looking up at the now rising moon.

"She will love her, and I see it in your mind you are already marred to her. She makes you happy." I responded looking back towards the house, whimpering slightly.

Jacob laughed and started pushing me back toward the house.

I laughed with him but ran ahead. I could hear him chuckling before he phased, calling Leah to tell her to com meet up with the pack and so she could meet Bella.

I ran through the house following the pull I had to Bella. I found her almost immediately and pulled her close. I showed her the conversation and she smiled up at me as she turned to look at Jacob who was standing by the door.

_**Hey everyone play among ok…**_I heard in everyone's minds as she pulled me up and over to a jumpy Jacob.

Everyone nodded discreetly.

"So when so I get to meet the rest of the pack?" she asked while thinking towards me and Alice, _**Tell me when you hear her Edward, Alice can I get an estimate?**_

_She will be in your range in ten seconds. –_Alice

_Are you going to tell her your just messing with Jacob?_

_**Of course, poor girl she's probably been worried sick about the dam fool. Plus she may feel bad, if she doesn't know.**_

"Oh! ... umm she's actually on her way now," Jacob answered stuttering slightly.

"Hmmm" she said out loud as she thought, _**Hi Leah. You don't know me but I'm Bella. Just to let you know what you hear is only to mess with Jacob. I'll explain why later but for now just know I can hear your thoughts, so I will hear your answer.**_

_Umm… okay. Nice to meet you I guess _–Leah thought with a mental giggle.

"Jake, I don't know how I feel about a girl, who spends half her time naked around all these boys. I mean really she's the only girl I the pack and you guys spend half your time naked too. Do you think that's proper?" Bella continued, as I heard Leah's mind go into hysterical laughter.

"Umm… well …she …umm ….what?" Jake said frantically looking out the window he had moved to as he stuttered.

"Well yeah think about what our parents would say! Oh my gosh, it would be the talk of the town, one girl hanging around with nine… dear me… nine MEN!" Bella's tone was unbelieving.

Jacob was frozen, I heard Leah ask for some privacy and immediately everyone's thoughts disappeared except for my Kittens, _Did you put up a shield?_

_**Yes Eddy, I don't what you to accidently see something you should and she wouldn't be comfortable with.**_

_I love you Kitten._

Jacob still had not moved a muscle, no doubt hearing Leah phase.

Leah walked to the door and rang the door bell, by now everyone was poking their head through the door.

"I'll get it!" Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait! Bella umm…I have to tell you something…" Jake said looking nervously at the door.

"What, maybe that you imprinted, fell in love, got married and haven't told me yet? To late Edward and I don't have secrets." She giggled at his surprised face as she opened the door. "Just so were clear all those things I said were only to make Jake here quake in his boots." She hugged Leah as they both laughed along with everyone else, I had to join in.

After we all calmed down Leah was properly introduced as Mrs. Leah Black.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

We were sitting around the living room, kitchen and dining room. I looked down at my Kitten.

"Bella…Kitten," everyone turned to look at me as my voice sounded defeated, "You saw the vision, we only need to fight two…this time…could you, not fight. Could you stay away?"

The guys' thoughts were understanding but the girls' were confused.

"Edward, my Eddie, you cannot ask me such things. I will fight by my family, I will fight by you!" she too was confused, she wasn't blocking her mind from me but was hearing everyone's minds but mine.

"I couldn't bare you getting hurt Kitten, it would kill me," I said as I reach out to hold her hand, she allowed it.

She shook her head, "but if you got hurt, if anyone got hurt, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Irina, Jake, Leah, Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, even Eleazer! How could**I **live with myself then? I have killed hundreds maybe and most likely thousands, I have watched twice as many killed before my eyes, andi will not stand by, not again Edward! **I can't lose my family again!"**

I pulled her close, I understood, _I'm sorry for asking such a thing from you, my love._

"I love you Eddy, I can't lose another family. I wouldn't bare it this time," she whispered as she held onto me for dear life.

The others looked at us and I was surprised to hear that they were all thinking the same thing, her words kept repeating in their minds, "I can't lose my family again!" They were all in awe at the fact that she saw them as family.

I lifted my Kitten into my arms, "Come on it's time for you to sleep, and don't fuss, you barely slept last night and I know you don't need as much sleep as a human but you need more than a wolf. Tomorrow we must prepare for battle, you will need your strength," I set her down on our bed and left her so she could change.

I returned quickly after she had done so.

She set her shield around us both, making the voices stop at once, "Yell…loudly if you need something," I said in a normal voice as I closed my eyes and focused on my Bella's heart beat.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

I heard a tapping noise and opened my eyes, I realized it was more of a banging, and was instantly infuriated, "keep it down, what do you want?" I spat through my teeth.

"Mom says you guys should come down so Bella can eat something, I think she said a small human meal, and a small house cat meal," Emmett said as he stopped banging on the door.

"okay we'll be down in a minute, Bella will probably want to shower, I know I need to," I said a little calmer now.

He mumbled an okay, and left.

_Bella, sweetheart it's time to awaken._

_**I don't want to. **_

_Come now love, we need to shower, get dressed and go down stairs so I can feed you some human food and cat food._

_**Okay, but only cuz you asked nicely. **_She opened her eyes, kissed me lightly then let down her shield and gathered what she needed.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

As we took the last steps down the stairs Bella tripped and started heading directly towards the floor, I caught her chuckling, I kissed her forehead and pointed her to the living room where some of the wolves were watching the news on the stock market.

I grabbed the bowel and spoon Esme handed me along with some toast and headed into the living room.

"Think we should invest in the cocoa stocks?" Sam asked

"I don't know it's so unpredictibale," Seth answered looking down at some record keeping book.

"Need help choosing stock?" I asked as I sat next to Bella whose face lit up at the sight of food, or maybe me.

"Yeah why?" Embry asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Easy, ALICE!" I called out

"Yes dear brother?" she asked looking toward Bella who had just shielded everyonw in the living room but Alice.

"After this is said and done, could you help out the wolves with their stock?" I asked as I made sure the liquid in the bowl wasn't too hot.

"Sure," her eyes went cloudy for a second, "But for now I would move about 30 thousand into the cocoa stock you will gain about 50 dollars a dollar as long as you sell in exactly three months from tomorrow."

The wolves looked at her shocked before running over to their computer that they had set up in one of the guest rooms to do as she recommended. Suddenly I could hear everyone again.

"Hey Kitten does your shield work both ways? You know what's out is out and what's in is in?" I asked curious.

"I can make it work however I want; the possibilities are endless." She said between spoonfuls.

I finished feeding her, her meal as everyone came back into the living room.

"Bella if you're too weak to feed yourself maybe you shouldn't fight tomorrow," Leah said looking worried.

"Huh?" Bella asked confused.

Jacob chuckled, "Edward doesn't just feed her because she's weak, it's like something intimate for them. Like when we hunt together."

Leah blushed lightly as all wolves huffed or gagged. All us vampires laughed as Bella had an understanding look on her face.

_**That's why you do it. **_She smiled at me as I sat her in my lap.

_You didn't know why I did it?_

_**No I just figured…I don't know I just never got why you still did it after I was better. **_

_I love feeding you, and I can't wait till we feed together, maybe a polar bear, or a zebra, anything would taste better with you._

_**I love when you feed me too.**_

She kissed me lightly but I pulled her closer, when we heard multiple throats being cleared and our uneven breathing we pulled away. She buried her face in my chest as I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing along with her.

I looked up only to see the entire male population staring at us with hateful looks and the entire female population looking as if they were about to cry with huge smiles on their faces.

Bella broke out into a fit of giggles, looking at everything through my eyes.

When she finally calmed down she turned towards all the guys and said, "If you have a problem with me kissing the man I love, then deal with it because I'm older than anyone in this room."

They all grumbled, but didn't say anything.

All the male wolves were looking at me as we all walked into the back yard to practice some fighting; I decided to give them what they wanted.

"Alright so who wants to try to beat me up first?" I said as Bella looked at me alarmed and all the guys smiled.

"NO!" Bella said yanking me behind her, "I will not let Edward fight alone; we fight together, so if you boys want to fight him you fight me too."

I tried to pull Bella beside me but she stood her ground, _**NO Edward, we need to practice fighting together for tomorrow and for what is to come. We need each other and if we separate to fight we will only worry about each other. **_

_Alright my love, but please stay by my side, two mind readers are better than one._

She stepped back towards me as I stepped forward pulling her into my side, "Together," I whispered.

"Lets go then," Leah said pulling Jacob forward with her.

"What! I'm not fighting Bella!" Jake exclaimed pulling away from Leah.

She shook her head and looked towards the other wolves, "Who will fight with me?"

Seth stepped forward, "Let's go sis, we can take them."

They both phased and the practice began, everyone broke up into groups of two and three fighting.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Night had fallen almost six hours ago; the sun would rise in another four hours,

"Kitten," she turned to look at me, "Will you please sleep a few hours?"

She sighed, "Fine, but only because you asked nicely, every ten minutes for the past three hours,"

I followed her back into the house, the wolves were phasing into their human forms so that they too could get a little sleep. The others were cleaning up the back yard and fixing a window that had fallen victim to the fighting practice that had ended only a few minutes prior.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

My kitten and the wolves slept for five hours, when they awoke it was eight in the morning, the three assassins would arrive at midnight, sixteen hours.

Everyone stayed close to the house, those with mates were never far from each other, Irina hung out with the wolves mostly, the half with imprints called home telling them they loved them and would be home soon.

By the time night came everyone was restless. It was decided Bella would fight in her human for; her shield would be around everyone individually instead of as a whole. This way everyone was protected but we could fight easier and defend better. Not to mention that her blood was always more appealing as a cat.

We all walked out into the back yard half an hour before midnight when the assassins were to arrive. The wolves left and would return from a different location five minutes after midnight so the enemy would be surrounded.

A few minutes before midnight, we heard them…they were on their way and they were hunting.

They entered the back yard.

Their minds were everywhere, trying to devise a plan to kill us all, or at least my Kitten.

The leader was a blond who looked mad. The female looked more feline than my Bella, and had fire red hair.

The third who was staring at Bella with complete confusion was black with dreadlocks in his hair.

"Izzy?" he asked as his companions turned to look at him and the wolves arrived, Bella stiffened beside me.

The wolves positioned themselves to form a circle around the enemy, Jacob froze and turned to look at Bella as his thoughts were disbelieving, _The guy …with dreads…its _

* * *

**Sorry for being evil but hey, it's a long chapter so no complaining. Told you things would pick up.**

**Oh...can you guess who it is?**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	13. Chapter 13

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I couldn't update sooner I wanted to get this chapter up day before yesterday, then company arrived. BORING! Anyways….here is the next chapter and I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have now gone into the triple digits I am ecstatic!**

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

Bella – 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

Edward – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

Esme – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

Carlisle – 344 (look 25) – super self control

Alice – 184 (looks 19) – physic

Jasper – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

Rose – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

Emmett – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Everyone else who is important:**

Eleazer – gift identifier - Carmen

Garrett -Kate – electrocution

Irina

Tanya (deceased)

Sam – Pack Alpha (#1) -Jared – Alpha right flank -Paul – Alpha left flank

Jacob – Pack Beta (#2) - Leah - Quil – Beta right flank- Embry – Beta left flank

Seth – Pack Gama (#3) - Collin – Gama right flank- Brady – Gama left flank

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

_

* * *

_

Last time:

**Edward's POV**

A few minutes before midnight, we heard them…they were on their way and they were hunting.

They entered the back yard.

Their minds were everywhere, trying to devise a plan to kill us all, or at least my Kitten.

The leader was a blond who looked mad. The female looked more feline than my Bella, and had fire red hair.

The third who was staring at Bella with complete confusion was black with dreadlocks in his hair.

"Izzy?" he asked as his companions turned to look at him and the wolves arrived, Bella stiffened beside me.

The wolves positioned themselves to form a circle around the enemy, Jacob froze and turned to look at Bella as his thoughts were disbelieving, _The guy …with dreads…its _

**Chapter 13: **

**EPOV**

_Its…how can it be…he …_

"Jacob!" his head snapped to me, "Spit it out"

_It's Laurence!_

"Laurence!" Bella screeched stepping forward, I stepped with her.

"Izzy? Is it really you?" Laurence asked confused, his companions were thinking of how to eliminate him.

_**Edward what do we do? **_

_Shield him, tell him who Jacob is and have Jacob and Leah pull him out from the center._

I heard her in his head, _**Little brother, don't move for now, don't react, the wolf directly behind you is Jacob, the one to his right is his mate they are going to pull you out of this okay, just think your answer little brother I will hear.**_

_Okay, but will you explain what's going on after? –_Laurence

_**Of course dear brother,**_

_Okay, but its Laurent now._

_**Jake, Leah now!**_

They jumped forward making the other two vampires step back towards us, Laurent jumped back behind the wolves.

_If you can hear me, James the blond is a trained killer, Victoria, the red head, has an ability to evade. –_Laurent

**No problem, Laurent…French?**

_Yeah now please focus._

"What the heck?" James was fuming.

"Why can't I get away!" Victoria said darting around trying to find an opening in the circle surrounding them, little did she know that I had set a power blocking shield in the inside of the circle.

_**Edward, will you help me control it?**_

Edward turned to look at me, surprise and pride covering his face.

"Of course love," he stepped behind me, _Let the others know._

I heard her voice in everyone's mind including Laurent, _**I'm going to use my power, no one move, Edward will help me. If I lose control, Jasper will help him, but I doubt it. **_

Everyone nodded, and Laurent looked a little confused.

She reached behind her and set my hands on her waist, she took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, her body began to heat up like before.

Her breathing picked up, and mine followed hers.

A small patch of grass caught fire in the center of the circle, together we took a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and buried my face in her neck, seeing through her eyes.

The fire grew, James and Victoria panicked and tried to move a way, Bella made the shield around them smaller incasing them, and the fire.

"The Volturi will come for you and you will die!" James shouted

Bella and I took another deep breath and the fire erupted inside the shield, James and Victoria were no longer visible.

After a few minutes, the oxygen inside the shield ran out, only purple smoke and ashes were left.

I kissed Bella's neck reminding her to come back. We took a deep breath, and together slowed our breathing. Her body cooled.

She closed her eyes, and together we took one last deep breath. I supported most of her wait as I leaned back into me.

The wolves went into the forest to change back, and then came running back.

"Are you alright Bella?" they all chorused

She giggled lightly, "I'll be fine, it just leaves me a little drained"

"Izzy? What the heck was that?" Laurent asked.

"Can I explain later?" Bella asked as I pulled her into my arms so I could carry her into the living room.

Everyone followed, and I hadn't noticed anything wrong until I heard my Kitten's thoughts, _**Oh my wow, look behind you, Laurent and Irina!**_

_WOW!_, the two were in a heated make out session, and of course since they were family I had to inform Emmett who wolf whistled, and was joined by the wolves.

I laughed along with the others as Laurent and Irina broke apart. I carried my Kitten into the kitchen and set her on the counter while I poured her some water. I pulled her back into my arms as the pain began to set in.

_**The pain is getting worse.**_

_Does it depend on our strength or is it affected by how much we love each other, how much we need each other?_

_**I think maybe a little bit of each. I want to try something but it will hurt. **_

_Is it to try and figure this out?_

_**Yea.**_

"Okay, I'll do anything to ensure no future pain." I answered as everyone looked towards us.

"Guys?" Jasper asked sensing our determination, fear, and unease.

"Emmett, Garrett, Eleazer, I want you three to go with Edward." Bella began but I had to interrupt.

"Love, Carlisle should remain with you…" I tried to convince her.

"No! I will have Jasper, he will help me. Alice will see if it goes too far, and my brother and our sisters will watch over me. The wolves will measure the distance."Bella said with her voice full of authority. "The first trial it will be when we are both weak, the second when we are both weak but I am in a cat form. Third and fourth trials will go the same but after we have hunted… am I understood?"

she looked directly at me as she spoke her final statement, "This will hurt, we will be in pain, but we will do this because I need to know if I can be more than five feet from the love of my life without withering in pain. I hurts so bad, but we have to know our limits. Also the rest of you will have to push us more than ever, when we say we can't handle it any more take it another foot."

I knew if I could cry I would, I feel to my knees and everybody rushed towards us, but I shook my head, "Bella, my Kitten, please I can't stand the thought of you in pain, of you being so vulnerable. Please my love I know I said I'd do anything but please there has to be another way. Alice can just tell us." I looked up hopefully at Alice. She shook her head, it was not possible.

Everyone was looking at us as I sobbed into Bella's thighs, and she caressed my hair.

"I will not put my shield between us, because that feeling I will not test, but…boys, please. We have a limited amount of time to figure this out." Bella said as she dropped her hands from me.

All of a sudden three pairs of arms were on me, I tried to break free, but I saw it only cause my love more pain.

We went two feet back, and the pain began but it was bearable, scale from 1-10 it was a 2,

After ten feet the pain was worse, a 5,

At fifteen feet the pain was pushing a 10,

At 18 feet we could n longer stand alone,

At 20 feet we were inconsolable, the limit was reached. When both weak and both human we can't be more than 10-15 feet from each other, we will live if we are at 20 but farther than that and weather we live or die is questionable.

I was carried back to my Bella, we rested five minutes before she transformed into Becky,

After repeating the process, we realized the bugger the cat the greater the distance, as Babeete we could be up to thirty feet apart. We believe maybe forty or fifty feet with Bellatrix.

We were reunited once more as we rested Bella told her brother her story.

He was outraged that he too had been unable to help her in her time of need. He admired her strength and her power.

He explained how he had gone to college, but was changed by James and Victoria after a late night of partying. How he did not know of another way of life, and how he always hoped that I was somehow still alive.

Seth, Collin, and Brady went to kill a couple deer for me and Bella so she could eat some fruit and some kitten food in the mean time.

As I fed her I blocked my mind from, her she looked at me quizzically. I shook my head letting her know there was nothing to worry about.

Esme let us eat the dear in the living room as long as we didn't make a mess. As Bella cleaned her fur a little, I slipped up stairs and grabbed one of my mother's treasured positions.

Alice must have seen because she sent Laurent after me. He saw the box in my hands and thought a simple word as he blocked all other thoughts from my Bella, _Years?_

I chuckled a little embarrassed as he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

We went down stairs where my love was waiting.

We did the experiments again now that we were both stronger,

Both as humans we could go thirty feet, and when she was a cat is was another twelve feet per each cat. Except bubbles, bubbles, we couldn't be more then ten feet apart before we fell to pieces.

We settled back into the living room and Den, I called everyone over as I pulled Bella to her feet, "I know we talked about this but given present circumstances and this new information we have on our bond…" I took a deep breath, "Isabella Marie Swan, my Kitten, I love you with all my heart, I know that we will always love each other for the rest of eternity, will you let me heal you, will you marry me?"

I bent down on one knee and held out my mother's ring.

She had stiffened when I said her full name, but it had been in a different way, I smelt her sweet addictive smell.

I smiled as I heard the thoughts of all the males in the room…_what the hell is that….you can't be serious…ew that's my sister…little one no more…_ and they continued.

My Kitten, nodded her head fever-ently, blushing and coming out of her shock from the thoughts that were coming from slightly fuming men.

She jumped into my arms as I held her close, _I want you my love, I want all of you._

_**I want you two Eddie, but can I have the ring!**_

_Of course._

I pulled back slightly and slipped the ring onto her finger, she turned so her back was to me, she held her left hand in front of us. We both sighed in content.

We kissed as I pulled her back into my arms. All the women in the house pounced on Bella as our kiss ended, looking excitedly at the ring.

"Edward, I didn't know you had jewelry from your mother," Alice said putting the ring in the sun light.

"I have a few items; they are very special to me." I said looking only at my Bella.

"How old are you Edward?" Laurent asked from his place next to Irina.

"I am 218 but was changed at 18." I answered calmly

"And you Izzy? how old are you now?" Laurent continued.

Bella blushed slightly and answered, "I am 18, physically, and I am 425."

Then he started cracking up, "my…sister…is…a…cougar!" he was rolling around on the floor from laughter, the wolves joined him…man were they in trouble.

Bella snarled as she ran out of the house with me right behind her, I knew what was coming, and would be pissed of at the wolves and my soon to be brother in law later.

As Bella reached the forest edge she exploded into Bellatrix.

She was on the ground whimpering, she wanted control. The wolves and Laurent were about to approach her but Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice stopped them, Esme looked heartbroken behind them. The Denali's stood at the door looking terrified and confused.

"Kitten?..." she didn't turn to look at me, "KITTEN!" I called louder and her face turned slowly towards me. "Listen to me sweetheart, only me, my mind, and my voice,"

_I'm hear my Kitten. We are going to get married soon, and we can torture the guys by making love at odd hours of the day and night. We can go on a honey moon once our problems are solved. Then I have actually been thinking about something. I don't know if it's possible, but their have been rumors about female humans and vampire male having babies. The rumor s the mother dies, but with you not being really human, then I think we could do some research and see if it's a possibility. I mean if you want to have a baby….we don't even have to try if you don't want to…._

She had lay down as I ranted looking at me with love, but I couldn't help but feel afraid that she wouldn't want to try.

_**Eddy? I think I would love to look into it, I have never thought about being a mother. But with you, I want to know if it's possible, I want to know if I can give you a child, if I can give us a child.**_

She had begun purring as I scratched her ears, she looked at me then she was my Bella again. She climbed into my lap as she set up her shields around us. No one could hear us, we couldn't hear anyone, and no one could approach us with her physical shield up as well.

I picked her up and carried her up stairs, the others were forced out of our way, but we didn't apologize, we needed alone time right now. We needed to have our first real discussion about our futures, past being married.

We went up to our room, and lay down on the bed.

"the shield is up, around the room," Bella murmured as she snuggled into me.

_Good._

_**Do you want a baby?**_

_Only if it comes from the love we share, and only if you want to. I want you to be happy and I want to give you everything._

She was silent for hours, as was I, both thinking about what it would be like to have a baby…a baby…I could be a father!

Her head snapped to me as the thought occurred to me, I looked down, embarrassed.

_**Eddy! I think we need to do some research, we need to see what effect your venom has on me. We need to see how the delivery would go. And we need to see if we can find us a house away from the family, but not too far, just far enough for privacy. **_

_Well my venom won't kill you, I mean Tanya…her venom hurt you, but I don't think I could do that if you were in pain._

_**You forget, my body's reactions to you, to us, aren't normal. I'm a cat half the time and you still love me.**_

Without my consent fantasies of me and my Kitten making love while she was a cat sprang into my head.

She gasped as she looked at me with wide eyes.

I coughed _I may be a vampire but I am also a man, a very lonely man, until I met you. But a man none the less._

_**OMG! After 425 years of being virgin, I'm finally going to lose my v-card!**_

Her thoughts were joyous, but I could sense the fear.

_We can wait until you're ready love, no need to rush._

_**It's not that I'm not ready…per-say, but I'm afraid. It is supposed to be very painful and women usually bleed.**_

_We will get through this my love, and please don't fret, I will take care of your needs when the time comes, and if you bleed I will bleed with you, because I will feel horrible for doing so. But I know that it is a part of life. And if we want a baby it will have to happen. _

_**I love you Eddy.**_

_As I love you my Kitten. _

We stayed in our room for another two hours, then we headed over to the study. Everyone was down stairs, no one bothered us.

We were very fast and had soon read all the information there was to read on human/vampire half breeds.

We looked at each other and kissed tenderly.

"I want to be married before we go there," I whispered as I cuddled my face into her neck.

She nodded as she did the same.

We went down stairs, removing most of the shields, but we kept our futures, minds, and emotions to our selves.

Laurent stood immediately, "I'm sorry Izzy, I didn't mean…I…please don't hate me…I just got you back…please!" he was sobbing, he was frantic and he was terrified Bella would no longer love him for what had said.

Bella pulled him into her arms and hugged him, "I'm not going anywhere little brother."

He held onto her for dear life, Irina stood behind him trying to calm him. I set my hand on his shoulder and looked over at Bella.

_Maybe we should adopt before we have our own._

A huge smile came onto her face, and she nodded.

I pulled both her and Laurent into my arms, at first he seemed shocked but then it was as if he reverted back into a four year old child that had been left alone, all those years ago.

Bella and I sandwiched him between us. He had an arm around each of us and held on for dear life.

_I wish I had had a mother; Izzy's hug is like one. I wish she hadn't been taken, she could have taken care of me, she could have been my mommy. I was adopted anyways. Edward could have been my dad. Man I wish I had had a father. Billy and Jake were great but it wasn't like either one was my dad, or brother. They were Billy and Jake. How I wish Edward had been around then, he and Bella could have been married then and I could have been their son, and we could have been a family._

I pulled Bella closer and in turn Laurent to.

_**Laurent it's okay, we are here now. You are safe.**_

_Bella, can you project my words to him? _She nodded, _If you will have me nothing would make me happier then to be your father. I know that things will be different with us because you have Irina and you aren't four anymore. But I would love to be your father figure. I know Bella would have loved to be your mother, and would still love it. _

He clung to us tighter, _please, please be my mommy and daddy._

I pulled him to me as strongly as I could, with one arm still around Bella who was doing the same.

We hugged for a few more minutes before he calmed down, now that I looked at him, really looked at him, he looked like a child still.

"Laurent, son." Everyone looked shocked, happy and understanding at the same time, I took Bella's hand as I choked up "How old are you?"

Jacob looked confused, but I heard his thoughts, he was thinking the same thing as me, he looked too young to be 24. He started sorting through memories, trying to find when he left La Push.

"Laurent?" Bella said, taking his hand and placing it with ours, "How old are you sweaty?"

"I am 411" he mumbled,

"Laurence" Bella said sternly, but I could hear the fear.

"I am 13." He responded looking at the floor, as Jake exclaimed "FUCK"

I turned to look at Jake, "I'm so sorry, I…time seemed so different… I'm so sorry, I should have watched out for him more...I…I…" Leah pulled him into her arms as he fell to his knees.

Bella's breath left her as she stared at her brother/son.

Irina looked shocked and confused.

I pulled him into my arms, "Your home now,"

Bella had tears falling down her face, as she watched him sob once more. Irina made a move to comfort him but Bella blocked her, I heard her words in Irina's mind, _**You need to back off for now Irina. He needs time to re-adjust. The times we lived in were not pleasant. I know you love him and I will not make you leave, but my son needs time, you will give it to him. He will come back to you when he is ready. Knowing some news we have for him, it will not be long, because he loves you too. But if you hurt him, I will kill you, and Edward will help.**_

_I understand what you are saying. I will give him time. I will not pressure him. Truly I didn't notice his age before I kissed him like I did. –Irina _

_**Thank you. I think you will be a wonderful daughter-in-law.**_

I pulled Laurent with me outside, _Love please tell Carlisle we need to speak to him when we return. Join us when your done please. _

_**Of course Eddy. **_Her thoughts were momentarily ecstatic.

"We need to talk to Laurent. As you may have heard Edward and I would like to adopt him. Be parents that he never truly had, though not from lack of trying. Carlisle, Edward and I would like to talk to you once we have talked to Laurent. I need everyone to understand that for now what we share with Carlisle will stay between us. But soon you will all know what we will speak of."

She followed us and reached us as we arrived at the meadow. I sat him on the boulder I usually sat on. Bella sat on her usual boulder while I crouched down in front of Laurent.

"Are you truly okay with Bella and I getting married?" I asked looking in his thoughts and eyes, and listening to his answer closely.

"Yes! I mean …" he looked down at his lap, embarrassed.

Bella giggled, "It feels normal doesn't it. It feels as if we have been you parents all along?"

He nodded as she pulled him into a hug. He was small for his age, but no one had notice because Irina is even smaller then Alice. He fit in her lap, like a 10 year old boy would fit in his mother's.

"We want to get married soon, like very soon." Bella said turning a little red.

"Really!" Laurent seemed so happy.

I chuckled, "Yeah man, we really want to get married soon. The reason why is because we love each other, and we…want each other…come on you heard me propose." He laughed at me and I had to smile, "but we also want to try something."

I looked at Bella who continued, "The Volturi is coming, and we will fight them. Before then we want to be married. But we aren't sure about physically becoming husband and wife until after."

"But you guys love each other. You would be married and bonded in all forms necessary. Why wait?" Laurent was very confused.

I sighed, "Son, honestly, when you were human did you ever what a little brother or sister?"

He stared at me, and I knew that if he could cry he would be, "Yeah but that's okay. I have you now. I have the pack the Cullens...Grandparents!...Uncles!…Aunts!...the Denalis…In-Laws!" though he was happy I saw the want the sadness of wanting a younger sibling.

"Sweety…we think there is a way for me to bear Edward's child." Bella said as she took my hand.

"WHAT! But he's a vampire. Vampires can't have kids." He was confused but I could see hope in his eyes.

"No, female vampires can't have children because they don't change. But male vampires, their anatomy doesn't change they can still be…biological fathers. The way it works is difficult and really for us the circumstances may be different. So all I can say is do you want us to try?" Bella said rubbing his back.

_I want a little brother or sister!...wait what if they don't love me anymore after they have their own child. I don't think I could bare that. _

"We would never love you any less!" I exclaimed hugging him.

_**I have something else to talk to Carlisle about. **_Bella said to me as she joined the hug.

I nodded slightly, but couldn't hear what it was.

"I would love it if you found a way to make me a big brother. But I don't want you guys to feel like you have to give it to me." Laurent said as he pulled back from the hug.

"We can try" Bella and I said together, each holding out a hand.

We walked back to the house, our own little family; father, mother and son, our son swinging his hands as he walked between us.

* * *

**Carlisle's talk is in the next chapter! Please review I really really want it to reach 200 reviews. (eventually)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	14. Chapter 14

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! I forgot to give you guys the link for Bella's engagement ring: **

**(take out the spaces) ****http:/ www. Byronbabyfinejewellery ./products /ring_for_uma/153/1**

**Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

.

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts

**Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

.

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic

**Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

.

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts

**Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

.

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier

**Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)

**Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

.

**Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1) -**Jared** – Alpha right flank -**Paul** – Alpha left flank

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) - **Leah** - **Quil** – Beta right flank- **Embry** – Beta left flank

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) - **Collin** – Gama right flank- **Brady** – Gama left flank

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

"Sweety…we think there is a way for me to bear Edward's child." Bella said as she took my hand.

"WHAT! But he's a vampire. Vampires can't have kids." He was confused but I could see hope in his eyes.

"No, female vampires can't have children because they don't change. But male vampires, their anatomy doesn't change they can still be…biological fathers. The way it works is difficult and really for us the circumstances may be different. So all I can say is do you want us to try?" Bella said rubbing his back.

_I want a little brother or sister!...wait what if they don't love me anymore after they have their own child. I don't think I could bare that. _

"We would never love you any less!" I exclaimed hugging him.

_**I have something else to talk to Carlisle about. **_Bella said to me as she joined the hug.

I nodded slightly, but couldn't hear what it was.

"I would love it if you found a way to make me a big brother. But I don't want you guys to feel like you have to give it to me." Laurent said as he pulled back from the hug.

"We can try" Bella and I said together, each holding out a hand.

We walked back to the house, our own little family; father, mother and son, our son swinging his hands as he walked between us.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**EPOV**

_WAIT! _Laurent exclaimed as we were almost within hearing range of the house.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" Bella said frantic.

"No," he chuckled slightly, "umm…caiavagirlfred" he mumbled too quickly for either of us to understand.

"Son, I'm truly sorry, but you need to repeat yourself…slowly" I said looking him in the eye.

He sighed and stared at the floor, but didn't drop our hands, "Can I have a girl friend, or a mate?" he still mumbled but it was slow enough and loud enough to understand.

My Kitten sighed, "I don't want you having sex."

Laurent's head shot up and mine snapped over to face her, I don't think she had ever been so blunt.

Laurent opened his mouth then closed it several times, trying to decipher whether that was a yes or no.

I chuckled lightly, "You can have a girl friend but as your mother said, don't rush into things. My son will not lose his v-card before me."

He smiled as he looked over at me, "I'm cool with that!"

Bella sighed, "Come on I want to talk to Carlisle and see if he thinks it's possible."

We all smiled and began running home, still hand in hand.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

When we arrived at the house, Laurent kissed Bella on the cheek as he hugged her then hugged me and went off to find Irina.

Bella and I held hands as we went to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," he said as we reached the door.

Bella put all her shields over the room. As we sat on the small couch looking at Carlisle who stood leaning on the front of his desk.

"What can I help you with?" he asked looking at us curiously.

I took a deep breath, "Bella and I would like to try and have a child." His jaw fell open. "We did some research but more is needed. I would deliver our child, but we need to see what effect my venom has on Bella. Since she is a shape shifter and I am a vampire the course this pregnancy will take is completely unknown but we know there is a possibility. We want to try."

"The research we read is in your own library, follow our sent to the books we read. We need to speak to Alice she just had a vision," Bella said pulling me up from my seat and down the stairs.

When we reached the living room Jasper was comforting a hysteric Alice and everyone else had arrived in the living room. The wolves were now un-alienated from the others, they sat between vampires as a family.

Bella looked scared, "Alice why are you blocking your thoughts from us?"

Everyone turned to look at Alice and Jasper.

"They are coming…in three weeks not two months!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone with a mate, was suddenly together, the wolves stood united close the vampires in the room.

I pulled Bella into my chest with one arm and pulled Laurent who had been standing near us into my side with the other, he held onto Irina's hand firmly, as she did the same.

_**Did she really just say that? **_Bella asked me as she held Laurent's hand too.

_Yeah, we will have to get married in a week in a half may be two. Then we need to train the others. We need to plan, I know Jasper can help along with Sam, Jacob, and Seth. We'll wait to tell the others about having our own child until you begin to glow, and grow even more beautiful. _

_**I like the sound of that, you know that the guys are going to start accepting you more after these fights. They will see how you help and take care of me. Plus you will give me the greatest gift, and in turn them. **_

"Alice, start planning the wedding. The dress and everything you know what I like, Rose help her. Esme start cooking we will have guests. Emmett go gather some fire wood for the chimneys, Jasper help him. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady which ones of you have imprints?

_Emily –_ Sam

_Kaila – _Jared

_Rachel –_ Paul

_Sarah – _Quil

_Sue Ellen – _Brady

_Angela_ – Collin

"Okay, you guys go, Leah, Seth, Embry go through the room s upstairs make sure every guest room has clean sheets. Deanli family go hunt, you will need your strength. Sam, Seth when you return you will join Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper and me in the study. We need to plan. Laurent, everything's going to be alright sweetheart, but I need you to go hunting with the Denali family. Irina watch him for me." Irina nodded.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed as everyone was half way out the room, "Laurence," I knew that tone, she was pissed, He turned to look at her seeming confused, "You want to explain how you went to college at 13 and what the hell you were doing there?"

I looked at him as his face looked shocked, his face fell, "I wanted to get away. I looked older then. I wanted to get away from everything. When I said late night partying I meant, drugs, alcohol, and who knows what." He looked at the floor but didn't hide it.

"Son, how long did you live that way?" I asked as I rubbed Bella's arm, calming her.

"For almost a year, I was changed a few weeks before turning 14. But I never did turn 14." He was still looking down.

"You aren't in trouble," Bella whispered, "but we will talk about this when this is all over. Okay?"

He nodded, hugged and kissed her, hugged me then went off to hunt. Everyone continued on with their business.

I pulled Bella close as we went to the study. Carlisle followed.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

The wolves returned with their imprints, which were set up in the guest rooms. The wolves went to help out with the wood, the girls went to help Esme or Alice and Rose.

Sam, Seth and Jacob came into the study wear Jasper had already joined us. The plans were coming long well.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

We all went down for dinner, the Denali family having returned from hunting.

"Alright, Cullen family your turn to go." Bella said serving herself a small plate.

My head snapped to her, "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not asking you to, you and me will go after the wolves have hunted, they will go when the others return." Bella responded as a pulled her plate from her.

"good," I huffed as I pulled her into my lap and fed her.

The imprints looked shocked but awed at his care.

My family left as Laurent cam to sit on the floor in front of us. My Kitten ran her fingers through his hair, he leaned into her hand as he closed his eyes.

_I'm scared mommy. _I heard his thoughts and so did Bella.

_**Why sweetie?**_

_Because I don't want to lose my family. I just found it. –_ Laurent

_Kitten, I think we should see if it's okay with everyone if we go hunt now, take him with us._

_**Will you come with your father and me hunting? I know you don't need it but we need to talk this out.**_

_Okay…- _Laurent said mentally sniffling.

I lifted my Kitten of my lap and went to put her plate in the dish washer. The imprints were already there.

"Hey, it okay with you boys if Bella, Laurent and I need some family time…" I trailed of as the guys looked at me funny, "What?"

"You truly love him as a son." Jacob stated

I nodded, still confused, "Go, take care of them." Sam said as the all chuckled.

Bells held hands with me while she held Laurent's hand on her other side. We arrived at our meadow and we lay down on the grass Laurent between my Kitten and me.

"Laurent, honey you have to have faith that everything will be okay. I promise you that if it comes to a fight you can stand by me with Edward by my other side and Irina at yours. This way Edward and I can watch over you, but you can be near Irina too. I know you are scared but you need to believe in me and the others. We are all strong fighters. We are all here to protect each other and out family. Yes the wolves are in a coven and we are in a pack. We are a family and we will stand untied." Bella said as she stroked his hair.

_I know that you guys are strong, but I'm so scared. I feel so weak because I see everyone a little exited for a fight, but I'm cowering in my shoes. _–Laurent

"Just because you are not a masochist it doesn't mean you are a coward." I responded

_But…what if I freeze up, what if I become a distraction, a liability?_

"Laurent, we love you, we will protect you. You are not a distraction or a liability. As for freezing up I would probably talk to you through my mind until you wake up," Bella responded

"Meanwhile I would keep everyone and anyone away from you two." I added, "Son do you want to sleep?"

"Sleep?" he asked finally speaking aloud.

"Yes, I think that with Bella's shields you may be able to get as close to sleep as you can as a vampire." I responded

**Oh EDDIE! I hadn't thought of that…your right it may work.**

I smiled at her as Laurent thought it over, "Would you stay with me while I slept?" he was referring to both my and Bella.

"Yes, honey, of course we would," Bella said happily.

Laurent just nodded his head. "Okay go back to the house we will be there within the hour." She said kissing his cheek as we went to find a quick meal

Bella turned into Bella as we took down three deer.

She turned human as we were about to turn back to the house.

_**Eddie?**_

_Yes Kitten._

_**I love you.**_

_I love you too._

_**Kiss me?**_

I smiled as I pulled her close, _What do you want to talk about? _

She mentally giggled as we ended the kiss, _**I have an idea for making Laurent feel more like our son.**_

_You do now? Care to share._

_**Not yet, but we have to see what effect my blood has with you, and other vampires. **_

_Alright, we'll see if Carlisle has anything yet._

_**Take me home Eddie. Take me to my son. **_

_Of course Kitten, your wish is my command._

She curled into my chest as Becky and I ran us home.

When we returned to the house Laurent was pacing in the front hallway.

"Follow me son," I whispered as I began to go up stairs to my room.

When we reached it, he stopped at the door.

I looked back and shifted Becky onto one arm, and extended the other to him.

He came into the room.

I sat down Indian style on the bed with my head pressed into the headboard and Becky in my lap. _Love could you get bigger in order to have Laurent curl into you, with out feeling like if he is in my lap?_

She mentally giggled as she turned into Blossom. _**Come on honey, I won't bite. **_I heard in Laurent's mind.

As Blossom, she covered my lap and made a kind of circle bed with her long legs and paws so he could curl into her.

It is exactly what he did as she set every shield she had over the three of us. Putting me and Laurent into a sense of sleep as she herself fell asleep, meowing or purring slightly as I scratched her ears and Laurent nuzzled into her belly.

It seemed he talked in his 'sleep'. He kept murmuring about baby, mommy, and father.

I smiled as Bella purred slightly louder at his thoughts. I put my hand half on her stomach half on Laurent's head, he nuzzled into it.

I started humming a tune that had been in my mind for awhile now.

We stayed together in our own world. The chaos that was to come, for now saw forgotten.

Our dreams of a child were greater than ever.

Tomorrow would be a new day. We would prepare more for the coming fight.

In a week and a half I would marry my Kitten.

In two and a half weeks we would face the Volturi head on with our new family.

* * *

_Okay so a little shorter once again but I liked the thought of leaving it on a sweeter note._

_Please review. I love all the reviews I have received. And just in case you guys haven't noticed, I am updating faster._

_Humm…may have something to do with wonderful reviews. (*hint, hint*)_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding and becoming a fam

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Please read the important notice, and thanks for the reviews keep them coming please and thank you.

Remember reviews are my best friends so leave them and I will update quicker. For reals I do remember to write more often with reviews in my inbox.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: CHAPTER 14 HAS BEEN EDITED SETH IS NOT ANGELA'S INPRINT. HE DOES NOT HAVE ONE. ALSO SAME GOES FOR EMBRY. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

She mentally giggled as she turned into Blossom. _**Come on honey, I won't bite. **_I heard in Laurent's mind.

As Blossom, she covered my lap and made a kind of circle bed with her long legs and paws so he could curl into her.

It is exactly what he did as she set every shield she had over the three of us. Putting me and Laurent into a sense of sleep as she herself fell asleep, meowing or purring slightly as I scratched her ears and Laurent nuzzled into her belly.

It seemed he talked in his 'sleep'. He kept murmuring about baby, mommy, and father.

I smiled as Bella purred slightly louder at his thoughts. I put my hand half on her stomach half on Laurent's head, he nuzzled into it.

I started humming a tune that had been in my mind for awhile now.

We stayed together in our own world. The chaos that was to come, for now saw forgotten.

Our dreams of a child were greater than ever.

Tomorrow would be a new day. We would prepare more for the coming fight.

In a week and a half I would marry my Kitten.

In two and a half weeks we would face the Volturi head on with our new family.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Wedding and Becoming a Family**

**EPOV**

Before we knew it was a few days before our wedding. We had anywhere from a week to a week and a half till the Volturi arrived. It seems their plans kept changing. But in two days I would be married to my Kitten and everything else would be dealt with as it came.

The guys were trying to convince me into having a Bachelor Party, but considering that was for men who regretted getting married and I had no interest in going to a strip club, I declined.

What did surprise me were the thoughts coming from my son, "_Strip club? Wonder what it's like? Hum wonder if mom would find out if I went?" _I gave Laurent a pointed look making sure he knew I had heard his thoughts, "W_ould you tell her?" _I nodded then mouthed 'that is no place for a gentleman' "_Fine, I won't go." _

My Kitten and I decided to have a quiet night together. We were both anxious to become husband and wife, in every sense of the term but we would have to wait for the final step until the Volturi were taken care of.

_**Eddie, do you want a little boy or a little girl? **_

_I couldn't care less my love. I am just happy that this is a possibility. I can't wait. But you Kitten, do you have a preference?_

_**As long as the child we hopefully have comes from the love we share and is nice and healthy, no I don't have a preference.**_

We stayed together until Alice came into the room, and all but threw me out.

I was to stay away from the house until the rime of the ceremony. I was going crazy, I needed my Kitten. After almost an hour Alice called me telling me to return to the house. I ran back as fast as I could. I could hear it in everyone's minds, she was hurting too.

I got to my room only to be met with Alice, "You can't go in because you can't see her but you can hold her hand,"

I nodded not caring how I was near my Kitten as long as I was 'allowed'.

Bella stuck her hand out the door, I held it tightly, kissing her fingers. "I cannot be away from you my love."

"I know Eddie, it hurt so much."

"We will only be apart when you walk down the aisle, I will not leave this spot until you are about to walk out the door. I don't care what Alice says, I'm not leaving you." I was a mess, but I could care less.

_Dad? I know you love her but shit, calm down a little._

"Laurent, it hurts okay. Like …Jasper show him, but not full strength!" I said emphasizing the last part.

Jasper sighed, "Fine but when Bella kills you for causing harm to her son…"

"I would never kill Eddie!" Bella exclaimed as she tightened her hold on my hand, "Laurent needs to see why we really need to be together."

Then Jasper projected our pain, or some of it to Laurent. He started screaming immediately, "STOP!" I shouted not knowing whether to go to my son or stay with my Kitten, I whimpered loudly as Bella did the same.

Jasper immediately stopped, _Mom? Dad are you two listening?_ Laurent thought.

"Yes" we responded together.

_I'm sorry I doubted your love. Please never ever let Uncle Jasper do that to me again. It hurt so bad. _He whimpered as he came up the stairs to my/our room.

"I'm so sorry, but you had to feel it," I responded pulling him down to the floor with me.

I set his hand between mine and Bella's. I knew she was close to if not in tears.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

The sun was finally setting…

The full moon shining brighter than usual…

Carlisle came up stairs to get Bella, he was to walk her down the aisle…

Laurent and I went to the back yard where the ceremony was to be held…

Bella, Laurent and I had spoken about who would walk her down the aisle and who would be my best man, Laurent had gotten the honor of the latter…

I was nervous; the pain was creeping in…

I looked at the large back yard…

Lights had been strung to form a canopy over the chairs, and the front of the aisle…

White roses were everywhere…

A blanket of red pestles created the aisle…

Twenty-six chairs were arranged neatly…

Bella had decided to stand alone, without bride's maids or maids of honor…

It would be our little family standing together…

Sam, Jacob, and Seth, as pack leaders were certified to marry…

We had chosen Sam, because he was Pack Alpha…

Everyone took their place as Rose began to play the piano and Sue Ellen and Angela joined her with the harps…

Everyone turned to look at the back glass doors that had curtains of lights…

I could hear Carlisle and my Kitten walking towards the door…

The both steeped through the light curtains together and my breath caught…

_WOW! Mom you look wonderful! _– Laurent thought

The dress was simple but elegant…

The bodice fir her perfectly, defining her breasts…

It hugged her body down to her waist…

The bottom was plain, but it flowed down her body beautifully…

It was a ball gown style skirt…

The bodice had a lot of beading…

My Kitten looked amazing! . . .

When Carlisle reached me he put her hand in mine…

Her smile was big…

She looked so happy; this made me happy too…

I kissed her hand as turned towards Sam…

I knew from the thoughts of others that we were both smiling like idiots…

I didn't care…

In the corner of my eye I could see Laurent had a smile that almost mirrored ours, almost…

Sam began…

"We are gathered here today to witness and join this man and this women in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all man; and therefore is not by any- to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly- but discretely, advisedly and solemnly. Into this estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace,"

He paused looking around at everyone…

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish to honor and respect, to laugh and cry with you? Do you promise to love honor and protect her, forsaking all others and holding unto her, from now until forever?"

I turned once more to look at my Kitten, "I do," my voice sounded loud and clear as I poured as much love as I could into the two words…

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish to honor and respect, to laugh and cry with you? Do you promise to love honor and protect him, forsaking all others and holding unto him, from now until forever?"

"I do" her voice was just as loud and as clear as my own, I two could hear the love in her voice,

_**I love you Eddy…**_

_As I love you Kitten…_

We exchanged rings…

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage…

"To make your marriage work will take love…

"Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here...

"But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other...

"It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do…

"It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring…

"And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together…"

Bella had tears running down her cheeks as Sam spoke. I whipped them away.

"I present to you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen, I now declare you Husband and Wife…"

I started pulling my Kitten to me…

"Congratulations, you may kiss the bride." Sam finished in Alpha voice, sealing our marriage with the pack's blessings.

I kissed my Kitten with all the love I had…

She responded like always…

I pressed her body to me, knowing I would have to wait another two weeks to make her mine, completely…

I heard multiple throats clear, but they could no longer abject, we were married now…

I could hear Laurent's joyous thoughts…

I was so glad he was so happy…

I finally pulled back, I looked into my Kitten's eyes…

_Love, I love you so much!_

_**I love you to Eddy, I love you too!**_

_I promise that we will try once this mess is over…_

_**Thank you baby, thank you!**_

I kissed her again, lightly this time…

We turned to face our family; the guys looked and sounded like they had finally understood our love.

I remembered the conversation we had had with Carlisle…

- - - - Flash Back - - - -

"It seems that Bella's blood is not affected by our venom." Carlisle began as Bella, Laurent and I sat in his office.

"To us it is like any other blood, but to you Edward, it…" Carlisle paused; neither Bella nor I could read his mind…

"What is it Carlisle?" Bella asked nervously.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "Your blood causes his blood to become overcome with a protein or state of complete and total euphoria."

"Excuse me?" I chocked out.

"I believe that when you two…" he paused looking over at Laurent, "do you really want to hear this?"

"I don't know, but I know this involves my mom and my dad. I will listen even if I leave." Laurent responded confidently.

We all knew everyone down stairs was trying to hear around Bella's shields…

Bella and I didn't want to hide anything from our son, so we did not care, plus we weren't doing anything wrong, and he wanted to know anything and everything that would be a factor in gaining a little brother or sister…

Carlisle sighed, "I believe that when you two become intimate the…pleasure your venom will bring each of you will be uncontrollable. During intimacy with a vampire the urge to bite, and mark ones mate is huge, but, even if you bite her and drink from her you will not hurt her. It will bring you both more pleasure." I could see he was uncomfortable with this but it made Bella and me ecstatic.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said standing to leave.

"Wait," Bella said to me and Laurent as we both started heading to the door. _**Eddy remember how I wanted to ask Carlisle something else?**_

_Yeah?_

_**Would you be okay with Laurent drinking from us?**_

_WHAT!_

_**If he drinks from us we are a part of him!**_

I thought about what she was saying, by him drinking some of my venom, and some of Bella's blood we would be with him forever but…_Baby what if I drank your blood, but then bite him and injected it into his venom along with mine?_

I looked at Bella as her eyes went wide and filled with tears. She stood and ran into my arms, "That would be perfect, but when?"

"On our wedding day love," I responded kissing her temple, "We can't become true husband and wife on our wedding day, but we can become…" I stopped glancing at Laurent and smiling, _Biological parents!_

She squealed in my arms hugging me tighter, "Really!"

"Of course my love, we are after all going to become an official family." _We need to talk to him about that too, if he wants us to officially adopt him we can. Jenks can get the paper work done in a couple days. We can sign those before I inject my venom and you blood._

"Okay, so Carlisle since my blood and Edward's venom have no dreadful side effect…" _**If we injected them into Laurent, through Edward would it hurt him other than the sting from the venom? Just think you r answer we need to talk to him about it…along with other things. **_Bella said and thought while smiling hugely at Laurent and me.

_Hum…making him technically bio-compatible…it should sting to bad. Plus the mix of his own venom will take away the euphoria. _– Carlisle thought back with a smile.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. Now Laurent Edward we need to go talk so let's go to the meadow." We ran out to the meadow.

- - - - End Flash Back - - - -

Bella and I went over the dance floor. ..

We had food and cake for the humans, and Bella, but she wouldn't eat unless I fed her…

Laurent stayed near us the entire night…

His smile could light up the darkest night…

Every now and then Bella would pull him to us and into a hug…

Every now and then I could see tears threatening to fall…

She was so happy.

After all the speeches were made it was time for me to make Bella's and mine. Before doing so another memory flashed into my mind…

- - - - Flash Back - - - -

We arrived at the meadow…

Bella pulled Laurent next to her and sat him gown…

She then pulled me next to them, made me sit and at in my lap…

She was so exited…

"Laurent, would you like for us to officially adopt you?" She asked excitedly, however I could hear the fear of rejection

"You want to adopt me!" He said smiling a million dollar smile.

"Of course son, if you want us to we would like to actually sign the papers during the wedding party. If your okay with it…" I responded, hearing the fear I heard in Bella's voice now in mine.

"You …you would do that during your wedding party!...why…but…" _You love me enough to do that?_ He thought looking like he wanted to cry.

Bella pulled him into our laps, _**Of course honey, we love you.**_

_Yes, please adopt me. Make me your official son. _Laurent thought.

"Of course we will adopt you son. But there is also something your mother thought of and I perfected…" I began kissing Bella's temple.

"The final thought is that Edward take some of my blood,"

"What! You will not drink from her!" Laurent exclaimed snarling as he stood.

"Laurent! Listen to your mother and do not snarl at her" I said back trying to stay calm, and managing not to snarl.

Bella put her hand on my arm, calming me completely, "He will not drink my blood, Laurent." Now Laurent just looked confused, "We were thinking he could mix it with some of his venom then inject the two into you…making you technically biologically like us…" she finished in a whisper afraid he would say no when it was something she really wanted.

"You want to adopt me, AND make me your sort of biological son?" Laurent asked dazed.

"Yes, we love you and we want to make sure you know exactly how much, and this is how we hope to do so" I answered confidently.

He nodded his head, "I want to do it, I want you to inject your venom and blood into me. I want to be your son in every way you will allow me to be, which is apparently every way you can think of."

- - - - End Flash Back - - - -

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I said as I stood with my Kitten by my side.

Everyone looked over at us, as we went to stand in the center of the dance floor. Carlisle set a table down with the papers we needed and a pen.

"As you all know we love Laurent as a son. Today we got married and we would like to make our wedding anniversary so much more special by officially adopting him today." I said as Alice had a vision of what we were going to do. We had managed to keep it quite from everyone.

"Because he is not a little boy, he too will sign. Who signs way their rights I don't know but I am glad that he is willing to give up a few of his adult liberties just to become our son." Bella added.

I signed, followed by Bella and Laurent.

I pulled them both into a hug. Laurent held onto Bella and me tightly as Bella let some tears fall.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

When Bella calmed a little, Laurent pulled away so we could have our first dance…

Laurent took her second, as I looked on…

We both ended up dancing with everyone at one point but eventually ended up back together…

_**Thank you for a wonderful wedding Eddy. **_

_Thank you for giving me a son and for the son or daughter we will have after this mess is over. _

_**I love you. **_

_I love you too. Shall we go to the meadow or do you want to wait a little longer._

_**No, can we go now Eddy? Please!**_

I chuckled, "Come on then," I pulled her along as we went to get Laurent from Irina.

Everybody gave us weird looks, "Mind your own business family, you will find out soon enough," Bella said giggling.

We arrived at the meadow in little to no time…

I had gotten a syringe to extract Bella's blood, preferring to poke her then to bite her…

We both wanted to wait until our non-wedding wedding night for that…

I let my venom fall into the syringe before using it to take my Kitten's blood…

Once the syringe was half blood half venom, I stuck it into Laurent's arm…

Thankfully the venom helped the syringe go into his skin…

He hissed as the mixture entered his body…

I closed the tiny wound with my venom, to assure that the mark would always be there, and Bella kissed it.

Laurent hugged us as the three of us headed back…

Laurent's sent changed slightly, making everyone other than the human imprints turn to look at us as we returned…

My Kitten and I could hear the same question in everyone's mind…

Bella replayed the scene for everyone…

The ladies awed, and the men were in shock that we had done that…

But everyone, was glad Bella and I were so happy…

And everyone was ecstatic for Laurent, who finally had his parents in every way possible…

_Mom, Dad…could you ask Alice to see when the Volturi are coming? I want to know how long until you can try giving me a baby sister…hum Dad she is not dating…or a baby brother…Dad we have to teach him to be a proper gentlemen… - _Laurent thought to us.

_**Tomorrow morning sweetheart, I promise. Oh and don't you dare be an overprotective pompous of a brother, do you understand?**_

_Okay just please let me know what she says, and Mom come on, no baby sister of mine is going to be raised on present standards. She has to grow up the same way you did. O and no boy friend until she is 300._- Laurent continued

"Big mistake son," I whispered so only he and my Kitten would hear.

_**We will talk about this later young man.**_

_Yes mam. _–Laurent thought resigned.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you love it.

Here is the website for Bella's wedding Dress: http:/ www. bridalgownsonsale. com/img/p/1073- (Take out spaces)

_Also I may have a new story up soon…_

_Review Review Review! _

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	16. Chapter 16: Volturi

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Just in case anyone was wondering, the imprints become immortal after imprinting because even if the wolves stop phasing they will still live forever. Also all the imprints except for Leah were found after the last wolfs phased.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

_Mom, Dad…could you ask Alice to see when the Volturi are coming? I want to know how long until you can try giving me a baby sister…hum Dad she is not dating…or a baby brother…Dad we have to teach him to be a proper gentlemen… - _Laurent thought to us.

_**Tomorrow morning sweetheart, I promise. Oh and don't you dare be an overprotective pompous of a brother, do you understand?**_

_Okay just please let me know what she says, and Mom come on, no baby sister of mine is going to be raised on present standards. She has to grow up the same way you did. O and no boy friend until she is 300._- Laurent continued

"Big mistake son," I whispered so only he and my Kitten would hear.

_**We will talk about this later young man.**_

_Yes mam. _–Laurent thought resigned.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Volturi**

**EPOV**

It had been a week since the wedding…

We could no longer stand being apart for more than a few minutes, the pain was worse now, and we didn't dare try to see what would happen if Bella shielded herself completely from me.

The imprints were waiting in the Cullen mansion…

The wolves were under Bella's shields making them invisible…

The Denali family and the rest of my family stood with Bella in clearing were we had first met Laurent…

Now that he had my venom and Bella's blood he was also affected by distance between us.

He could go as far as he wished but needed to get back within eight hours before the three of us begin to feel pain.

He didn't mind, he loved being connected to us.

We heard them coming, about thirty vampires were approaching, the three leaders and the main Volturi Guard.

They entered the clearing, "Carlisle, my dear friend," Aro said when the guard was arraigned on the opposite half of the clearing.

"You call me your friend, yet you bring almost the entire guard to meet with my family" Carlisle responded coldly.

Aro stepped towards the center of the field, "Now Carlisle you know we never know at kind of crazy vampire we may run into." He held out his hand.

_Edward, Bella?_

_**Go ahead, shake his hand, I got you daddy. **_

_Thanks little one. _Carlisle thought as he took a few steps in front of us.

Carlisle stretched out his hand and shook with Aro.

Aro's face turned confused for a second before he let go and looked back at everyone, Carlisle walked backwards until he was behind my Bella and me again, next to Esme.

"It seems someone in the group you have assembled against us has a very powerful gift." Aro said looking at everyone to see if their attention was elsewhere. "I see you have our Isabella. We would like to take her back to the castle,"

The guard and his brothers took a step towards us…we stood our ground.

"I don't think so Aro, BELLA, stays here." I responded pulling her closer to me. Laurent took a step closer as well puling Irina with him.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Garrett, Eleazer, and all the wolves tensed.

"And who do you think you are to tell us, the Volturi Kings what we can and can't do?" Cauis said stepping forward to be next to his brother.

"He is my mate, my love, and my life," Bella responded confidently taking a step forward. We all stepped with her…

The wolves began to get into position to surround the guard…

"But none of you have any ties to anyone." Marcus added also stepping forward to stand on Aro's other side.

"That is where you are wrong," Bella said as she thought towards me, _**Should I let him see?**_

_Only for a sec Kitten._

I saw our connections through Marcus' mind, I instantly pulled Bella towards me as he moved to step forward, Bella blocked him again.

_What in the world, how can they love each other so much, their connection…_-Marcus mused as Aro took his hand to see what he had seen.

"We love each other, Bella and I are soul mates. Laurent is our son. Carlisle and Esme are our father and mother. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are our brothers and sisters. The Denali family are our cousins. .."

_Were ready-_Sam thought towards me for the pack.

I smirked, "And the wolves are part of our covens." At that moment the minds of the Volturi Kings and the guard went blank, the wolves jumped out from the surrounding forest.

The wolves snarled and barked crouching down ready to fight.

We all growled along with them…

"You think that you can come here and force me to go back? You tortured me for years!" Bella snarled.

I stepped behind her holding her against my body, keeping her calm and preparing for what was to come.

"You destroyed my life and because of you I lost my family!" she was trembling.

"We own you stupid girl!" Aro snarled, Marcus stepped back slightly thinking, _This isn't right. She belongs with them. Their ties are too strong to be apart. It will kill them. _

I tightened my hold on my Kitten, she pressed back into me.

"You do not own her, nobody does you jerk," Alice screamed.

"She owns herself!" I added.

"NO! She is my weapon. She is mine!" Aro snarled as he motioned the guard forward.

Marcus stepped away from his brother, _**Marcus gets to live, he has seen his mistakes, see anyone else?**_

_No love, he is the only one._

Bella pressed into me as she set up a shield around them.

They hit the shield and snarled.

"What the heck is going on?" the guard members yelled.

"You always oppressed me and never tried to figure out how strong I really was. You made me weak, you tried to break me!" Bella lit a small fire in the center of the shield. All the vampires inside pressed against the edge of the shield.

"None of you ever tried to help me, all of you took turns torturing me. You did everything you could to make me feel like nothing! You made me kill, you made me hurt innocent people! I hate you for all the pain you caused me." Her body trembled as she fought for control and the fire grew slowly.

I began rubbing her sides calming her slightly. I looked into Laurent's mind to see the others, they were all ready to help Bella if needed.

"You are our weapon, we found you, we own you, we saved you!" Aro yelled as Marcus fell out of the shield, the wolves approached him, but he held his hands up in surrender.

_**Let him live the vampire world needs a conscious leader. **_I heard in packs mind.

They all nodded but Embry and Paul flanked him to assure he didn't leave.

"I am not your weapon, you didn't find me you hunted me, you didn't save me you captured me! I belong to no one I am my own person. I will always be my own person. But if I did belong to someone it wouldn't be a sick evil ancient dirty ass pig like you. It would be my Edward who owned me. Even then it is only because we belong to each other." Her fire began to consume the vampires, slowly killing them, not engulfing them completely. Limb by limb they were burning. The smoke was escaping through tinny holes Bella allowed so we could all see what was happening.

Her trembling was getting worse, she was weakening quickly, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. I began to kiss her temple lightly as Laurent pulled Irina with him and stood touching my shoulder putting a hand on his mother's shoulder. She calmed some. But I knew she would not finish this quickly.

"You will all burn for what you have done to me. You are all evil vampires with no morals or ethics. All you care about is blood and having the control over the vampire and in turn the human world. You will no longer have all the control you so seek." She was putting most of her weight on me now, I didn't mind but I was getting worried.

Half the vampires were already in ashes the rest only had a few body parts left. Aro had managed to have only lost an arm.

_Baby?_

_**Yes Eddy? **_Even her mind sounded weak.

_You need to finish this Kitten. You can't take much more._

_**Okay. I'll need your help to keep in control. Laurent is helping to.**_

_I know love, how can I help you?_

_**Think about us having a baby. Giving Laurent a baby brother or sister.**_

I smiled into her neck as I kissed her there and rubbed her sides. Laurent saw my actions and began massaging her shoulder.

"It's over Aro." My Kitten said as fire exploded in the shield, the tinny air holes closing making the bubble fill with purple smoke.

Bella trembled in my arms as her entire weight fell onto me, and she fought for control. I kept my thoughts on our future baby child, Laurent's adoption, and his acceptance and love in our little family.

The fire went out after a few minutes and the shield let out all the smoke slowly. Once you could see all the ashes, no more limbs or vampires existent I pulled my Kitten into my arms bridle style.

She snuggled into me with a smile on her face.

I heard Marcus gasp, and as I saw into his mind I realized that in the past hour of torture that my Bella had inflicted on his former guard and brothers the connection between my Kitten and I had grown much stronger.

I snarled as he stepped forward, I knew all of my Bella's shields had dropped from us, only protecting her mind now.

"Just because my Bella can't kill you right now, it doesn't mean her coven won't" I snarled as our family surrounded Marcus and pushed Bella, Lauren, Irina and myself back away from the danger.

Laurent held Irina's hand in one hand and kept his other hand on his mother's shoulder. We both remained shoulder to shoulder.

"Why did Bella allow him to live?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone else grunted in agreement to his question.

"She let him live because he never hurt her. He never helped her, but he ever hurt her. The vampire world needs order, someone must give that order. He will be the only Volturi King until he so chooses to add to his royalty but if he becomes power hungry like his brother he is to be eliminated immediately." I responded as I starred at my Bella with my eyes but looked through my family's eyes to see how everyone was.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She also saw that he regretted never helping her, like Eleazer. All he wanted was to stay alive, and then it became a way of life. But he was never truly happy under his brothers' rule." I added.

"You have heard and you have been warned Marcus." Carlisle began

"It is not a threat" – Jasper

"It is not a lie" – Emmett

"It is what will occur" – Garrett

"If you so much as think" – Eleazer

"Imagine," – Alice

"Fantasize" – Rosalie

"Believe" – Esme

"That you" – Kate

"A nobody" – Carmen

"Can take the Cullen Denali Pack down" Irina, Laurent and I added together,

"Then you are wrong, because we are a family and we stand together for what we believe in and for the safety of our kinds." We all said together as the wolves growled along.

Marcus looked scared to death, he nodded his head. I looked into his mind and saw that he took us seriously. Alice checked the future to see if he would do anything in the near future to hurt us, his future was clean. Jasper sensed his sincerity in the matter.

"You may leave, but don't ever come near our family again," I said as I turned along with Laurent and Irina to head home.

The family and the wolves followed.

Everyone flanked my own little family.

When we arrived at the house the imprints were worried Bella had been hurt, but I explained that she was just exhausted as I carried her to out room. Laurent followed, with Irina close to his side. I lay down with my Bella in my arms. Laurent took a seat with Irina in his lap; he held his mother's hand and rested his back against the headboard.

_When mom wakes up are you going to talk to the family and then start working…(mental laugh and blush) on my baby sibling or the other way around._

I chuckled softly, "the first way."

_REALLY!_

"Yes, now shush son, your mother is going to need her rest." I said with a smirk on my face.

_(mental shudder)DAD! I don't need to know that part._

I shrugged as my Kitten snuggled into me.

He fell silent watching me watch his mother, Irina jus closed her eyes and snuggle into Laurent.

They were really great for each other. It seemed as though we were a normal family, not vampires and shifters as I heard the rest of our larger family moving around with their loved ones. The wolves were eating along with their imprints. The rest of the Cullen and the Denali families were with their mates, lounging around.

Everyone was just relaxing, not letting what could have occurred haunt them.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Mt Bella slept soundly through the night and the next three nights. On the fourth night I was getting worried. Laurent and Irina had not left our sides, because I had not left my Kitten.

Carlisle checked her along with Eleazer and they said it was pure exhaustion. Jasper said the same and Alice couldn't pin point when she would awake.

I would pepper her face with kisses every few hours, telling her I was waiting for her every three hours. Laurent, Irina and I talked a little. They wanted to get to know each other a little more but I could see he wanted time to earn money for a ring. I smirked at him and knew he knew that I knew.

I would talk to Bella about setting up accounts for him and our future child.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

On the fifth night my Kitten finally moved but did not awaken.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

On the sixth night she curled onto my chest, and snuggled into my chest as she turned into Bailey.

Laurent and Irina gave me a couple more blankets that I wrapped around her and curled my body around the bundle that was now my love. I wanted to feel as close to her as I could. She was so small in this form, so defenseless.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

On the eighth day that my Kitten had been asleep, her eyes began to flutter.

She crawled out of the blankets with her eyes half closed and turned into her human form, still on my chest.

She seemed to notice she was on me because her eyes snapped open and a smile spread onto her face.

_**Hi Eddy.**_

_Hi Kitten._

_**How long was I out?**_

_Love, can you tell me how you feel first?_

_**I feel a little tired but really good, sort of re-energized. Free even.**_

_That's great love. Now could you please tell me what is the last thing you remember?_

She showed me her memories which ended when I pulled her into my arms in the clearing.

I showed her everything that had happened since then.

_**I've been out for eight days! I'm so sorry.**_

_Don't be sorry love, you needed your rest. But I must say if you had been much longer Laurent would have had me start trying to have his baby brother or sister while you were out. _I chuckled as I smirked over at Laurent and Irina who had been staring at my Kitten and I while we had our silent conversation,

She blushed red and hid her face in my neck.

_Would you like to talk to the family about what we want?_

_**Please… I want to be yours.**_

I helped her stand up, she was a little unbalanced from being asleep so long. She hugged Laurent and Irina thanking them for keeping me company.

We walked down stairs together were our family was already waiting in the living room.

They all took turn s hugging my Bella. But I never let go of her hand. WE stayed in contact through the entire ordeal.

_**Can we tell them now?**_

_Of course my love. _"Everyone we would like to talk to you all about something very important to me and Bella." I said as I pulled her over t the love seat and sat with her in my lap and Laurent once more by me. He cleared his throat as he motioned for Irina to sit with the rest of the Denali family. I chuckled, "It's also very important for Laurent."

"Thanks dad," Laurent said rolling his eyes at me.

Everyone sat down looking at us, a little worried.

"We have thought about this from the very beginning, and we have spoken to Carlisle who has kept the information confidential because he was in doctor mode. We have talked to Laurent who is as exited if not more exited then us. And yes Alice Bella is blocking you from seeing, and the reason you did not see this when she was ill is because for the majority of the time I made my mind set to never do this, though it was only to block you." Everyone looked confused.

"Edward and I have done some research and so has Carlisle, we have decided to try and conceive." Bella finished happily.

It was dead silent, no one moved, no one blinked, and no one breathed.

"Breath people," Laurent chuckled.

"How is it possible?" Rose asked still in shock.

"Really!" Alice squealed.

The rest of the girls just began to breathe along with all the guys who were staring daggers at me. They knew what conceiving entailed and though they were okay with me being married to Bella, they all knew we had not become man and wife. Big house, lots of people, most with sensitive hearing, people tend to notice when you get loud.

Bella and I explained how vampire men didn't change during a pregnancy so we were still fertile. But since women had to change, they were infertile. But since having a half human half vampire baby is lose to impossible because of the thirst it has only been done a few times. Since Bella is a shape shifter she should be fine because her body does change, almost regularly with her transformations.

The women were ecstatic and by the end the men understood but wanted to think that it would happen by a divine miracle and not by making love.

We were all talking about how everything should go when Esme's face lit up.

"That is why you wanted to me to fix it!" She squealed as she ran to get me the keys.

Bella, and everyone except Laurent looked really confused.

"I asked her to fix up a little cottage on the property, Laurent has been helping out. We had to make it a little bigger. It is a four bedroom four bath, not so little cottage now; a room for us, a room for our child, a room for Laurent and Irina when the time comes, and a guest room for keeping up appearances." I said as I looked directly into Bella's eyes.

"You made us a…" she hugged me tightly as relief flooded all the male minds in the house, they knew why I had done it, and were very grateful.

"I will be staying here until….you know then I can move in with you guys and help out," Laurent said happily.

_**I love you so much. Thank you for giving me privacy from a bunch of overprotective fools. **_

_I love you too Kitten. I will give you the world if it is what you want._

Esme put the keys in my hand as she looked from me to Bella, _Go. _

At that moment we knew that things were going to change but this time they were changing for the better.

* * *

**Here is chapter 16 Finally! You have to understand that I go to school and that I have been really busy. Please forgive me for the delay but I want you all to know that I know exactly where this is headed. It is the most planned out story that I have other than Unwritten. I will update soon and thanks for the wonderfully wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	17. Chapter 17: Cottage

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Lemon alert! Okay so this will be my first real lemon, but please know that I will not write a smut fill lemon. They will make love NOT fuck. Sorry but that is how I write. I will try my best. Thanks for the reviews keep em coming.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

Bella, and everyone except Laurent looked really confused.

"I asked her to fix up a little cottage on the property, Laurent has been helping out. We had to make it a little bigger. It is a four bedroom four bath, not so little cottage now; a room for us, a room for our child, a room for Laurent and Irina when the time comes, and a guest room for keeping up appearances." I said as I looked directly into Bella's eyes.

"You made us a…" she hugged me tightly as relief flooded all the male minds in the house, they knew why I had done it, and were very grateful.

"I will be staying here until….you know then I can move in with you guys and help out," Laurent said happily.

_**I love you so much. Thank you for giving me privacy from a bunch of overprotective fools. **_

_I love you too Kitten. I will give you the world if it is what you want._

Esme put the keys in my hand as she looked from me to Bella, _Go. _

At that moment we knew that things were going to change but this time they were changing for the better.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Cottage **

**EPOV**

I put my arms around Bella and lifted her of the love seat. I ran out the door and through the forest.

I came to our not so little cottage.

Laurent had fixed the surrounding area that was by a little lake with Christmas lights. He put lights around the two pine trees near the entrance of the house and the house itself also had lights. Christmas was still three weeks away but he felt as though this was his Christmas present. He wanted a sibling so badly. (website bellow)

Bella's breath caught as she looked at the house.

She smiled at me as she kissed me lightly.

I pulled her closer and opened the door.

I knew neither one of us wanted to see any other room but our own so I headed up the stairs and to the right.

When I arrived at our room I closed our door and set her down on the bed.

"Baby, are you sure about this?" I asked before we got started, "We can stop whenever you want. I will love you no less."

"I know my love but I want this I want to make love." She responded breathing heavily.

I kissed her lips again until she had to breathe. I kissed her jaw and her neck; peppering her face with wet kisses.

I found her pulse pointed and nipped it lightly, not breaking the skin. I began sucking on it, to make sure I left a mark.

She moaned under me as she caught her breath and pulled me back to her lips.

I ripped her shirt off not wanting to break the kiss.

Our tongues were battling for control moving from my mouth to hers. She bit down on my tongue keeping it in her mouth as she sucked on it. I moaned as I felt her heat against my abs.

I began removing her pants as she ripped off my shirt. Our actions were frantic but full of love.

I looked into her eyes as I reached for the clap on her bra. She lifted up off the bed to allow better access. I kissed her as I unclasped the back of her bra and pulled it off her body. I looked down at her and my breathing stopped.

She looked delectable. I kissed her lips once more and began kissing and nipping down her jaw and neck. I licked her pulse point as I passed it. A hickey was already forming. I sucked on it a little more making it redder. I got to her wonderful mounds and I began kissing her left breast. Her nipples were hard as I took one into my mouth. She groaned and moaned.

I kissed her breast again as I moved to the right one, taking her nipple into my mouth again. This time I used my teeth a little. She arched into me pressing me closer to her. I began massaging her left breast with the palm of my hand. Her warmth and my coldness making the sensations for us both intensify.

I kissed down her torso swirling my tongue I kissed down her legs kissing and nipping them. I sucked on her toes and then began kissing back up her body.

She pushed me back slightly then ripped of my pants. I finally reached my destination.

I pulled her panties of as I kissed her gently. She squirmed wanting more. I ripped of my boxers and lifted myself back to kiss her.

"Bella" I breathed out as I pressed my stiff member into her thigh.

She moaned at the sensation. I felt her nails dig into my back. I purred at the sensations.

She nuzzled into my neck as I positioned myself to enter her.

The feeling was wonderful. She was dripping wet making me slide into her easily, but since she was a 425 year old virgin I knew she would be in severe pain once I reached her barrier.

Apparently she heard my hesitation because all of a sudden her mind was completely open to me once more.

_**Oh my you feel wonderful against me please don't stop I know your worried so am I but we are meant to be together Edward. I love you with all my heart. Please make me yours my love, my life.**_

She purred into my neck as I caressed her pelvis. I pushed her legs apart more, making it easier for me to enter her. I reached her barrier and after a second of hesitation I decided it would be best to just go through it quickly, not slowly.

I pulled back slightly _Kitten I need to see you as I do this, please let me see your face as I make you mine. _

She immediately looked up at me and as she locked her eyes with mine I slammed into her. Tears formed in her eyes as I froze my actions and massaged her thighs.

_**It hurts Edward. It hurts so much.**_

I smelled the blood that was coming from her and I whimpered. I hated see her, feeling her, and making her be in pain but I knew it was inevitable.

_I'm so sorry my love is there anything that I could do to help?_

_**You already are…**_I looked at her confused, _**while my lady parts are the warmest part of my body your…not so little friend is your coldest. The pain is almost completely gone now. **_

_That makes me feel a lot better but um I was thinking maybe to make this easier on your lady parts as you called them, if we could just stay like this for a little while. _

I knew that I was asking for a cuddling session before we even made love but I really wanted to make this more comfortable for her and I wanted to feel as close as I could to her, for as long as I could.

_**I would love to cuddle with you.**_

I smiled as I pulled her legs around me. It pushed me further into her and she half purred half whimpered. I kissed her neck and face as I sat up with her still wrapped around me and me inside her. I sat with my legs out in front of me her legs sandwiched between my back and the headboard of the bed.

She snuggled into my chest as we breathed each other in. The scent of her arousal, her scent, her sweat and my arousal and scent were intoxicating the room already. It felt wonderful to just be inside of my Kitten, I knew that I wouldn't last long once we began moving.

_**It's okay, I have been sleeping for a long time, we can go a few times, at least. Plus who says I will last any longer. **_

I smiled into her hair. She kept nuzzling into me, it felt so wonderful. I knew that cuddling would different from now on.

_**You bet, and I think we need to let Magnus work his magic.**_

Magnus? Who the…wait did she just…

_**Yes I just named your…penis. **_She blushed as she hid from my view.

I kissed her forehead and began to move slightly. Because of how we were, I was going in very deep. It felt wonderful. We made love slowly but neither of us lasted very long. After about 5minutes my Kitten had released twice, once alone and once with me.

I found out that Magnus stayed hard even after my release so I continued to move. I kept my pace slow. We purred, growled, moaned, grunted and screamed each other's names.

After her fifth release we began releasing together every 5 or 10 minutes. We kept going, gaining resistance and each time we each felt more pleasure.

After seven hours of making love we went back to cuddling. Magnus decided to take a rest, so I pulled my Kitten to me. We spooned as she fell asleep. I continued to lazily rub her thighs and pelvis, along with kissing her neck softly every few minutes.

I knew that our connection had grown even more now. I loved that we were so close.

I kissed the multiple hickeys I had given her while I felt the bites and scratches she had given me heal. I looked at my shoulder and realized that the bite mark which she had made the final time we released just covered but left a scar. It felt warmer than the rest of me and as I looked down at my Kitten I knew she had marked me as hers forever.

I closed my eyes as I pressed into her and she pressed right back. I knew she would be asleep for a while and would need to hunt and eat when she awoke but I knew that if we kept up with all the love making we had done we would conceive in no time.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

My Kitten slept for sixteen hours when she awoke she was very weak, but I had never seen her happier.

_**Can we go hunting, and then head over to the main house so I can get some human and cat food?**_

_Of course love, but I will kill you meal for you. I'm sorry I weakened you so._

_**You can do it again any time. **_

She kissed my jaw as she made an attempt to stand. I saw her wobble and was by her side in an instant.

"Come my love, we need to shower quickly before we go," I said as I picked her up carried her into the bathroom.

I set her on the counter as I turned on the water and made sure it was not too cold. I pulled her back into my arms and set here down on the shower floor, I held her steady as she tried to grab her body wash. I pulled her hand back and got the body wash myself. I put some in my hands as I washed her. I shampooed her hair and held her while she washed and shampooed me. I kissed her lightly and turned off the water once we had both washed out our hair.

I grabbed some towels and dried our bodies. I wrapped her hair in another towel then carried her back to the room.

I got us both some clothes and helped her into her own then quickly pulled mine on.

The entire time she smiled at me and would kiss me lightly at random times. She was still glowing form the post-cordial affect.

I kissed her back every chance I got. I felt a need to kiss her, at least once every half hour. The rest was a mere want to do so.

_**I feel the same baby.**_

I lifter her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around me. Magnus decided to wake up wanting attention once more.

_**I don't blame him he spent 218 years waiting for me.**_

I knew I would be blushing right now if it weren't for the fact I was a vampire.

Bella giggled as she slug to me tighter.

I kissed her neck and began running through the forest looking for our meals.

I set her down in our clearing, she changed into Buttercup.

_**I will wait for you here. I hear a couple dear a few miles south.**_

I won't be log loved.

She smiled as I kissed her forehead.

I quickly found and killed three deer. I carried them back and then went to find a carnivore for myself. I found a bear in his cave and carried him back to the clearing.

Buttercup had already eaten one of the deer.

"Let me feed you love," I said as I sat next to her. She smiled at me as she set her head in my lap and lay down.

I fed her the remaining two deer, draining them and also the bear. I then fed her the bear.

When she was done she turned back into my Isabella.

_**You know, you're the only one who I feel can call me that.**_

I know my love. And the name suits you perfectly. But you are much more than just beautiful. You are magnificent, dazzling, gorgeous, striking, stunning, incredible, and so dam sexy.

She giggled at my thoughts as I began running us back to the house. She was strong enough now but I didn't feel like letting her go yet.

When we arrived home I saw a note on the refrigerator: Gone hunting. We'll be back in a few minutes from when you see this.

We both chuckled as I fed Bella some fruit then as I fed Becky her cat food the family arrived. Apparently the wolves and imprints were moving inn permanently so they had gone to get their things. Carlisle, Garrett, Eleazer, Jasper and Emmett had gone to the garage to look at something but Laurent decided her would walk the ladies in. He had missed us.

He walked in followed by Esme, Alice, Rose, Irina, Kate, and Carmen. He hugged both me and Bella who had shifted back into human form. We were talking about moving the rest of mine and Bella's belongings into the cottage when the guys walked in.

Then something in me snapped. I growled furiously as I jumped in front of Bella. Everyone froze. I had to protect my mate from the males. They could steal her from me. They can't go near her, they can hurt her.

I felt Bella's hands on my back.

_**Edward, baby?**_

_I have to protect you. I have to make sure they know your mine,_

_**Edward they are my brother's, your brother's, our dad and our uncle. Please come back to me Edward.**_

She kissed my neck and ran her hand through my hair.

Suddenly the situation became clear I stood immediately and backed away from everyone ashamed at my actions.

"I'm…i…wha…" I couldn't speak I was terrified.

"Edward," Bella climbed off the couch and ran to me._** Baby, please it's okay. You didn't hurt anyone, I wouldn't have let you if you trued. Please talk to them, they are freaking out,**_

"I don't know what happened. You guys walked in and something…something snapped. I didn't mean to growl at you I just felt the need the instinct to protect…I am so sorry." I said looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"It's alright, I felt what you did. It was pure instinct…you were way gone bro." Jasper said as he pulled Alice into his side.

"It's the mating instinct; you know Laurent won't challenge you for her because he is her son. But the rest of us don't have blood ties to her, you feel the need to show that she is taken" Carlisle explained

I kept Bella close for the rest of the day, by night fall we decided to head back to the cottage.

* * *

**Also you all know that somewhere along the line Bella will be pregnant, I need ideas for cravings so please review or PM them so I can update as soon as possible.**

**PM I almost have the next chapter done so expect another update with in the week, if I get reviews.**

Here is the web site for a picture of the cottage. Replace the (dot)'s with periods and (slash) with /, take out the spaces and there you are.

www (dot) kewlwallpapers (dot) com (slash) bulkupload (slash) 8 (slash) Christmas (slash) Christmas%20Cottage (dot) jpg

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	18. Chapter 18

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

.

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

"I'm…i…wha…" I couldn't speak I was terrified.

"Edward," Bella climbed off the couch and ran to me._** Baby, please it's okay. You didn't hurt anyone, I wouldn't have let you if you trued. Please talk to them, they are freaking out,**_

"I don't know what happened. You guys walked in and something…something snapped. I didn't mean to growl at you I just felt the need the instinct to protect…I am so sorry." I said looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"It's alright, I felt what you did. It was pure instinct…you were way gone bro." Jasper said as he pulled Alice into his side.

"It's the mating instinct; you know Laurent won't challenge you for her because he is her son. But the rest of us don't have blood ties to her, you feel the need to show that she is taken" Carlisle explained

I kept Bella close for the rest of the day, by night fall we decided to head back to the cottage.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

**EPOV**

When we arrived I set my Kitten on her feet. I went to the piano that Laurent and I had put in out here.

I began playing a tune that had been on my mind. I felt Bella come up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I smelt the salt of her tears as the music began to turn into a deep melody.

I played for two hours, repeating the melody. Bella kept crying but I just kept playing.

_**Oh Edward it is so beautiful.**_

_So are you. Would you like me to teach you how to play? Or give you some pointers to help you remember how to play._

_**You would have to teach me from the beginning, I barely remember anything. But first we have to work on making our baby. Magnus has had enough time to recuperate from last night.**_ She pulled my up from the piano bench and led me to the bed room.

We made love for hours. We both lasted longer each time. But this time Magnus decided he didn't want to rest, but Bella was tired so I just stayed inside her as she slept. I felt wonderful being in her for so long even though I didn't release at all, because I am a gentleman and would never release inside a women when she was sleeping.

Bella pressed into me each time she moved in her sleep. She would moan or purr slightly at the feeling but would only cuddle more into me, never waking.

Alice sent me a text that our food would be delivered to us in a few minutes. The wolves were bringing us a few deer, a mountain lion, and a fox; along with some cat food and human food.

I sent her a message of thanks.

After about half an hour I heard the wolves outside. I called out a thank you and I heard a lot a sniggering and teasing. Behind it all I could hear how happy they all were that Bella and I were happy. Mostly they were happy we had found a probability of having a baby.

I chuckled lightly as I felt Bella move, normally it would have been fine, but Magnus was still not resting. I was still inside of my Kitten and my chuckling and her moving had made Magnus very excited.

My breath caught as she continued to snuggle into me, it only pushed me in deeper.

_**That feels really good Eddy, maybe Magnus can help me out a little?**_

If I had been human I would have had a heart attack.

_All you have to do as ask baby._

We made love again for another two hours. We would have kept going but we didn't want our meal to spoil.

We ate together and then showered, bug surprise, together.

For two weeks our lives were filled with making love. We explored other positions and different settings but we always enjoyed just snuggling together.

I found that whenever we were done Magnus would take a rest but every time my Kitten was about to go to sleep he woke up asking for attention.

My Kitten loved that Magnus wanted to be in her while she slept. I loved that she was okay with it because if she hadn't it would have been painful.

We made love for at least five or six hours each day. The wolves, Denalis and the rest of the Cullens traded off on bringing us food.

At first Bella was a little embarrassed that they all knew what we were doing, especially since every time one of the guys would come by they would get slightly irritated that the cottage smelled of sex. Then once she turned red for three hours after the first time Laurent came to drop off food for us.

- - - - - - - Flashback- - - - - - -

_MOM? DAD? I don't know if you guys are busy, hahaha, but I left some food for you guys. Just keep on working on my baby sibling okay. Oh and Dad? If she weren't my Mom, I'd tap that._

Then he was gone. Lucky for him, we were otherwise occupied. But his little comment ruined the mood.

"Did your son seriously just say that?" Bella asked me.

"My son? Isn't he our son?" I asked confused

"Not today he isn't today he is your son." Bella stated red as could be.

I chuckled as I pulled her to me. We cuddled for a few minutes before we showered and went to eat.

- - - - - - - End Flashback - - - - - - -

At the end of the third week of love making we decided that we had to find a balance. We couldn't spend all our time making love. We had to keep living.

We cleaned the cottage, and took out trash and any food that had gone bad. We went to the main house where we were greeted with grins and smiles.

We talked to the family about what had been going on.

In our excitement of being newlyweds and trying to conceive we had forgotten about school.

Apparently the family had said w were sick and had been doing our homework assignments for us. Bella blushed as she remembered that the entire school would find out about us soon.

Thankfully graduation was only a month away so she wouldn't have to endure any stupid remarks about getting pregnant at '18' though really it would be getting pregnant at 425.

I smiled at the thought of her swollen with our child. I always smiled at that thought. She would be glowing. I knew that she would look beautiful in a whole different way. Man I love this women.

We spent a lot more time with our family and returned to school. Nobody cared that Bella and I were in constant physical contact. We were left alone most of the time.

Graduation came and went. By then Bella and I had balanced our lives: School on the morning, time with Laurent right after school for an hour, then time with the entire family, then alone time until morning.

We were both happy. We had no idea if we had yet conceived but we really just loved making love. We would hunt twice a week, and Bella would eat small human meals at lunch, along with twice weekly kitten meals.

We worked on her piano skills whenever we had a chance.

A week before graduation we found out that unless Bella was in cat form it was impossible for her to sleep without Magnus inside of her.

Magnus and I were more than happy to comply, but I also loved when Bella slept in cat form, she was so adorable. Sometimes she would turn into Buttercup or Babeete and lye on top of me after we had made love. It felt wonderful to snuggle into her fur. We had not made love while she was in cat form and after thinking it through it was not something that I truly wanted. It was a teenage fantasy, nothing more.

Bella had giggled like mad when she had heard my original thoughts and reactions on the matter.

A week after our graduation it had been eight weeks since Bella and I had first been together. We had yet to be apart for longer than a few seconds. Bella had not gotten her period during the entire time, so we decided it was time to take a pregnancy test.

So that the town wouldn't start talking we went to Seattle and bought a home pregnancy test, or five, from the drug store.

We drove home quickly, anxious to find out. We were both curious, we wanted to go somewhere completely quite and see if we heard a heartbeat but, we didn't want to feel as though our minds were playing tricks on us. Plus since we would have to put our heads against my Kitten's stomach in order to hear anything, I would be the only one able to do so.

We went to our cottage and Bella ran straight to the rest room, all five tests in hand.

I paced outside the bathroom door, waiting.

She came out after a few minutes, I looked into the bathroom and the sink was lined with boxes, each with a test on top of it.

"How long baby?" I murmured as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"The longest one says five minutes. It does the test twice," she whispered back.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

It had felt like the longest five minutes in our lives. We walked into the bathroom together and looked at each test before we let it sink in.

_**We're going to have a baby!**_

_I love you so much my love, and I love our baby, and our son. _

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her torso. I pressed my ear against her still flat stomach, we both fell silent.

…_thump thump…thump thump…thump…thump thump…thumpthump…thump…_

My Kitten let her tears fall. I stood and wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward, we are having a baby! We have to tell Carlisle so he can check me out and monitor its health. We need to start work on the nursery. Oh Laurent has to move in with us and the girls need to help me start shopping. Edward we have so much to do!" My Kitten said around her tears.

I kissed her as I lifted her into my arms. I carried her to our room.

_Love we can tell them tomorrow. Right now I think we both would like some lovin'. _

_**Okay. But we have to tell them tomorrow. Carlisle needs to see how far along I am and…**_

I stopped her ranting ass I licked her pulse point.

We made love slowly and as we were snuggling afterward she curled into me setting my hand on her stomach along with hers.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - - -

She slept for three hours.

When she awoke she just stared at me for a second.

_**Edward?**_

_Yes love._

_**You love me.**_

_Of course I do, with all my heart. _I wondered where she was going with this.

_**I marked you as mine the first night we were together. **_She traced the scar that she had left on my neck. It felt wonderful. The scar was always warmer than the rest of me.

_Yes love and I love that you did._

_**I'm glad you liked it, because I would like you to return the favor.**_

My breath caught. _Love I can't I could lose control and kill you and our child. _

_**No, you won't lose control; our connection will let you see how I'm feeling. Also I want you to suck the venom out then seal the wound. **_

I thought about what she wanted, it is what I wanted. I wanted to make her as mine. Could I mark her as mine and not kill her?

_**Yes, I trust you Eddy. **_

_Okay. But in order for me to not feel like I'm attacking you it has to be while we make love. Like you did it, it seals our connection and makes it stronger._

She smiled wide as she kissed me, hard.

We made love, slow and true as we released for the last time of the night or morning I bit into her neck.

She tasted wonderful. My marking her increased her pleaser, as I pulled out my venom. I felt no bloodlust. I pulled back and sealed the wound, licking my lips as I set my hands on her stomach again and curled around her.

She looked at me with love filled eyes.

_Let's go take a shower and we can go._

She kissed me lightly as she bolted to the bathroom. I followed slower, but with a huge grin on my face. We showered together, stealing kisses every now and then.

We headed over to the main house hand in hand with matching grins on our faces.

_**Everyone get to the living room…NOW!**_

We arrived at the house, only to find Laurent pacing on the porch.

"Is everything all right? What happened? What's wrong?" He was frantic.

Edward looked at me; I smiled up at him and then projected the memory of buying the pregnancy tests and then their results. He flung himself into my arms. _Momma you're going to have a baby! _- He thought to me.

I nodded as I held him close, _**Yeah sweetheart, and now we need to tell the rest of the family. Think you could keep it quiet for a few minutes? **_

He nodded as he pulled us through the door then pushed us to the living room.

"What is going on little one?" Carlisle asked aloud on behalf of the family.

"Bella and I went to Seattle earlier today. We had to buy a few things. Among them was a pregnancy test," I started but was interrupted by my Kitten.

"We didn't know which one to get so we got five," she giggled into my shoulder.

I chuckled along with her, "My Kitten took the test…or test rather and they all turned out positive. We're going to have a baby!" I finished smiling down at my love, who was looking up at me with love filled eyes. I pulled her into a kiss.

Everything around us disappeared. As the kiss got heated we heard a few wolf whistles and howls. I smirked as we pulled back from each other. My Bella buried her face in my chest, hiding from all her brothers.

Everyone congratulated us before we followed Carlisle up to his office so he could check Bella's progress. I was surprised to find he had an ultrasound machine in his closet. He saw my surprise, "I guessed I would need one so I special ordered one from the factory. It is for animals so it can penetrate the skin better."

Bella hugged him and thanked him for being so prepared.

Bella lay down on the couch, as I helped her pull up her shirt to just below her breasts.

Carlisle out some sort of gel on her stomach then began the ultrasound.

After looking at the tiny fetus, which was 8 mm in length, he decided that our baby was eight weeks old. He stared laughing, "Apparently you two conceived during your first night together."

Bella smiled up at me as memories form the night ran through my mind.

"So I'm guessing our baby is growing at human speed?" Bella asked.

"It seems that way, but only time will tell," Carlisle responded as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong…we will have to wait until the next ultra sound in one month." He said clearing his mind from any thought about what could be wrong.

I helped Bella clean the gel of her stomach and then carried her down the stairs.

I placed her on the kitchen counter and handed her some fruit. She ate it happily, but stopped suddenly.

She giggled, "We should have known I was pregnant from the beginning, my body noticed the change almost immediately, remember. I always eat human food first now."

I chuckled as I pulled her in for a small kiss. She smiled and popped a grape into her mouth.

* * *

.

**Here is the next chapter now I need help! What should Bella crave? Send me your ideas, the crazier the better.**

**Thanks you for all the reviews, i'm up to 139 at the moment, i hope to get lots more because the help me write, and remind me to update.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	19. Chapter 19

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Thanks to: melanieintn, Kwfryt, marie, gothgirl11245 for some ideas. **

**Also I would like to answer to a review about Laurent from 'ljn mm' an anonymous reviewer. Laurent was never a super predator, he followed James and Victoria for protection. Also to answer the second part of the review, Laurent never truly grew up. He is physically 13, however now that he is growing up and has a mother and father things will change…*wink* *wink***

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

"It seems that way, but only time will tell," Carlisle responded as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong…we will have to wait until the next ultra sound in one month." He said clearing his mind from any thought about what could be wrong.

I helped Bella clean the gel of her stomach and then carried her down the stairs.

I placed her on the kitchen counter and handed her some fruit. She ate it happily, but stopped suddenly.

She giggled, "We should have known I was pregnant from the beginning, my body noticed the change almost immediately, remember. I always eat human food first now."

I chuckled as I pulled her in for a small kiss. She smiled and popped a grape into her mouth.

.

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

**EPOV**

We sat in the kitchen while I fed Bella some grapes. I didn't want her doing anything anymore; I wanted her on bed rest. But I knew my Bella needed her space. But I would always be ready to help. I heard my brothers offer any assistance they could through their minds while the girls did the same in a more sensible manner.

_**Edward, I want you by my side during this entire pregnancy, I need you baby. **_

_Then I shall remain until you wish me away. _When it came time to hunt I know Laurent and the others would be happy to deliver our meals, or at least help watch Bella while I killed them and returned them to her.

For the next few days we were more inseparable than usual. I had to keep physical contact with her at all times. It was great that she did not have normal human necessities like having to use the restroom and personal space.

We showered, dressed, slept (well she slept I watched her sleep), eat, drank and walked everywhere together. I tried to keep her from exerting herself. She usually complied because she too knew that this was a high risk pregnancy and probably our only chance. We would only find out after the birth.

It had been a month since the first ultrasound. Bella was now 11 weeks along. Her baby bump was wonderful. She glowed. I followed her into Carlisle's office. I helped her pull her shirt up again and I couldn't help but notice that her breasts had gotten slightly plumper. Her body was preparing itself for our child. We had decided to not make love until after our child was born we didn't want to get carried away and hurt him or her.

Carlisle kept his mind shielded as he walked into his office, all smiles.

He put the gel on her stomach again and began the ultrasound.

…_thump thump. thump…thump thump . thump …thump thump. thump…thump thump. thump…thump thump. thump…_

The heart rate was weird.

Both Bella and I snapped our heads towards Carlisle who was smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Well it seems my suspicions were correct." He said as he moved the mouse looking thing around Bella's stomach.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked my voice strained, I could see Bella was upset which only upset me more.

_You are not having ONE baby, you are having TWO!_ I heard from his thoughts as it echoed from my love's mind.

_**TWINS!**_

"Twins?" I said aloud, Carlisle nodded and continued the exam, he took some pictures put the second baby hid behind it's sibling like before.

"A hiding baby," Bella cooed as she looked at the screen.

I smiled as I helped her clean of the goo. We kissed lightly as I held her in my arms.

"Edward…?" Bella began before pausing.

"Yes love," I asked hoping to help her as much as possible.

"Umm, could you maybe get me some food?" She was blushing slightly.

"OF course love what would you like?" I said carrying her to the kitchen.

"Maybe some ice cream and anchovies, oh and peanut butter," _**That sound really good right now. Can you get me a bowl with that please?**_

I froze, "Carlisle!" I called out.

Immediately the entire family was in the room. "Is it normal for her to want ice cream, anchovies and peanut butter?"

They all looked just as disgusted as me but Carlisle's mind was running wild.

"For her it is completely normal. She will have very odd cravings because of the cat, human, and carnivore diet she has. The baby will make her want weird combinations. It's normal, try to give her what she wants, for the most part." Carlisle said as he got ice cream form the freezer.

I got the anchovies and the peanut butter as Laurent handed me a plate. I handed the concoction to Bella whop smelled it and smiled widely. She moaned in pleasure.

_**This is really good. Thank you so much.**_

I chuckled as I carried her over to the living room so she could watch television while she ate. I set her down then moved to sit at her feet to give her a foot massage.

She smiled at me.

We had found out last week that my Bella could only change into Bell, Blossom, Buttercup, Babeete and probably Bellatrix. All her other forms were too small for her growing womb.

When my Bella would sleep I kept my hand on her stomach talking quietly to our babies.

The following week, (Bella 12 weeks pregnant) Bella's cravings reared their disgusting head again….

We were sitting in the dining room waiting for everyone to be ready to go on a hunting trip when I heard Bella's stomach growl and I saw her bite her bottom lip.

I sighed, "Bella, you need to tell us when you have a craving."

She looked down and sent me her thoughts, _**Could you be a dear and get me some Zebra meat, some pickles and…oh I know ketchup? **_

_Whatever you would like dear, but I will be a few hours is that okay? _

She nodded smiling up at me as I kissed her forehead.

"Emmett, Jasper, Laurent, Garrett, come on we have a zebra to find." I yelled at my brothers who were coming down the stairs.

They looked confused so I nodded toward Bella who had gotten up to get an ice cream, anchovies and peanut butter sandwich.

The guys chuckled and followed me to the Hummer.

**Bella's POV**

I loved being able to give Edward a baby, now two. But how I hated these cravings. I felt so bad making Edward go buy tubs of ice cream and peanut butter along with a case of anchovies.

Now I was making everyone cancel our hunting plans so that the boys could go hunt me down a zebra!

He will probably hate me by the time this pregnancy is over.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked as he and the wolves came into the house.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you crying?" Seth added kneeling in front of me and whimpering.

That's when I realized I was straight out balling as I slowly ate my sandwich.

All the imprints, girls, wolves and Carlisle and Eleazer were in the room now. They were all trying to comfort me, but it just made me realize how much they were all going to hate me.

So I just cried more.

**Edward's POV**

It took us three hours to run far enough to find zebras, then another hour to kill five of them.

We began running home, each with a drained zebra except for mine. It took almost four hours to get back.

When we were in hearing range of the house I heard it, everyone was worried my Kitten had started crying not ten minutes after we had left.

She had been crying for almost eight hours straight. I bolted through the trees faster.

The others followed quickly but fell behind to my speed and desperation.

I dropped the zebra outside the front door and went to my Kitten.

_Baby, what is it what's wrong? Please tell me._

I was whimpering. I tried to pull her into my arms but she pulled back.

"Bella?..." I tried again, and again she moved away, "Kitten?..." I was pleading her now.

I could sense all her shields up, except her physical one; she still knew that if she closed herself off completely then we would both be in forceful pain. I whimpered again as Jasper, Garrett, Emmett, and Laurent walked in.

Jasper fell to his knees and whimpered along with me, Alice went to help him up.

"She…she feels unwanted…hated…pain so much pain…" Jasper breathed out.

"My Kitten, please talk to me. Please my love, this stress isn't good for our babies. You know our miracle babies. Please love, please. Let me into that beautiful mind of yours." I knelt in front of her begging her to let me in.

She looked up at me with watery eyes and a tear stained face. I wanted to clean off all her tears but I knew she would pull back again, I whimpered again.

_**I'll let you in if everyone leaves.**_

_Of course love give me a second okay._

"Can everyone leave us please?" I asked not looking away from my Kitten.

I heard them all leave, some hesitated but they all left.

I heard Laurent whimper, "Mommy…" but he to left.

_May I hold you, please? _I was pleading now; it hurt so much not being able to hold her in my arms when she was in so much pain.

_**No, it will only hurt more later, when you hate me. **_

_I could never hate you Kitten. Please show me what caused you to feel this way. _

She projected her thoughts to me from after I left.

How could she believe I would get mad at her for asking for what her body needed, what her body wanted for our children.

_Baby, it makes me happy to get you what you want, what you need, whatever you crave. I am more than happy to oblige. You are doing all the work. All I did was be the donor, every father is. The mother is the one who nurtures, creates and carries little miracles like ours. I know that your hormones are wacky and that is why this escalated so, but please baby know that I love you. We all do and we would never hate you._

She looked up at me and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly as she curled into me. I kissed her lovingly and forcing all my passion into out kiss.

_**I'm sorry for over reacting, I just let my imagination get the best of me. **_

_No love, please don't apologize, you can't help but feel that way. But I truly do love getting things for you, carrying you, feeding you. And maybe when you get bigger I can help you get dressed. I already help you shower._

She giggled into my embrace once more, _**I would love to have you help me get dressed.**_

"You want your zebra, pickles and ketchup now?" I asked with a smirk.

She smiled and nodded happily.

_I guessed we would be needing zebra so we brought back five. Four are drained because we are making them into a form of jerky so it can last longer and one is cold but un-drained. _

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She whispered into my neck

"I love you Isabella Marie Masen Cullen," I whispered back as I kissed her head softly.

I carried her into the kitchen where everyone was busy preparing the four extra zebras so that they could be made into jerky.

"Hey everyone, I'm…" Bella began.

"Don't you dare Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are pregnant it is normal." Alice said.

Bella smiled and snuggled back into me.

"How would you like you food honey?" I asked as I shifted her so I could hold her with one hand. I didn't want to let her go. I needed her close.

Everyone looked at us as Bella clung to me and I held onto her just as strongly.

"Dad, sit down before you two hurt yourselves, or my baby brothers and, or sisters. I'll get mom her food." Laurent said firmly.

Bella giggled, "Listen to our son,"

_So he is our son again?_

_**Yes silly.**_

"Could you make a few sandwiches and a shake please?" Bella asked from my lap.

"Sandwiches made from zebra, pickles and ketchup and what would you like the shake from?" Laurent asked as he began three sandwiches.

"The same but add some anchovies and lemon please." Bella responded.

The wolves and imprints looked like they were going to be sick… Bella giggled into my chest.

_See love your crazy wonderful cravings are sound disgusting but we all love to help you._

_**Thank you, Edward. **_

I pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back until we heard multiple throats clear. She ducked her face into my chest as I looked up at our family.

They all smirked and Laurent set a plate with three sandwiches and the shake in front of me. Then he followed Irina out.

As Bella ate I decide to ask her about something that was bothering me.

_Love have you noticed anything with Laurent. _

_**I was wondering if I was the only one. Yes I have. It seems he has begun aging again. **_

_Yes that is what I thought. Why do you think? _

_**Maybe his body is telling itself that it changed to early.**_

_I hope it stops eventually or soon. It scares me. _

_**Me two Edward, me to.**_

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was now 15 weeks pregnant. Her abdomen had grown a lot. She looked like a goddess.

She had been eating a Zebra, ketchup, pickle, lemon and anchovies shake when she gasped.

"Edward, think that you could make me a cake?" Bella asked intrigued.

"Of course my love what kind?" I said picking her up and carrying her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and…mustard icing." She looked like she was about ready to eat a whole sheet.

I chuckled, "Give me twenty minutes babe." I got to work as Laurent and Irina came into the room to help.

When my Kitten's cake was finished I decided to feed her like I loved to do so.

My Kitten ate it happily. "Like that babe?"

_**Nope, I love it. **_

I held her close as she ate greedily.

* * *

.

_**Cravings of the Chapter**_**:**_anchovies, peanut butter and ice cream – in bowls and sandwiches_

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle – sandwiches._

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle, lemon and anchovies – shake _

_Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and mustard icing – cake _

I think I am going to make myself sick writing these cravings. EWW!

PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO MY CRAVINGS LIST. 

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	20. Chapter 20

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Thank you also to MaEsTaMa, sagajunkie, kselzer for more ideas on the cravings. I still have a few more to add to the story but please know that I plan on using every idea that was given to me, though I may twist it or add to it like I have with some already. The next chapter will be up in the next couple of weeks, it will be LONG!i mean REALLY LONG! my Thanksgiving present to all of you.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

.

_Underlined: Edward__**Bold: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

Bella was now 15 weeks pregnant. Her abdomen had grown a lot. She looked like a goddess.

She had been eating a Zebra, ketchup, pickle, lemon and anchovies shake when she gasped.

"Edward, think that you could make me a cake?" Bella asked intrigued.

"Of course my love what kind?" I said picking her up and carrying her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and…mustard icing." She looked like she was about ready to eat a whole sheet.

I chuckled, "Give me twenty minutes babe." I got to work as Laurent and Irina came into the room to help.

When my Kitten's cake was finished I decided to feed her like I loved to do so.

My Kitten ate it happily. "Like that babe?"

_**Nope, I love it. **_

I held her close as she ate greedily.

.

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**EPOV**

At 20 weeks of pregnancy my Kitten's hormones were all over the place, she would cry because Laurent made her some of her special chocolate cake. She would get mad if her blood was to cold. She loved to kiss me for hours on end. She got embarrassed more easily and all the attention had her red as a cherry for the majority of the time.

I tried to keep her happy, and I knew that she always felt guilty whenever she got mad or emotional but then that made her cry more.

Usually I held her close or the ladies would pamper her a little.

Carlisle kept a watchful eye on her health. I loved to count the heart beats of the three most important people in my mind. Sometimes I found the wolves and other Vampires doing the same.

None of the imprints wanted children but were glad that Bella was able to have not one but two children.

One day last week Bella had been drinking a special shake, Emmett stomped into the room, yelling abut who knows what, and she shifted into Buttercup. I jumped in front of her hoping Emmett wouldn't feel threatened. Emmett had crouched down but saw my stance in from of my Kitten. He seemed confused as to why a lioness would curl her body into a fetal position instead of fighting. I realized that once I had pounced in front of my Kitten she had curled into the fetal position to protect the babies from any attack.

Emmett stood clearing his head, I crawled over to my Kitten making sure she recognized me, _**I'm sorry Edward. I realized my mistake instantly really. I meant no harm. I'm so sorry I put our children at risk. **_

_No love, you reacted on instinct. That is normal, and don't worry I was already about to get infront of you when I heard the yelling. _

She purred as I pet her and ran my fingers through her fur.

I lay next to her as she uncurled her body an lay on her back keeping all her weight of her stomach.

I kissed her forehead and ran my hand down her body so that my hand rested on top of our children. I rubbed her stomach. She snuggled into me and fell asleep quite peacefully.

"Bro…I…" Emmett stuttered feeling horrible about what could have happened.

"Emmett, you reacted by instinct, so did we. No harm no foul, just tries not to startle her in her condition. Remember she is feline, the need to protect her young is a lot greater than that of a human's." I whispered as my Kitten purred at my touch.

Emmett nodded and smiled. He decided to wait until she woke up and try to apologize to her. _I know she will say the same thing you did but I want to do this._ I nodded letting him know I heard and understood.

Rose came back from hunting along with the rest of the family. All the wolves and imprints had gone on a trip to La Push to visit some family members.

The Denali family had gone to Denali to help Irina move her things from there to the main house, along with some of their own things. It had been decided that for now only the wolves, imprints, and Irina would move in permanently. The rest of the Denali family was still thinking it over.

It was just the Cullens in the house.

They all came in and looked at my Kitten; they knew that lately she was only shifing when she was very emotional, stressed, scared, doubtful, or threatened. They looked over at Emmett who was starring at her sleeping form like I was.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, what the fuck did you do?" Rose snarl, whispered.

Emmett whimpered….

"Rose chill, it was an accident, everything is fine." I told my sister slightly irritated.

"But…" Rose began again, but now with Jasper here I could feel that Emmett was more upset than he was letting on.

"Rosalie shut the fuck up, Jasper show her what Emmett is feeling." I was pissed, this is my brother and she was making him feel like carp.

She gasped along with the others; apparently she wasn't the only one that was mad at Emmett. I scowled at my family.

"Emmett!" she ran to him and held him in her arms as he began to sob a tearless cry.

We all starred at them as Emmett calmed down, and looked back at me, "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so very sorry. Please I know you said it wasn't my fault but dam, I am so sorry."

"Emm…" I began talking but was cut off by my Kitten's movements. She opened her eyes and put her paw on her stomach so it rested on top of mine. I smiled at her as I kissed her forehead. She looked over at my family and her eyes landed on Emmett who still looked very distraught. Her eyes widened as she shifted into human form and got up slowly. I helped her making sure she stayed on her feet.

She walked over to Emmett and Rose, "Emmy? Are you okay? I'm so sorry I shifted. You shocked me a little. Please don't hate me." I should have known this would happen, I moved to press my body hers.

_Love, it is not your fault. Emmett feels it is his, but it is nobodies. _

"Edward," she said shocked, "How can you day that I shifted in the middle of the living room, and then snarled at our brother! I but our children at risk! You know a vampire reacts on instinct when they feel threatened. It's all my fault!" she was crying now and we all felt helpless.

I whimpered as I held her to me, "Please love, it is normal for you to react on instinct as well, look into my mind and look at what you did babe,"

I heard her gasp, "Edward, I…"

"You saw your mistake, you see me move to protect you, and you moved your body to shield our babies." I kissed her neck as I nuzzled her.

"Hey yeah, you curled into a fetal position as Eddie moved in front of you." Emmett exclaimed.

"What!" the others exclaimed.

"She saw me jump in between her and Emmett, and knew I would protect her, but she curled into the fetal position to make sure that if Emmett got through me the babies would be safe." I said proudly.

I saw my Kitten blush as she buried her head in my neck and nuzzled me.

"Amazing," Carlisle whispered as everyone praised Bella for fighting the instinct to fight and protecting her unborn children.

I nuzzled my Kitten as I got up to carry her upstairs for a little while.

I made a decision to talk to Esme in a few hours after my Bella slept and saw Alice have a vision, I knew she would let Esme know.

I lay with Bella and heard Jasper and Laurent leave to hunt for Bella.

I knew she would be hungry when she awoke and I was wondering what she would crave this time.

As the thought left my mind my Kitten stirred…

_**Edward?**_

_Yes Love?_

_**Can you get me a sardine garlic ice-cream sundae with…hum…some lavender bath soap?**_

I wanted to gag, but I knew this was due to the rare nature of her pregnancy and I would give her and our babies anything they wished. _Sure baby, want to come down stairs with me while I get it?_

_**Yes please!**_

Luckily we kept just about anything in the house now, so after fighting the urge to hurl I gave my Kitten her sundae, she understood that there were some things that I would NOT feed her.

She ate her sundae happily. I smiled as I watched her; everyone was due back at the main house in a few hours. We were one big happy weird family.

Jasper and Laurent returned with a moose and a deer.

Bella didn't turn into her cat form, just looked over at me and tilted her head to the right slightly.

_**Can you feed them to me…while I'm in human form?...I…I'm craving the… blood.**_

She looked afraid that I would deny her.

_Bella, I will give you and our children anything that you need. _I pulled her outside and sat on the ground with her in my lap. Jasper and Laurent looked like they were about to say something but I glared as them as I pulled the moose over to us.

Jasper and Laurent looked at each other, seeming to plan on staying quite.

I removed some of the fur from the neck of the moose as I felt Laurent and Jasper looking at me and Bella.

Bella was looking at the moose's neck used my nail to cut open the skin where I knew that one of its major arteries was. Blood seeped from the wound.

_Put your lips over the wound and suck. _

She looked at me kind of scarred. I bent down and drank a small amount. Then I pulled back and lifted the animal's neck to her. She placed her lips on it and drank. She moaned slightly as she gripped the animal's shoulders.

_**It tastes so good Eddie.**_

_I know baby, take as much as you want, you can eat its meat when you have had your fill. If you want more let us know._

Laurent and Jasper were wide eyed but kept their mouths shut and luckily Bella had been shielding the two of us so neither one of us could hear anyone's mind.

She half moaned and half whimpered as she struggled to drink more from the moose.

I motioned for Laurent to hold up the moose so the remaining blood would run through its veins down to its neck.

He did it without having to be asked aloud. I gave him a grateful smile as I rubbed Bella's back. I saw Jasper move over to the deer and hold it with its head toward the ground and its tail in the air. H was preparing it for my Bella. I sent him thankful feelings.

_**Can I have more Edward?**_

I motioned for Laurent to take the moose from her as I held up its neck with one hand and continued to rub Bella's back with the other. Jasper came over and set the deer's neck in my hand.

I stopped rubbing my love's back and slit its throat, she immediately began drinking.

I heard a car and Bella faltered slightly.

_You have nothing to be ashamed of love, please continue._

_**You always know what to say Eddie.**_

She pulled back from the deer's neck and kissed my lips sweetly before returning to the animal's neck.

I didn't look up as I heard the wolves and their imprints enter the back yard followed by the Denali family. I heard the freeze, and I heard the rest of my family come outside.

No one spoke.

_**I think I'm done Edward but, I don't want the meat today.**_

_No problem baby._

"Jasper, Laurent can you take care of the carcasses, Bella has had her fill." I said as I lifted Bella from out spot on the ground.

I pulled her into my chest as she closed her eyes, "I'll be back down in a second. Bella needs a bed."

_**NO! **_I froze and everyone around us started looking in the woods for trouble. _**We can't be apart Edward, it hurts the babies too.**_

"I'm sorry baby, I…I should have realized. Think you'll be fine on the couch or…"

"couch" she whispered.

I nodded and kissed her hair as I motioned the others to follow me.

I sat on the couch and Bella curled into me.

She dozed off immediately.

"Bella ate a sardine, garlic ice cream sundae with lavender bath soap and we went outside because Laurent and Jasper had gone to hunt for her. When she saw the animals she asked if she could drink from them, but she was hesitant so I drank some of the moose before holding its neck for her. I motioned to the guys to help and that's what you saw. The babies are half vampire, they wanted blood, it is natural." I said as I stroked my Kitten's hair.

Everyone nodded and we decided that from now on she would drink at least one cup of blood a day.

"Edward, why were you apologizing earlier?" Jasper asked as he came into the room with Laurent.

"I was going to leave her in her room, but she told …" I took a deep breath, "she told me that when we are a part, it hurts the babies too."

* * *

.

_**Cravings List**_**:**

_Moose ad Deer – blood _

_Sardine, garlic ice cream with lavender bath soap – sundae _

_anchovies, peanut butter and ice cream – in bowls and sandwiches_

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle – sandwiches_

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle, lemon and anchovies – shake _

_Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and mustard icing – cake _

**Here is the next chapter I hope you all love it, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve so keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	21. Chapter 21: Babies

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I promised a long chapter so here it is… 7324 words bitches!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Who – age – power(s):**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

.

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

**(Cats 7-10 are cats that Bella can turn into during her pregnancy)**

.

_Underlined Italics: Edward__**Bold Italics: Bella **__Only italicized someone else._

* * *

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

I sat on the couch and Bella curled into me.

She dozed off immediately.

"Bella ate a sardine, garlic ice cream sundae with lavender bath soap and we went outside because Laurent and Jasper had gone to hunt for her. When she saw the animals she asked if she could drink from them, but she was hesitant so I drank some of the moose before holding its neck for her. I motioned to the guys to help and that's what you saw. The babies are half vampire, they wanted blood, it is natural." I said as I stroked my Kitten's hair.

Everyone nodded and we decided that from now on she would drink at least one cup of blood a day.

"Edward, why were you apologizing earlier?" Jasper asked as he came into the room with Laurent.

"I was going to leave her in her room, but she told …" I took a deep breath, "she told me that when we are a part, it hurts the babies too."

* * *

**Chapter 21: BABIES!**

**EPOV**

Everyone stared at me as I buried my face into my Kitten's hair.

**Carlisle's POV**

The babies are in pain when Edward and Bella are apart? How is that?

Wait Laurent is to. What will happen when they are born?

Edward and Bella re going to want alone time, will it hurt the babies?

Would they leave them knowing this?

**EPOV**

I listened to Carlisle freak out in his mind. I was about to respond when Bella did it for us.

"Carlisle, do you really think that Edward and I would leave our children in pain just to make love? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! Even now we make sure to keep things to a minimum so that Laurent can be near us as much as possible so not to cause him pain. Don't you for another second think like that!" She snarled half of her statement while staring at him.

Everyone was surprised at Carlisle's thoughts had taken such a turn. Laurent whimpered and Bella reached for him. She pulled him into her side as he smuggled into her. I tasseled his hair as he set his hand next to mine on my Kitten's stomach.

Mama-Bear Bella was sexy.

_**Get used to it because if this is how things are going to be then they have another thing coming. **_

_Alright my love, calm down. The babies are kicking like crazy, you know it and Laurent and I can feel it. _

_**They're getting stronger.**_

_I know love I know. _I whimpered slightly as I kissed her forehead.

No one noticed our exchange they were too busy glaring at Carlisle.

I would hate to be him.

"I'm sorry I let my thoughts getting away from me, I know that neither of you would do that."

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was now 21 weeks pregnant she had 19 weeks to go and she was starting to feel very big.

Carlisle decided to do another ultra sound and said that we would have to do one at 25 weeks and then one at 30 weeks then one every three weeks because of the abnormality of the pregnancy.

When we went upstairs today to the ultra sound I had to carry Bella because she was very tiered, the boys had gone to find her a carnivore to drink and eat.

"Alright Bella, you know this will be a little cold…here…what…oh my…Edward can you see this?" I looked at the screen but I really couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Carlisle? What is wrong with our babies?" Bella was in tears.

I held her hand as I looked up at our father.

"Oh nothing is wrong little one, I just can't believe that I missed this." His thoughts were rambled and everywhere at once.

"I need everyone out of the house, the imprints need to go too, I have some news I need to give in private. No worries everything is fine." Carlisle called out as he spread more gel onto to Bella's stomach.

We heard everyone hurry from the house, Esme hesitated but followed anyways.

Bella was still crying slightly I was glaring at my father.

"What is it Carlisle!" I half snarled. Bella placed her hand on my forearm immediately calming me.

"Look what do you see here?" I looked at the screen, "Count."

I sighed, "one…two…three…four…five…six little legs."

"Six!" Bella screeched.

"Six!" I yelled realizing what I had said.

"Calm down, now look here and count again" Carlisle instructed.

I hesitated this time, "One…two…three…four…five arms. Carlisle why are you saying this is good news?" I was sobbing a tearless sob as tears ran down my love's face.

"It is good news because you see the two torsos?" I nodded, "They each only have a pair of legs and arms attached. I believe that behind these two babies is a third child. It is probably smaller than the two we saw from the beginning." Carlisle said with a huge smile on his face.

Bella's smile was the biggest I had ever seen. I pulled to me, not caring that I got gel all over my shirt. I kissed her gently and lovingly.

_Love, you are the best woman a man could ask for. We try to have a baby and you give us three. I love you so much Kitten._

_**Oh Edward, I was so scared that they were going to suffer. I don't care if they were different. I would love them anyways, but others wouldn't. They could be hurt so easily if they were. **_

_Oh Kitten, they are fine, I believe all three of our babies will be fine._

_**I have faith that they are alive.**_

"Kids, I'm sorry I scared you but I mean how else was I to explain it." Carlisle said bashfully.

"Its okay you old prude." Bella giggled slightly.

I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Edward think you can call the boys and ask them to get some fresh shrimp…"Bella asked shyly. _**\**_

"Of course love" I sent a text to Emmett.

"Think we can finish up real quick?" Carlisle asked.

We both nodded at him as he continued the ultra sound.

We wanted to have their genders be a surprise.

Turns out that the two babies that were visible were each six and a half inches long. Carlisle said they were a bit small but because of the third baby it was expected.

We called Alice letting her know everyone could return. Bella and I went to change our clothes since we had gotten them full of gel.

Bella put on a blue long sleeve shirt that had a deep V-neck. It showed her growing chest quite well, but not in any way slutty. She had black maternity pants on as well. She looked so hot.

I kissed her neck as we went down the stairs. She giggled as Emmett, Garrett, and the wolves whistled.

"What happened that Carlisle made us all leave?" Esme asked a little frantic.

I sat with Bella in my lap, as I set my hands on her stomach, "Well it seems that our two little bundles of joy have been hiding our third little bundle of joy."

They all looked confused until Bella giggled and added, "We're having triplets!"

They all broke out of their haze and began celebrating.

Emmett and Jasper gave me the shrimp I had asked for and said that there was a bear with my Kitten's name on it just our side hanging from a tree so it would be easier for her to drain it.

"Eddie?" Bella said looking up at me.

Everyone chuckled knowing what was coming.

"Yes love," I responded.

"Can I drain the bear…and then when I'm done can you make me some pasta with shrimp and add bear meat puree for the sauce. Oh and can you fry me some eggs for while I wait?" she sounded so cute, but that sounded disgusting, everyone was thankful that they didn't have to do this for their mates but were glad to help out with Bella.

"Of course baby," I responded picking her up to take her out side.

"Can I have hot sauce with my fried eggs?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I just nodded and her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

She drank the bear happily. It gave her energy and spiked her hunger for human food; however disturbing she made it it was still technically human food.

Esme had a plate with 10 fried eggs and a small bowl with hot sauce waiting for Bella as we walked into the house. I set Bella on the kitchen counter as I made her the pasta.

She ate it happily as I fed it her.

That night when everyone had gone to their rooms and the Denali family and the wolves and the imprints had each gone to their houses which were on the Cullen property the same distance away from the main house as the cottage Bella and I got talking about Laurent. He and Irina were staying in the main house for now, in separate rooms.

"He is changing, his features they aren't as boyish anymore." Bella said finishing her Zebra, ketchup and pickle sandwich.

"I think he is growing up," I said as she snuggled into me and slept.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

At 25 weeks pregnant Bella was huge. Carlisle did another ultra sound but our third baby was still hidden.

Bella had been having a lot of zebra, ketchup and pickle, lemon and anchovies shakes along with at least one Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and mustard icing cake a day. She now needed two cups of blood a day. Sometimes she needed more. Her favorites so far were the moose and deer blood.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was now 30 weeks along. 12 weeks to go. We had the nursery ready. Three cribs, three high chairs, three rocking chairs, we had two changing tables just in case, and since Bella's breasts had been growing during the pregnancy we also got a pump so that she could store milk. Carlisle did another ultra sound. The two visible babies were now 10 inches ling. The hidden baby looked smaller but Carlisle said everything was fine.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella was 30 weeks along the two visible babies were a little on the small side but since they were triplets there shouldn't be much to worry about. However the third baby was definitely smaller. It worries me.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had notice that Laurent looked like he was around 14 years old now instead of 13. He remained the same person but at the same time his physic was changing.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**EPOV **

Bella was now 33 weeks pregnant, Carlisle was thinking about putting her on bed rest…

_She is so stubborn, but I don't think it is safe for her or the babies to be up and about any more. She needs to rest. _

"Carlisle, I'll take care of it." I said as I walked back upstairs to give Bella her newest craving.

She wanted fried tuna and smoked bear salad with halibut, deer, orange juice and chocolate smoothies.

She loved them.

We had been killing at least one animal for her to drain; she needs the entire thing now.

I am worried about the birth but Carlisle and Bella assure me everything will be fine. I opened the door, only to find my beautiful wife in nothing but my shirt. The sight went straight to my groin. We had not made love in almost seven months and I must admit it was getting to me.

Bella, being pregnant and craving her food, took no notice. I was glad because last time she had notice mu arousal she had began crying because she couldn't take care of me. I didn't mind, I was glad to have my Kitten by my side, swollen with own babies.

While she ate I decided I had to play dirty.

"Baby?" I whimpered quietly,

_**What is it Eddie?**_

She was concerned, good. "I was talking to Carlisle, he has to do an ultra sound today, and…he believes that for your safety and the safety of our babies…" I nuzzled her neck as I set her into my lap, "He thinks we should consider putting you on bed rest Kitten." I finished with my face in her hair, letting her know I really didn't want to do this but I wanted her and out babies safe.

"Then I think I should go on bed rest." Bella said like it was that simple.

"No buts?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, "No if it is for our safety then I will do it. As long as you can carry me up and down the stairs. To the kitchen..you know stuff like that."

"Of course baby, but no more phasing, for now, and you have to be sitting of lying down from now on. You cannot, be standing Okay?" I said firmly.

"Yes Eddie, as long as you are near me I will do that." I hugged her as tightly as I dared in her condition before taking her to Carlisle for the ultra sound.

They first two babies were 15 ½ inches long now. Carlisle estimated that the third baby was around 13 inches long.

"She is so small…" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"She?" I asked

"I just feel it… is she going to be okay Carlisle?" she continued turning to face our father.

I gave him a look that said make her cry and die, and lie and I'll kill you at the same time.

He chuckled slightly at my expression, which I quickly moved from my face as Bella turned to look at me.

"She should be fine, but we will know when she is born." Carlisle said in a very diplomatic answer.

I carried my Bella down stairs and lay her down on the couch, I sat on the floor as she ran her hand through my hair and watched T.V.

I heard her take a deep breath and quickly turned to look at her, "What is it baby?"

"The babies are getting stronger is all," she said with a smile.

I put my hands on her stomach as I bent down to place three kisses on it. "Please take it easy on your mommy,"

Bella smiled and drifted off into sleep.

I noticed that when Laurent came in his changes were again more noticeable, now he looked around15.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Bella was now 35 weeks along. She had began getting quite a few bruises on her stomach form all the kicking.

"Hey babies…you want to maybe stop kicking so much…I know you get excited and you want to remind mommy and me that you are there. But babies, you are hurting mommy; she isn't as strong as you. Can you do daddy a favor and stop kicking so much, and when you do kick not has hard please. I love you and so does mommy, we don't forget you're here." I whispered to the babies as Bella took a nap before the ultrasound.

_~Okay daddy…tell mommy sorry ~~~~Sure daddy anything for you~~~~We didn't mean to hurt mommy~_

I froze… "Babies…did you just…"

_Yeah daddy we know you can hear us~~~~we hear all of you, we can't wait to meet you~~~~we love you and mommy so much._

I rubbed my Kittens stomach, "You don't know how happy you have made me babies, I know when mommy wakes up she will be so happy to know that you can hear us."

_~We have a brother right?~~~~~Why are you guys have been worrying about him~~~~you should talk to him daddy~_

**(Author's note: **_~Italicized~ __**with**__**means baby thoughts.) **_

I chuckled, "It isn't so simple babies, but I promise to talk to your mommy about it."

_~Tell him we can't wait to meet him either~~~~we have a big brother~~~~can we talk to mommy and him through you?~_

"Of course babies, but right now I have to wake mommy so I can carry her up to Carlisle, he is your grandpa." I said as I gave three kisses to her stomach.

~_Okay~~~We'll be good~_

I wondered why only two of the babies responded, their voices were sweet and tiny, but I could not tell their gender yet.

"Bella wake up love," _Our babies have given us a gift. _I showed her what had happened and she immediately opened her eyes

"Hi babies, I'm glad you're talking to daddy. When you aren't inside me anymore you will be able to talk to me that way to." She was beaming,

We went to Carlisle's study and told him what we had discovered. He said that it was amazing that the babies were so intelligent.

~_I wish they could see me~_

I heard the tiny voice so low, that I don't believe I was supposed to hear it. Bella's eyes locked with mine, she had heard it through me.

"Baby, are you our surprise baby?" Bella whispered.

~_I'm sorry I shouldn't be jealous it's just you've seen the other babies but you haven't seen me~_

"Babies think you could scoot over to let your brother or sister be seen?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes, _**Our baby wants us to see him or her. Edward I feel it's sadness, it desire.**_

_I feel it to baby._

~Sure~~de we have to?~

"Yes, please. We have seen you from the beginning but have never seen your little brother or sister, can you do this for mammy and me?" I whispered as Carlisle looked at Bella in confusion. She had tears running down her cheeks.

_~okay~_

_It's alright baby. It's okay. _

_**Thank you Eddie. So much. **_

Carlisle started the ultrasound.

"Well I'll be. The babies have repositioned themselves. Now we can see all three." Carlisle said as he finally understood what we had been talking to the babies about. "If it is alright with the two of you I would like to try something."

"Sure Carlisle," Bella whispered still in awe of finally seeing all our babies.

"Can the first baby we saw move please?" Carlisle said. The baby on the right moved slightly to kick Bella lightly.

_~I kicked softly mommy~_

"Thank you sweaty." Bella said in a whisper again.

Carlisle smiled, "Good now I'm going to call you Baby 1 okay. Now the second baby we saw, Baby 2, can you move please?"

The baby to the left moved like the other and also kicked.

_~Kick softly, kick softly~_ Baby 2 chanted in its head.

Bella giggled at Baby 2's thoughts.

"Good" Carlisle said happy that the babies could be told apart, "Now Surprise baby, can you move to."

_~You can see me! Hi mommy, hi daddy. Hello grandpa~ _Surprise baby waved at us.

Bella cried hearing Surprise Baby's thoughts, "Hi baby."

"Surprise Baby says hi grandpa." I said softly as I hugged Bella lightly.

Carlisle beamed. "Well Baby 1 and Baby 2 two are 16 inches each. Surprise baby is 14 inches."

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella said rubbing her stomach lovingly. I carried her back up to our room where we remained the entire day.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was 36 weeks pregnant when we found out that most of the imprints were pregnant. They decided to move back to La Push where their families could help them. The pack didn't want to split up but Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Embry wanted to give the others some space. They decided to stay with us and the Denali family.

We all promised to stay in touch. As most of the wolf pack left it's Beta behind.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was 37 weeks pregnant now. We decided to talk to Laurent about his changes.

The Denali Family got a call from some friends and decided they were going to move back to Alaska.

Irina decided to stay with Laurent.

Again everyone promised to stay in touch.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was now 38 weeks along, after today's ultrasound we were going to talk to Laurent. The babies looked fine.

Carlisle said that Baby 1 and Baby 2 were 16 ½ inches long now while Surprise Baby was 15 ½ inches long.

Bella's bruises were mostly gone. Baby 2 was always reminding itself to be gentle. Baby 1 was always glad with attention.

Surprise baby was quieter than the others but its feelings of love were stronger.

Laurent came into our room. It had become tradition, the day of the ultrasound Bella and I would cocoon ourselves in our room and talk to the babies. Emmett and Jasper had finally understood that the babies could hear everything and stopped cussing very other word.

"Laurent, we have noticed many changes in you these last few weeks." Bella began,

"I know, I've noticed them too." He was fidgety.

"We want to talk about this with you, you seem to be ageing." I said as I watched his posture.

"Well I have been…" he huffed, "I know I have been aging, I don't know why."

_Bella, I'm taking him hunting. We need to talk man to man. I think I know why he is ageing. _

_**Why?**_

_Hormones, baby. Hormones. _

She smiled and stifled a giggle. I kissed her and then I kissed the babies.

"Come on Laurent," I said as I walked over to the window, "Say god bye to your mother and baby siblings, we're going hunting."

He did as I asked, then came to stand by me next to the window.

We ran through the forest for almost ten minutes. Both in silence.

"So you want to talk about what you're feeling?" I asked him suddenly stopping at the top of a tree.

He missed the branch he was aiming for and began falling. I acted on instinct and grabbed his arm.

He looked up at me. "I would have been okay dad."

"Yeah but you're my son, it's my natural instinct to help and protect you." I responded as I pulled him onto my branch. He smiled. "So you going to talk or am I going to have to look through your mind?"

He huffed, "I'll talk."

I looked out towards the forest waiting for him to be ready.

"I have been feeling…different. Whenever I'm near Irina I feel…"he was stumbling, he was uncomfortable.

"You're horny? Aroused? Turned on? Stimulated?" I knew I was pushing it but, I know how it feels. I had to talk about this with Carlisle and my brothers. That was worse.

He stared at me, "all of those," he whispered looking at his shoes ashamed.

"Hey, look at me," His head snapped up and we was looking into my eyes I could see fear and confusion replace the awkwardness.

"Your hormones, which are completely normal, are causing the change. They are preparing your body so that you can be with Irina. You will probably stop aging at 17 or 18, in another two or three weeks." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_Will I still be your son? _

"Always, and just to let you know your mother is happy for you. But she will never bring this up." I said anticipating his question.

"I want to ask her to marry me." He whispered.

"Good, I expect you to ask Eleazer for her hand, and to wait until you stop changing again. Also please wait until after the babies are born. I want you to be happy but wait just one month son. You should have stopped changing by then, and we'll help you out okay." I said hoping he would understand.

"I'll wait a month and a half so I can help with the babies a little before leaving on a short honeymoon. I couldn't stand to be away for more than a few days." He responded.

"So you've noticed that two huh?" I asked.

"Yeah I can be away for more each time." He responded happily.

It had been forty five minutes since I had left Bella and the pain was getting pretty bad. I didn't want him to see it though. I knew he would blame himself for hurting Bella, the babies and me.

I motioned for us to start heading back. He nodded but as I turned in the direction of the house my concentration broke.

I feel to the ground, in pain. Laurent was not as fast as me but he tried to catch me, he couldn't.

I tried to stand but, I couldn't.

"Dad!" Laurent was frantic.

"get me back," I grunted as he draped my arm around his shoulder and sustained me.

Emmett and Jasper showed up half way back and helped him carry me. The closer I got the less pain I felt.

I could hear Laurent blaming himself. I ground my teeth, "Laurent you did not cause this you hear me. I chose to take you out to talk. I should have watched the time better." He was about to fight back when I heard my Kitten in his mind. _**Don't you dare fight him on this. We both knew what he was doing.**_

He huffed but let it go. Once my Kitten was in my arms we were both fine.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

Bella was weeks pregnant the babies had been complaining about being cramped.

I had been carrying her over to the kitchen so she could get her halibut and deer with orange juice and chocolate smoothie.

When I set her down on the counter top she said that her back hurt a little, after some eye glaring she admitted it hurt a lot.

Then as she was drinking her smoothie she dropped the glass and it got all over her. She clutched her abdomen and screamed out in pain.

"Isabella! Are you okay love?" I asked frantic.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "I think my water broke"

As she finished the words I rushed up stairs where Carlisle entered the room seconds after I had.

"Looks like these babies are coming early" he set everything up as Bella held my hand with a death grip.

"EMMETT GET UP HERE" I yelled as I kissed my Kitten's cheek. "Sorry baby but you're a little strong for me right now."

"What is it? Why do you need me?" Emmett said freaking out.

"HAND NOW!" Bella exclaimed, he gave his hand to her still freaking.

Bella yelled out as another contraction hit…Emmett whimpered as she squeezed his hand tightly.

_FUCKER! _He yelled towards me.

"Don't be mean to him!" Bella snarled.

_~Were sorry but we were really cramped~~~~Please don't be mad~~~~Mommy I'm sorry we make you have pain~_

I played that in my mind for Bella. "Oh babies it's okay. I knew this was going to happen. Please just make this go as quick as you can babies." She said lovingly to them.

"Also make sure you come out head first, for your safety and your mother's safety." I added.

- - - - - - - Time skip - - - - - -

After 19 hours of labor our babies were born. Emmett, Laurent and Jasper's hands had been twisted and were currently nursing them back into their proper form. Mine had already healed. Seth, Embry and Jake's hands had been broken and were also setting back into place.

My hands had been hurt at least three times. The others' only once.

First to be born was Baby 1, a boy.

Second was Baby 2, who was also a boy.

Last was surprise baby, who was a little girl.

The boys were 18 inches long and each weighted 7 lbs.

Our little girl was 17 inched long, and was only 4 lbs. and 11oz.

Carlisle said that the boys were under weight but should be fine. However we had to take special care of our little girl. Her weight was only a little more than half of a normal baby's weight.

I held my boys as Bella held our little girl.

Everyone had left us so that we could talk about the names and to give us a little family time.

"Eddie we have a little girl with two big brothers! Oh Eddie I'm so happy!" Bella said as she snuggled into my side.

We were sitting on her bed she was breast feeding out little girl.

_Maybe I can try some of that later._

She giggled as she shook her head.

"What should we name our babies," she whispered.

"Well our little girl, is beautiful," we both laughed as our little girl blushed, "Just like her mother" I chuckled. Our little boys were also laughing.

"Leave my little Fifi alone." Bella huffed.

"Fifi huh?" I said

"Short for Phoebe." Bella said blushing.

"Look boys, our girls match!" The three of us chuckled. I leaned over and kissed Bella's lips lightly. "Let Phoebe Marie Mason Cullen come with her daddy, so that one of the boys can eat."

Bella giggled as she took Baby 2 from me and placed Fifi in my arms. She was so tiny.

"Well Baby 2 now we need to name you." Bella cooed.

"How about Blake Mason Cullen," I asked hopeful.

"Did you hear that daddy gave you the perfect name, Blake." She kissed his forehead as he finished drinking.

I chuckled as she passed me Blake, and I handed her Baby 1 "How about Mark for a first name," I suggested.

"That's wonderful, Mark Anthony Mason Cullen, same middle name as his daddy." She whispered lovingly. "I think it's time for Fifi, Mark, and Blake to meet their big brother."

"Laurent" I called out.

He was in the room quickly. "Hey little bros, and baby sis," he exclaimed happily.

All three babies reached for him. I chuckled as I handed him Mark. "That is Mark Anthony."

He handed Mark to Bella and took Blake. "And that little boy is Blake," Bella said as she yawned.

I traded with Laurent so that he had Fifi, "And our little girl is Phoebe Marie, Fifi for short," I said

He was smiling widely as Bella yawned again this time, followed by the babies simultaneously.

Laurent and I chuckled.

I pulled Bella into me and she snuggled into my side with Mark in her arm. I wrapped my arm around her to support her arm supporting Mark.

I held Blake in my other arm and Fifi started getting fussy with Laurent.

I motioned for him to lye Fifi on my chest, supporting both her and Blake. They cuddled into each other ans Bella snuggled into me and Mark snuggled into Bella.

Four of the most important people in my life feel asleep in my arms. The fifth and final most important person in my life was at the foot of the bed looking at me and his mother and siblings.

.

_**Cravings List**_**:**

_Fried tuna and smoked bear – salad _

_halibut and deer with orange juice and chocolate – smoothie _

_Fried eggs and hot sauce – finger foods_

_Pasta with shrimp and bear meat puree_

_Moose ad Deer – blood _

_Sardine, garlic ice cream with lavender bath soap – sundae _

_anchovies, peanut butter and ice cream – in bowls and sandwiches_

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle – sandwiches_

_Zebra, ketchup and pickle, lemon and anchovies – shake _

_Chocolate cake with tuna fish filling and mustard icing – cake _

**

* * *

**

.

**For pictures of Bella's maternity shirt and pants go to my profile. **

**Hope you love the chapter, still got a ways to go!**

**Updated list below.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**

* * *

**[Who – age – power(s):]**

**Cullen House hold:**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

.

**In Alaska (again)**

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

**In La Push: **

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

**(Cats 7-10 are cats that Bella can turn into during her pregnancy)**

.

_Underlined Italics: Edward__**Bold Italics: Bella **_

_Italicized with ~ means one of the kids_

_Only italicized someone else._


	22. Chapter 22

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I'm working on another story that I will be posting soon. This is a short chapter that was originally going to be longer but I don't have time to write so I decided to shorten it to give you guys an update.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**[Who – age – power(s):]**

**Cullen House hold:**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

.

**In Alaska (again)**

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

**In La Push: **

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

**(Cats 7-10 are cats that Bella can turn into during her pregnancy)**

.

_Underlined Italics: Edward__**Bold Italics: Bella **_

_Italicized with ~ means one of the kids_

_Only italicized someone else._

* * *

.

_Last time:_** Edward's POV**

.

"That's wonderful, Mark Anthony Mason Cullen, same middle name as his daddy." She whispered lovingly. "I think it's time for Fifi, Mark, and Blake to meet their big brother."

"Laurent" I called out.

He was in the room quickly. "Hey little bros, and baby sis," he exclaimed happily.

All three babies reached for him. I chuckled as I handed him Mark. "That is Mark Anthony."

He handed Mark to Bella and took Blake. "And that little boy is Blake," Bella said as she yawned.

I traded with Laurent so that he had Fifi, "And our little girl is Phoebe Marie, Fifi for short," I said

He was smiling widely as Bella yawned again this time, followed by the babies simultaneously.

Laurent and I chuckled.

I pulled Bella into me and she snuggled into my side with Mark in her arm. I wrapped my arm around her to support her arm supporting Mark.

I held Blake in my other arm and Fifi started getting fussy with Laurent.

I motioned for him to lye Fifi on my chest, supporting both her and Blake. They cuddled into each other ans Bella snuggled into me and Mark snuggled into Bella.

Four of the most important people in my life feel asleep in my arms. The fifth and final most important person in my life was at the foot of the bed looking at me and his mother and siblings.

.

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**EPOV**

Bella slept soundly for three hours, she could have used more sleep but the babies were hungry.

Laurent went to fill three bottles with animal blood. Bella began breast feeding Fifi first saying she needed to eat more than her brothers.

Little Fifi was very grateful. Mark and Blake were happy to help their little sister grow. It seemed that they were already protective of her.

But apparently they weren't the only ones, when Laurent returned he had the three bottles. Two were half full and one was completely full.

He took Fifi without looking at Bella. Which both she and I were happy about.

Laurent made sure Fifi drank the entire bottle. It took some coaxing but she did it, apparently Laurent also wanted to make sure Fifi grew enough in the next couple weeks to be completely healthy.

Mark and Blake wouldn't drink their blood until Fifi finished hers.

_**They are already so protective of her. **_

_They should be. She is their baby sister._

_**Imagine when she starts dating!**_

_In one hundred years, _I thought angry at the thought of a man touching my little baby girl.

_**Eddie…**_

_Isabella…_

"When our daughter decides that she is ready to date, and we believe that it is the right time, then she will date. Laurent don't you dare say otherwise. You can think it and so can Mark and Blake, but the four of you will respect her and her wishes. If not you will have me to deal with." Bella's voice was firm.

"Yes mom," Laurent mumbled.

"Yes love," I added.

_~Yes mom,~ Blake thought_

_~Yes mam~ Mark thought at the same time. _

They are only a day old and they already know that their Mommy is a force to be reckoned with.

Bella smiled at me as I leaned in for a kiss.

Mark and Blake finished their blood and quickly were back in our arms. We fell asleep in the same position that we had before.

This time they slept until morning.

By now everyone was back home and wanting to meet the babies properly.

Carlisle and Esme came up first. We didn't want the babies to be crowded all of a sudden.

They loved the names. It seemed as though they were going to grow at human speed but hat skin like a vampire. We wouldn't know if they had cat forms until they were around Bella's age when she began phasing.

The rest of the family came up to meet them along with Irina, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry.

The babies loved everyone, as everyone loved them.

When it was time for a nap Bella decided to explain how she could change forms.

Mark, Blake and Phoebe were so excited. They wanted to be special like their mommy.

Bella changed into Bebee, she lay down on the bed so the kids could snuggled into her. She curled around them protectively and laid her head on my chest.

She dozed off as they did. I ran my fingers through her soft white fur.

I looked at my children:

Phoebe Marie Mason Cullen, she had her mother's brown hair; my human green eyes; a complete mix of us both.

Mark Anthony Mason Cullen looked like my mini-me twin. My unruly auburn hair, and my human green eyes. He had my smirk as well.

Blake Mason Cullen was the male version of his mother. Brown hair and brown eyes; Bella had once told me that before she started changing her eyes were brown. Laurent confirmed the similarity with his memory.

I could heat the rest of the family growing restless.

All they wanted to do was help.

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

By the time the babies were a month old we moved into our little cottage.

We were changing the babies into their pajamas when Laurent came in, _Can I talk to you guys real quick? _He though.

"Sure let us just put these three to bed." Bella responded taking Phoebe and Mark into the nursery.

I smiled as I followed her taking Mark with me.

After our three babies were tucked in, we went back into the living room to talk to our eldest son.

"Okay honey, what do you need to talk to us about?" I Bella asked.

"Well…" he huffed and sank into a chair…

Bella looked up at me, _**I won't read his mind. Can you help him out?**_

_Alright._

"Son, you can tell us anything," I said.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to invade my boy's privacy so I stopped reading his mind.

"Son, you can tell us anything," Edward said encouraging him.

He looked down at his lap, "Um…I guess I was wondering if we could have the talk,"

He wanted the talk? Why would he…OW!

"Do you want to take that step with Irina?" I asked.

He mumbled something that we could not understand…

"Son, we can't understand you. I mean really, your mom is giving your mind some privacy and your thinking is too jumbled for me to decipher," Edward said

Laurent sighed, "Irina and I have talked about it since I stopped changing again." We nodded understanding. About a week ago he had stopped ageing, now looking 18. "We talked about making love. But I have no clue what t will be like. I don't even know how I will be able to once the time comes."

I smiled, "What you need is to relax."

Edward smirked at me, "When the time comes you need to follow your instincts, but…"

"you need to be gentle. Remember, she may be a vampire but she has never been with a vampire before." I added.

He looked down at the floor, "Would you guys be okay with her and me moving out into our own little place?"

I giggled, "Laurent, the fact that you care so much about what we think I great but you need to make your own decisions. You need to talk to her and see what she wants."

"You can't think in singular form anymore. You have to think in plural. Instead of would I like this car, it's would we like this car. Or is this car sporty becomes is this car safe." Edward added.

Laurent nodded and smiled up at us, "thank you"

* * *

.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


	23. Chapter 23:Final ChapterEpilogue

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** This is the final chapter for this story. If you would like a sequel send me a PM or let me know in a review. NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR VOTING ON MY NEXT STORY!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**[Who – age – power(s):]**

**Cullen House hold:**

**Bella **– 425 (looks 18) – telepathy, fast healing, physical mental and powers shield, create and manipulate fire

**Edward** – 218 (looks 18) – telepathy, super speed

**Esme** – 108 (looks 24) – loving, motherly instincts** Carlisle** – 344 (look 25) – super self control

**Rose** – 106 (looks 20) – pig headedness, motherly instincts** Emmett** – 103 (looks 21) – super strength

**Alice** – 184 (looks 19) – physic** Jasper** – 226 (looks 20) – empathy, war skills

**.**

**Jacob** – Pack Beta (#2) 400 (looks 24)** Leah** – 400 (looks 22)

**Seth** – Pack Gama (#3) 400 (looks 19)

**Embry** – Beta left flank 324 (looks 19)

**.**

**Laurent** 411 (looks 13)** Irina** 150 (looks 17)

.

**In Alaska (again)**

**Garrett** 175 (looks 20)** Kate** 151 (looks 18) – electrocution

**Eleazer** 400 (looks 24) – gift identifier** Carmen** 200 (looks 26)

**In La Push: **

**Sam** – Pack Alpha (#1)400 (looks 25)** Emily** – 200 (looks 20)

**Jared** – Alpha right flank 324 (looks 20)** Kaila** – 200 (looks 19)

**Paul** – Alpha left flank 324 (looks 19)** Rachel** – 200 (looks 19)

**Quil** – Beta right flank324 (looks 19)** Sarah**_ – _200 (looks 18)

**Brady** – Gama left flank250 (looks 18)** Sue Ellen**_ – _200 (looks 17)

**Collin** – Gama right flank250 (looks 18)** Angela** – 200 (looks 17)

.

**Tanya**- 153 (looked 20)(deceased)

.

**Cats and names (pictures on profile):**

1**Bubbles:** Margay Cat (sad cat/ smaller than regular cat/kitten)

2**Becky:** Turkish Van Cat (happy cat/ regular size cat)

3**Bailey:** new born baby Serval cat (regular size cat)

4**Basil:** 1 year old Ocelot (regular size cat)

5**Bebee:** 2 yr. old Snow Leopard (regular size cat)

6**Bell:** 3 yr. old Mountain Lion (regular size cat)

7**Blossom:** 4 yr. old Tiger ( 8 ft. tall)

8**Buttercup:** Lioness (9 feet tall)

9**Babeete:** Caracal (10feet tall)

10**Bellatrix:** Saber-tooth Tiger ( 15 feet tall)

**(Cats 7-10 are cats that Bella can turn into during her pregnancy)**

.

* * *

_Underlined Italics: Edward__**Bold Italics: Bella **_

_Italicized with ~ means one of the kids_

_Only italicized someone else._

.

* * *

_Last time:_** Bella's POV**

.

Laurent sighed, "Irina and I have talked about it since I stopped changing again." We nodded understanding. About a week ago he had stopped ageing, now looking 18. "We talked about making love. But I have no clue what t will be like. I don't even know how I will be able to once the time comes."

I smiled, "What you need is to relax."

Edward smirked at me, "When the time comes you need to follow your instincts, but…"

"you need to be gentle. Remember, she may be a vampire but she has never been with a vampire before." I added.

He looked down at the floor, "Would you guys be okay with her and me moving out into our own little place?"

I giggled, "Laurent, the fact that you care so much about what we think I great but you need to make your own decisions. You need to talk to her and see what she wants."

"You can't think in singular form anymore. You have to think in plural. Instead of would I like this car, it's would we like this car. Or is this car sporty becomes is this car safe." Edward added.

Laurent nodded and smiled up at us, "thank you"

.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Final Chapter / Epilogue **

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

**10 YEARS LATER**

**EPOV**

It had been 8 years since Laurent and Irina got married.

They lived happily in a cottage a few miles from the main house, in the opposite direction from mine and Bella's.

Phoebe, Mark Anthony, and Blake all had skin like mine: impenetrable. However they could all transform into five cats each.

Phoebe's cats were Pearl, Page, Prue, Piper and Penny. They were all types of dessert cats.

Mark Anthony's cats were: Mario, Mike, Mathew, Malone, and Moze. They were all forest cats.

Blake's cats were: Ben, Blade, Burt, Brian, and Bo. His were all jungle cats.

They got the idea for their names from their mother.

Bella and I had spent most of our time with the family.

The wolves would come and go as they pleased.

The triplets had grown at a faster than human rate as they grew older freezing at 19.

Seth ended up imprinting on Fifi. He got hell from the pack, my brothers, Mark, Blake, and Laurent. However they were now dating and doing quite well.

Mark found himself in love with Jacob and Leah's youngest daughter who later started phasing. He would wait until she was ready to date to become her boyfriend for now they were best friends.

What came as an even bigger surprise was when Embry and Blake started dating. Apparently they had both been afraid to come out of the closet.

Rose and Emmett had gotten married…again and were on another honeymoon.

Alice and Jasper were on a trip to the Amazons looking for a nice place for us to buy.

Carlisle and Esme were usually at whatever main house we were living at.

Wherever we went multiple cottages were built a few miles from the main house.

Jacob and Leah had three sets of twins and their oldest daughter was the only single child Leah had carried. They were 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, and 5.

Garrett and Kate had left for a trip around the world two years ago and were yet to return to Alaska.

Eleazer and Carmen had grown lonely and a month ago they joined us for the time being.

Sam and Emily had two boys, one 9 and the other 5.

Jared and Kaila couldn't have children but loved to baby sit for everyone else.

Paul and Rachel had a 4 year old boy and two toddlers.

Quil and Sarah had a boy who would turn three in a few days.

Brady and Sue Ellen had a baby on the way.

Throughout the years we had kept in touch with Marcus he was doing well with being the only Volturi king.

He found a council to help with ruling our world.

Many vampires had changed their diets to vegetarian ones.

Now my Kitten and I spent our nights together. Cuddling and snuggling.

We made love whenever we had a chance. We always made sure to spend at least one day a week with the kids. And one day with the wolves.

Our happily ever after had finally come.

"Where is my dear Vampire Bat?" I heard my Kitten call.

"Kitten, I am right next to you" I chuckled

She giggled as she snuggled into my chest, "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

"I'm thinking about a bat that fell in love with a wonderful Kitten." I kissed her forehead, "Sleep love, we have eternity to talk."

.

* * *

**Well there it is the final chapter to Cats Love Bats. Please check out **_**Rolling love, Doctor's Psychologist, Street Racing, and Unwritten. **_**I am also starting another story but I'm not sure when I will post it so add me to you Author alerts. Please leave me some reviews on what you think about the ending.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down**


End file.
